


Lost Determination AU

by KenzieLovesGingerAle



Series: LostDT!Tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Gen, M/M, OC, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 68,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieLovesGingerAle/pseuds/KenzieLovesGingerAle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if humans never wanted a war? What if MONSTERS started the war out of fear and banished the humans to the underground? What if the humans lost their natural determination over time while monsters gained it, becoming the stronger of the species? What if instead of a king ruling the underground, a human queen ruled over it? What if the monster king ruled over the surface?<br/>What if a skeleton decides to take a hike for some fresh air and falls into Mt. Ebott? </p><p>The legends about humans always said that they had the power to destroy a monster in one determined hit. So what will the skeleton do...<br/>When the opposite is true?</p><p>To be rewritten. Whether or not it will be posted is to be determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explanation

In this AU of Undertale, things are a little... switched up.

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth; Monsters and Humans.

Humans were the stronger of the two species, their stronger souls and immense determination giving them the power to kill a monster in one hit if they so pleased. But they didn't. They adored their kind monster neighbors. 

But this power... Monster kind feared this power above all else. So, in an act of desperation, they declared war. They attacked the humans, driving them back. The humans, well aware of how strong they were in comparison to the monsters, refused to fight back for the monster kind's sake.

They would regret this decision forever.

The monsters chased the humans into Mt. Ebott and sealed them in with a magical spell cast by their seven strongest Boss Monsters. The humans could not escape.

When the humans were sealed underground, the monsters rejoiced. They could live carefree without fear. Because of this, they were filled with hope and determination, and over time, their souls and bodies became incredibly strong. They were made of more physical matter. But they kept their magical capabilities.

The humans, however, suffered great losses. They lost all hope. Most of the human population grew ill from the lack of sunlight and perished in the earth. The survivors adapted to their new environment, evolving to fit in it over the course of hundreds of years, losing the physicality they used to have. Their bodies became weaker, and they lost the determination they used to have, making their souls much weaker and attuned to their body. 

But the determination didn't disappear. As all energy works, it cannot be destroyed. It simply dispersed into the air, only to be reabsorbed much later by the weak descendants of their much stronger ancestors. This absorbed determination gave the weak humans the ability to generate magical energy, which they use to this day.

When a human dies, they turn to 'stardust.' Their magic and determination are released as glittering specks while their bodies turn to a chalky powder, and their souls would shatter upon death.

Their bodies began to display the determination they had, giving their hair and clothing glittering stars that displayed what power they had. The humans found hope in this new look, wondering if that was what the real stars looked like.

But this new hope and power... it wasn't enough. The humans needed a strong leader after thousands of years without anyone to rule them.

After some time, they found the perfect rulers. Two humans with incredible amounts of absorbed determination and magic that they had absorbed from their late parents.  
They were siblings. The sister, despite being younger, had more determination and magic, and thus was fated to be crowned the Queen of all Humans. Her older brother did not quite have as much determination and magic, and thus was simply crowned the prince. Three humans gave their lives for their new rulers, allowing the queen and prince to absorb their magic and determination. The queen absorbed the magic and determination of two humans while her brother absorbed the magic and determination of one human.

The underground was full of hope.

But over 2000 years later...

A skeleton monster named Sans fell into the underground.

This is his story.


	2. Fallen To Us (Fallen Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up in a patch of... dandelions? He meets his new BUDdy and his actual friend in this situation.
> 
> He has just begun his journey, but he has a long road ahead of him that will push him to his limits.  
> But...  
> He will have to endure them if he ever wants to see his brother or family again.
> 
> And in this AU...  
> There are no SAVE POINTS or RESETS.
> 
> Sans is 'bare-boned' here!

Sans woke up in a bed of dandelions. He looked around in confusion.

"Huh? Where am I?", he asked.

...

The only reply was his own echo on the cavern walls.

The skeleton stood up and made his way through a small tunnel, where he found a room with a large dandelion with a... face?

"Hiya! I'm Dandy! Dandy the Dandelion!", the flower looked the skeleton over.

He was wearing a green hoodie, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. He had 1HP, 1ATK, and 1DEF. 

"You're new to the UNDERGROUND aren'tcha?", Dandy asked, and Sans nodded. "Yeah, I fell down here, and now I'm lost.", he explained, and the flower frowned. "Dang. That's no fun. Well, someone needs to teach you how things work around here! I guess I'll do it! Let's go!", the flower winked.

"See that heart on your chest? That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! You can move it around! Go on, try it!", the flower urged, and Sans took his soul and moved it with his hands. "Good! You'll need to know how to do that! Now, your soul is pretty weak, but it can grow strong if you gain lots of LV! What's that stand for? LOVE of course! And down here, we friendlies gift others LOVE with little, Happiness Seeds!", the flower grinned. Sans frowned. He didn't have any of that. "Aww, don't worry! Your pal Dandy will share some LOVE with you!", the flower summoned little 'seeds'. "Go ahead, catch them!", the flower said, but Sans missed all of them.

Dandy gave Sans a pitiful smile.

"Hey, friend. You need to catch those to get strong!", the flower tossed them again, but Sans missed them again. Dandy frowned, obviously frustrated and angry. "What the hell? Are you stupid or something? Is there ANYTHING in that thick skull of yours!? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!! I mean... happiness seeds.", Dandy said, but Sans was scared. He had been lied to. He dodged the seeds again, and Dandy growled. "You know what I'm trying to do, don't you?", he asked, his face becoming terrifying as he grew fangs and his eyes went dark. "You just wanted me to suffer.", bullets surrounded Sans on all sides.

"DIE."

The flower laughed as the bullets neared Sans, and he prepared himself to die.

But the bullets never touched him. Sans looked around and saw several white bones make a circle around him. But... he hadn't used his magic. He probably should have, but that was beside the point. Sans watched as the flower was as confused as he was before a bone smacked into him, sending him flying with a yelp.

"What a terrible creature. Attacking such a weak monster.", the human said as she approached Sans. She looked a little older, but Sans had never seen a human before, so he couldn't tell. Wait- A HUMAN!?!?

Sans backed away from the human, terrified that it would kill him in one blow as the legends had said they could. 

The human had on a violet robe with a symbol on the front. It had a gradient on it, the bottom half being darker and with more sparkles on it. She had brown hair and skin. Her robe and its sleeves had stars and sparkles decorating it, and so did her hair, as the bottom of it faded to an indigo color and was filled with stars.

"Do not be afraid, my dear friend. I am Melissa, caretaker of the abandoned city.", the human said, but Sans was still terrified. "I will not harm you, friend. I only wish to help you to survive in this dark place.", Melissa said, and Sans gulped. "How did you... how'd you use my magic?", he asked, and Melissa sighed. "I can imitate the magic of whoever is nearby, though I do have my own magical bullet patterns.", Melissa explained, but Sans was confused. "I thought... I thought that humans didn't have magic...", Sans said, and Melissa nodded. "We didn't use to. But over time, this dark place has changed our kind. It has been a few thousand years since humanity has seen the surface, and a lot changes over time. Monsters have become hardier, no longer turning to dust when they die. Humans seem to have adopted that trait. You are the first monster to come here in years. Come, I shall guide you through the catacombs.", Melissa said, and Sans followed her through a door. 

She walked up some stairs and Sans looked at a glowing orb of light. He felt his chest get warmer as he absorbed some of the surrounding determination that had been left thousands of years ago.

Sans felt a little safer. He was healed past his maximum HP.

Sans - HP 6/1 - 1ATK - 1DEF

Sans followed the human, and she led him to a room with a puzzle, explained it, and continued.

They came across a room with a dummy that looked like a human. "As a monster living in the Underground, humans may attack you. You have to be prepared for this situation. When you encounter a human, you will enter a fight. When this occurs, talk to the human, stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy.", Melissa said, and the skeleton approached the stuffed, fabric human.

It reminded him of one of the ghost monsters on the surface that were rather rude.

"Hey! Back off! Leave me alone, you jerk!", Sans exclaimed, and Melissa looked happy.

"Good job! Let's keep going. See if you can solve this puzzle.", Melissa said, but before Sans could reach it, a human walked up to him.

Sans was scared but remembered what to do. "Hey, that's a nice shirt! I have one just like it!", Sans chirped, and the human paused. It didn't look like he understood Sans but blushed anyway. Melissa glared down at the young human, and they walked away.

Sans reached the puzzle, but Melissa stopped him. "Here, take my hand for a moment.", she said, and Sans did. She led him to a bed of spikes, helping him take the safe path.

"Perhaps some puzzles are too dangerous for now.", she stated.

After some more puzzles and rooms, Melissa led him to a long room.

"I have something to ask of you. Please walk to the end of this room alone. Forgive me for this.", Melissa took off down the hall, and Sans followed her. He lost her, but continued on, reaching a pillar, but Melissa came out from behind it. "I'm sorry if I worried you, friend. But you have done well. There was a good reason for this task. I need to leave you alone for a while, and you must stay here. Here, I will leave you with a CELL PHONE. Call me if you need anything!", Melissa walked out the door, and Sans was confused. He had his own smartphone with him... it didn't have any signal, but it was better than the ancient phone she had given him. It only took calls.

Yikes. Looked like humans were very primitive compared to monsters thanks to being sealed underground.

Sans left the room and got a call. "Hi, this is Melissa. I just wanted to let you know that I may be a while. Goodbye.", she hung up, and Sans raised a browbone. He walked over to the human he had met before, and the human cleared his throat and stood.

"I have heard that you are very merciful for a monster. So I would like to give you advice about fighting. If you fight a human until they are weak enough, or act a certain way, they may no longer want to fight you. If a human no longer wants to fight you, please. Use some mercy, monster.", the human sat back down, and Sans approached another glowing orb and absorbed some nearby determination.

After grabbing some candies, Sans continued through many rooms, encountering quite a few humans, such as William, Franky, Vanessa, Lily, Milly, and Molly. Sans found ways to avoid conflict as much as possible, using his magic to block or deflect the humans' magic, which was considerably weaker than his own. 

He felt bad for the humans. They were much weaker than legends had told, but they had what looked like the night sky on their clothes and hair. He eventually ran into a human that was laying on the ground, unmoving.

"Zzzzzz... Zzzzzz... Zzzzzzzz.... is he gone yet? Zzzzzz...", the human was pretending to sleep so Sans would leave. He was wearing a loose, gray shirt that said 'boo' on it. He also had on dark gray, baggy sweatpants on, with black sneakers to go with. His shoes had sparkling stars on them, as did his sleeves and hair, which was kinda short. Sans had no choice but to nudge the human.

He sat up and stared at Sans. A voice from somewhere nearby said, "Here comes Nathan the Spooked."

Sans smiled at Nathan, who chuckled. Tears poured from the human's eyes and one hit Sans, making him flinch. 

Ouch.

Sans began to use his magic to block the rest of the tears, smiling at the human patiently as he continued to cry. "Hey, why did the sad ghost take the elevator?", Sans asked, and Nathan sniffled, ceasing his tears for a moment to listen what happened to the ghost. "He wanted to LIFT HIS SPIRITS!", Sans said, and Nathan laughed a bit.

It looked like he had something to show Sans.

"Let me try...", the human collected some of his tears in his hands and pressed them together, smiling when he pulled them apart. 

It was a hat!

"I call it, 'Nifty Nathan'...", the human said.

Nathan placed the hat on his head and smiled meekly at the skeleton. "Do... do you like it?", he asked, and Sans smiled as he nodded. "Wow... I usually come to the abandoned city because there's nobody around... but today, I met somebody nice... a monster too. Wow.", Nathan blinked as he realized something. "Oh, I'm in your way, aren't I? Well, I'll just get out of your way, monster. Have a nice day...", the human walked away.

Sans entered a room with some school desks. There were a couple of young, female humans sitting behind them. "Buy some cookies? They're only four dollars a box.", a girl said. She was wearing a brown vest, and her friend seemed to be wearing a blue apron. They both had very few stars on them, but the stars were very bright. "Who are you two?", Sans asked, and the girls beamed. "We're Girl Scout troop 345! We need money so that we can pay off the boxes that never sold during cookie season! We came here to sell, but there aren't many people who like cookies here. Everyone just likes pie or cake...", the blue-vested girl sighed. She seemed to be very young. Sans felt his soul twist. "Hey! We have some candy and nuts left over from last fall, too! Don’t forget!", the brown-vested girl said.

"Well... I like cookies. And candy! I'll buy some!", Sans said, and the girls gasped! "Oh my gosh! Thank you, mister monster! We have three types of cookies and four types of candy! We have Samoas, which are a coconut cookie, Trefoils, which are the original Girl Scout cookie! It's the first one that was ever sold! And we have Tagalongs! It's a peanut butter cookie with chocolate! And for candy and nuts, we have peanut butter bears, which and chocolate bears with peanut butter in them! We have minty penguins, which are mint-chocolate candies shaped like penguins! We have Fruit Slices, which are gummy slices shaped and flavored like fruits! We also have mixed nuts, which is a bunch of different nuts in a can!", the girls explained, and Sans blinked.

Nuts? Mint? Coconut? Peanut butter? Sans had never heard of such weird foods but decided to try them anyway. "Uh... I'll buy a box of Samoas, some mixed nuts, and some minty penguins.", Sans said, and the girls worked hard to do the math.

"That'll be sixteen dollars, mister monster!", the girls said, and Sans handed over the money while they gave him the food. "Uh, thanks.", he said pocketing the food in his hoodie, and the girls smiled happily. "No, thank you! Bye, mister monster!", they chirped, and Sans left, entering the next room.

There were some similarly dressed humans in the next room. They were all dressed like Franky, from earlier. Sans talked to them, but they offered little help.

He soon got a call from Melissa. "Hi, this is Melissa. I just wanted to let you know that I haven't cleaned up in a while. If you see something you like, you can pick it up. But leave room in your pockets in case you find something you TRULY want.", Melissa urged. "By the way, which do you prefer, strawberry or chocolate?", Melissa asked, and Sans sighed. "Um, chocolate?", he answered, and Melissa hummed. "Thank you!", she hung up. Sans had no idea what a 'strawberry' was. Was it a berry that tasted like straws? That didn't sound very good.

He soon got another call. "You do not dislike strawberries, do you?", Melissa inquired, and Sans chuckled. "I haven't really tried strawberries before, so I don't know.", he admitted, and Melissa gasped. "We'll just have to fix that then! I will get you some strawberries to eat! Just you wait, you will love them! Bye!", Melissa hung up, and Sans chuckled.

He continued on, and eventually found a room with cracked floors. Nothing he couldn't handle at this point. He fell down one and found a blue ribbon, which he tied onto his arm. He fell down another hole, and found Nathan! "I've fallen... go on without me...", Nathan said, but Sans blinked. "Oh... wait. There's an exit right there, huh?", Nathan climbed out of the hole, and Sans soon followed, but Nathan was gone.

Sans continued and eventually reached a room with another Franky. "I saw Melissa come out of here with some groceries a little while ago. I would have asked her what it was, but we're all too intimidated by her.", Franky shuddered, and Sans patted his head before going through the doorway. He found a Toy Knife and pocketed it.

Just in case the flower came back. Just in case.

Sans walked through a doorway and saw a tree and a house. "That took a lot longer than I thought it would...", Melissa mumbled, and she pulled out her phone. Sans' phone rang from his pocket, and Melissa gasped. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright, friend?", she ran over to the skeleton and looked Sans over.

Somehow, he had managed to come out of the rest of the abandoned city with his usual 1HP.

"Wow. It amazes me how you have lasted this long with such little health. I guess you are alright. But please be careful next time.", Melissa begged, and Sans nodded. "Yep. I will. Don't worry.", Sans said.

Melissa walked inside and called him in.

Sans stopped at a glowing orb and absorbed some nearby determination, then walking inside.

There was the sweet scent of chocolate in the air. "Smell that? It is a chocolate cake with strawberry icing! I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on beet cake for tonight. I have another surprise for you.", Melissa walked down a hallway, and Sans followed her. They stopped in front of a door, and Melissa opened it to reveal a bedroom. "A room of your own! I hope you like it!", Melissa grinned at Sans, but before she could see his reaction, smelled something burning and ran off.

Sans entered the room with a frown. He couldn't STAY here! He had a family, friends to be with! He had a brother! He had to get back to Papyrus... but first, he needed a nap.

Sans climbed into the bed and closed his eye sockets, drifting to sleep.


	3. Heartbreak (Heartache)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans knows that if he ever wants to go home, he has to leave the abandoned city.  
> But Melissa knows what lies beyond the walls of her safe haven, or, more accurately, WHO lies beyond the abandoned city.  
> And she is desperate to keep him from ending up like the others.  
> She can't let it happen again.  
> Not again...

"XXXXX... you have to stay determined!", a female voice echoed, and Sans woke up. He smelled chocolate, and he looked to where it came from. There was a piece of cake on the floor in a plastic container. Sans picked it up and put it in his pocket. He would probably eat later, but right now all he wanted was ketchup.

He left the room and entered the bedroom next to his. 

Inside, there was a diary open. 

"The watermelon told the honeydew; 'Let's get married!' But the honeydew declined. 'Sorry, but I cant-aloupe!", Sans read. He didn't get it, but it probably made sense to humans.

Sans left the room and entered the living room, where Melissa was sitting in a chair.

"Hey.", Sans greeted, and Melissa smiled. "I wanted to let you know that I am very happy to have you here. It has been a very long time since I have had company. I have prepared a special diet for you with the same qualities that the sun can give you, as the lack of sunlight may be a problem. But no worries! I have it all under control!", Melissa assured, and Sans sighed. "How do I leave the abandoned city?", he asked, and Melissa gasped before seeming to get nervous. "Uh, how about an interesting beet fact? Did you know that beets can be used as a red dye? Interesting!", Melissa attempted to change the subject, but Sans sighed. "I have to go home to my family. I can't stay here.", Sans explained, and Melissa stood up. "I have to go do something. Wait here.", she ordered, but Sans followed her out of the room and down into the basement.

He found her waiting. "You wish to know how to "go home" do you not?", she inquired, and Sans nodded. "Ahead of us lies the end of the abandoned city. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it.", Melissa huffed, and Sans flinched, his left eye socket catching aflame. "No one will ever be able to leave here again. Now go upstairs and stay in your room.", Melissa walked away again, but Sans followed her. He couldn't let her destroy it! He couldn't! He'd never see Papyrus again!

Melissa stopped again. "Every monster that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die.", Melissa’s voice hitched in her throat, and Sans froze. "You naive creature... If you leave the abandoned city... They... KENNEDY... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room.", Sans followed her yet again. 

She couldn't destroy the exit. No!

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.", Melissa continued, and Sans followed her until they reached a door.

"You want to leave so badly? Hpmh. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself...", she demanded, and Sans flinched. "Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.", Melissa turned to Sans and her hands began to glow before orbs of light shimmered in them.

Sans gulped. He couldn't fight. He didn't want to hurt Melissa! She was much weaker! She might get seriously hurt if he tried to fight.

Sans sighed. "Melissa, please! I don't want to fight! I just want to go home to my brother! He needs me! I need him!", Sans begged, and Melissa blinked. She fired the orbs of light at him, and he flinched, but they did nothing. They were green, just like the vegetable bullets one of the other humans had used...

Melissa was trying to scare him away. She knew that if she hurt him even a little bit, he would die.

"Please, Melissa, I can't stay! Please!", Sans insisted, and Melissa took a deep breath. She used actual bullets, but they all steered away from him if he even got near to them.

"Please! Melissa, I have to go! I have a home on the surface! Friends! Family!", Sans explained, and Melissa looked at him. "What are you doing?", she questioned, and Sans blinked.

"Melissa, I have to go home! I don't belong here!", he exclaimed, and Melissa huffed. "Attack or run away!", she ordered, but Sans refused. "Melissa, please! Let me go!", he cried, and Melissa sighed. "What are you proving this way?", she inquired, her eyes betraying her by revealing her sorrow.

"Melissa... please...", he whispered. "Fight me or leave!", she demanded. 

Sans gave her a look of desperation. "Stop that.", she ordered.

"Stop looking at me that way!", she yelled, and Sans continued.

"Please. I need to see my brother.", he insisted. "Go away!", she shouted, throwing harmless orbs at him.

"I need my brother.", Sans whimpered, and Melissa growled. It was intimidating, but Sans stood his ground. 

"Please... let me go home... to my family... please...", Sans begged. Melissa looked saddened. She knew that she was breaking.

"Melissa... let me leave.", he murmured, and Melissa looked to him, the orbs falling harmlessly at her feet and disappearing. "I know you want to go home, but...", she drifted off.

Sans looked at her desperately. "But please... go upstairs now.", she begged, but Sans remained determined.

"I promise I will take good care of you here.", she said hopefully. But Sans shook his head sadly.

"I know we do not have much, but...", Melissa drifted off again. Sans looked at her.

"We can have a good life here.", she insisted, but Sans needed to go home.

"Why are you making this so hard?", she asked, and Sans frowned. 

"Please, go upstairs.", she begged, but Sans persisted. Melissa was silent.

"Ha ha... Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single monster.", she cried, and Sans frowned as she went silent again.

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The abandoned city is very small once you get used to it. It would not be right for me to keep you from your family. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my friend, I will put them aside.", Melissa sighed, and her hands stopped glowing.

"Please be careful, my dear friend. But... do not return here. I hope you can understand.", Melissa hugged Sans before walking back upstairs.

Sans sighed as he walked through the exit and down a hall.

He froze when he saw who was waiting for him.

"Clever, very clever.", Dandy said, giggling to himself. "You spared the life of a single person. You were able to play by your own rules.", Dandy laughed maniacally. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed! It always has been, since the beginning of time! And it always will be, no matter how much you refuse to accept it!", Dandy cackled loudly. "But what will happen if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die, and you'll die, and you'll die. Will you kill out of frustration?", Dandy inquired, grinning widely. "Or will you give up on this world, and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future!”, Dandy sneered, and Sans shuddered as the flower licked his fangs. “Hehehe... Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide! This is SO much more interesting!", Dandy's face morphed into that of one that a mother would never be able to love, for it would scare her to death. 

Dandy cackled, his voice bouncing effortlessly off the cavern walls. The weed then retreated into the earth.

Sans continued on and entered a snowy landscape.

Sans walked through the snow, grateful that his lack of organs kept him from getting sick in this kind of weather.

Sans continued treading the snow, stopping at a branch in the middle of the path. Using his magic, he lifted it up, and it was pretty heavy. Sans snapped it in half with his magic and moved it out of the way of the path. He continued on, pretending not to hear the footsteps behind him.

He reached a bridge with very wide bars and stopped. He didn't like being spied on, he liked his business to stay his own. The footsteps drew closer, stopping right behind him.

"Monster. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand.", a voice instructed.

Sans turned around to look at whoever was talking to him.

They were hiding behind the collar of their sweater, so Sans couldn't see their face. He held his hand out, ready to defend himself if need be.

The figure met his hand with theirs, and a whoopie cushion could be heard releasing the air inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Heartbreak" is the name of Melissa's battle theme instead of "Heartache" because Sans is breaking her heart by leaving her safe presence. Yet another friend, soon to be lost to the dark, cruel world that SHE has made of the underground.  
> Because several memories that Melissa has suppressed for years have resurfaced.  
> Memories of all her friends she couldn't save from someone she used to love.  
> And it fills her with dread that she cannot save Sans either.  
> This is his journey. Not hers.
> 
> ((Leave a comment telling me what you think!))


	4. sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comedians meet, and Sans meets someone so much like his brother that it hurts.  
> And then...
> 
> He smelled like lemons.

Sans burst into laughter. "The whoopie cushion in the hand trick! Man, that's always funny!", Sans said, and the human chuckled. "Ah, so you're familiar with it? It's one of my favorites.", she said. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and orange sweatpants. The sweater had pockets sewed onto it. "So, you're a monster, right? That's hilarious. I'm Sofia. Sofia Jones. I'm actually supposed to be on patrol for monsters right now. But I don't really want to capture anybody. But my brother, Jason on the other hand... he's a monster hunting FANATIC.", Sofia looked behind Sans. "That's him coming right now. Follow me across the bridge. My little bro made the bars too wide to get through.", Sofia and Sans walked across the bridge.

"Hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp.", Sofia said, and Sans did, walking behind the lamp and sitting down.

A shorter human came walking into the clearing, wearing armor with the same symbol that Melissa had worn on her robe and a symbol of an upside down heart. He was wearing a cap that Sans would expect to see on someone like Robin Hood or something. It even had a feather sticking out of it. He was even wearing a green cape.

"SISTER!", the human yelled, and Sofia chuckled. "Yeah bro?", she responded, and the human that Sans assumed was Jason looked frustrated. "It's been eight days. And you still haven't. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!!!", Jason yelled, and Sofia chuckled. "What? I've been getting so much work done. I mean, look at this lamp. It just LIGHTS UP MY WORLD.", Jason yelled in frustration at the awful joke, but Sans had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "SOFIA!!! THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS!!! WHAT IF A MONSTER COMES DOWN FROM THE SURFACE!?!?!", Jason asked, and Sofia shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe this lamp will help you. It might give you... a BRIGHT idea.", Sofia said, and Sans snickered as Jason stomped his feet angrily. "SOFIA!!!", he yelled, and Sofia chuckled. "WATTS the matter, bro? Can't handle my ENLIGHTENING jokes?", she asked, and Jason sighed. "Why does someone as awesome as me have to do so much to get some credit down here? I AM THE AMAZING JASON!!! I WILL CAPTURE A MONSTER! THEN, APOLLO WILL LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!!! I'LL BE THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD!!! I WILL SHINE IN MY VERY OWN BEAM OF LIGHT, LIKE THE STAR I AM!!! THE QUEEN HERSELF WILL USE HER VERY SWORD TO KNIGHT ME!!! RESPECT! RECOGNITION!! GLORY!!! EVERYONE WILL WANT TO BE... MY... FRIEND? I WILL NEVER WANT FOR ANYTHING AGAIN!!!!!", Jason declared, and Sofia smiled. "Are you sure this lamp won't help you? It sure lit the way for me.", Sofia said, and Jason yelled at her. "NOOOO!!!! I DON'T NEED THE DUMB LAMP!!! I'M GONNA GO PATROL AGAIN. AS FOR YOUR WORK? TRY TO PUT WATTS MORE WORK INTO IT!!!!", Jason took off as he laughed.

"Alright, you can come out now.", Sofia assured, and Sans did, tears in his eyes from the silly puns. "You better get going, or you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.", she chuckled, and Sans nodded.

He was about to leave when Sofia turned to him. "Hey. My brother's been kinda down lately. Seeing a monster would really make his day. So, do you think you could go through some of his puzzles? He'd be head over heels.", Sofia explained, and Sans shrugged. "As long as I don't get hurt. I only have 1HP.", he revealed, and Sofia chuckled. "Aww, no. My bro doesn't want to hurt anyone. And I know how ya feel. I only have 3HP. I think it's getting lower, though. But good luck, bud!", she called, and she walked the other way.

He continued on, finding another orb of light. He absorbed nearby determination.

Sans - 7/1 HP - 1 (3) ATK - 1 (3) DEF

Sans found a box, and inside, there was a glove. It was made for five-fingered folk, but as he was a skeleton monster, he had four. So the glove wouldn't... oh. By leaving one finger empty, he was still able to use the tough, pink glove.

Sans - 7/1 HP - 1 (5) ATK - 1 (3) DEF

Sans continued on and found Sofia and Jason again.

"As I was saying about Apollo-", Jason turned, gasping when he saw Sans. "OH MY GOSH! SOFIA, IS THAT... A MONSTER!?!?!?", Jason asked, and Sofia nodded. "Yep.", she confirmed, and Jason gasped. "OH MY GOSH!!! I FOUND ONE!!! A MONSTER!! A REAL MONSTER!!! I'LL BE- I'LL- YES!!! MONSTER!!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!!! I, THE AMAZING JASON, WILL STOP YOU!!! CONTINUE IF YOU DARE!!! HAHAHA!", the human ran off, and Sofia turned to Sans. "Thanks. I haven't seen him this excited since Apollo gave him that armor as a gift when he first started training him.", Sofia chuckled, and she followed Jason.

Sans continued, about to pass a sentry station when a human rose out of it, wearing glasses, but they didn't seem to work...

"Was something moving? If something WAS moving... for example, a monster... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!", the human leaped out of the station with her dog.

"I may be Daniella the Blind, but that doesn't mean I can't find you! Isn't that right, Danny?", she asked her dog, who barked. But Danny's eyes were cloudy. He was just as blind as she was.

"Don't move an inch!!!", Daniella ordered, and she swung her magical blade at Sans. He stood stock still, and the aqua blade passed through him harmlessly, and he thanked magic for having the same color-coded rules between humans and monsters.

Sans quickly pet Danny, who began to bark, leaping into Daniella's arms. "WHAT!?! YOU'VE BEEN PET!!? BY WHOM!?!?", she began to look around frantically before hiding in her station. "Something pet Danny... something that isn't moving... I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!", Daniella descended into her station with Danny.

Sans chuckled and continued on.

Sans found Sofia again, and she beckoned him over. "Hey. My brother has a very SPECIAL ATTACK. If you see an aqua attack, don't move.", she warned, and Sans nodded.

After skidding on some ice, Sans read a sign. 

North: ice  
South: ice  
West: ice  
East: IceBerg Town (and ice)

Sans chose the north path, but it was empty besides a blueberry muffin on the ground. "Take one!", a note read. Sans took the muffin and pocketed it.

Sans continued on, running into Jason and Sofia again.

"AHA! THE MONSTER ARRIVES! BEHOLD!! THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!!! If you touch the walls of this electrifying maze, you will be zapped by this orb! I hope you're ready to have some fun! Because the amount of fun you will have is probably very low.", Jason admitted, and eagerly waited for Sans to try out the maze, but the skeleton didn't want to get near the maze in fear of death.

"Uh, monster, I don't know how your society works, but down here, we like to enjoy puzzles and traps! So could you try mine? You might like it!", Jason urged, but Sofia spoke up. "Uh, bro? Sans only has 1HP. If he gets zapped, then he might...", Sofia drifted off, and Jason gasped. "OH NO! I AM SO SORRY! I DID NOT REALIZE I WAS ENDANGERING YOUR LIFE!!! NEVER FEAR, MONSTER!!! I, THE AMAZING JASON, SHALL GUIDE YOU THROUGH THE MAZE!!!", Jason dropped the orb nearby and walked through the maze, leaving footprints behind him as he walked through the snow. 

"Take my hand, monster, and we shall be off!", Jason said, and Sans took his hand. Jason carefully led Sans through the maze, posing triumphantly as they made it through. "AHA! YOU ARE NOW PERFECTLY SAFE!!! DO NOT WORRY!!! I WILL MAKE SURE THE NEXT PUZZLE IS COMPLETELY SAFE FOR YOU!!!", Jason took off, and Sans sighed in relief. "Thanks.", he said, and Sofia chuckled. "No problem.", she grinned.

Sans continued on, finding a human sighing sadly. "Why aren't these selling? It's the perfect weather for something cold...", she murmured. Sans sighed. He could get an ice cream, but he would have to eat something else first. Sans pulled out the mixed nuts and helped himself. 

Salty, crunchy, but okay.  
Sans' HP is already more than maxed out what do you want from me?

"I'll buy an ice cream.", Sans said, and the girl perked up. "REALLY!? Thank you so much! Wow, you're a weird looking human...", the girl looked him over some more before gasping. "OH! You're dressed up as a monster!! COOL! Or a human that died before the war or something. We turned into skeletons back then, right?", she asked, and Sans shrugged. "Oh well! It looks cool! But that'll be six dollars!", Sans handed over the money, and the girl handed over the ice cream.

Sans looked at it. Instead of saying something nice, the ice cream had a joke on the wrapper.

"Hey, you! Fight me!", A human wearing a lot of feathery jewelry came up to Sans. He seemed to be nervous. "I'm too COOL to be fooled! You're a monster!", the human accused, and Sans tried to hold back laughter before he hit the ground, laughing way too hard. The human gasped. "SEE! Laughs! Dad was wrong!", he said, and he quivered in excitement. "The name's Stevey! Nice to meet you, even though you're a monster. Look, sorry about wanting to fight you. But hey, be careful. Jerry's around here.", Stevey left, and Sans was confused. Who was Jerry?

"Ugh, the wifi here sucks.", Sans turned around and saw a human roll his eyes. "Jerry?", Sans asked, and the human rolled his eyes. "Yeah, who DOESN'T know???", Sans waited and ran away when the human turned away. He might lose his patience very quickly around Jerry.

Sans found a ball game. He began to slowly push the ball around, but it melted. "Hmm.", using his magic, Sans slid the ball to him and kept it next to him as he quickly walked over to the hole and put it in. A red flag came up with a note.

"Bravery. Justice. Integrity. Kindness. Perseverance. Patience. Using these, you were able to win at 'Ball Game.' You are awarded fifty dollars.", Sans read, and sure enough, there were fifty human dollars wrapped in the note. "Well, I don't know about all that. I just wanted to win.", Sans said, but he stuck the money in his pocket.

Sans continued on and found Jason and Sofia again. "AHA! MONSTER, PREPARED TO BE-Sofia where's the puzzle?", Jason asked, and Sofia pointed to a piece of paper on the ground. "Right there. Trust me, bro, he'll never get past this one.", Sans picked it up with his magic and brought it to his hand. 

It was a word search. Sans looked at the paper for a moment. "This is impossible to truly complete because one of the words I need to find is misspelled. And no, there's no other word for it.", Sans pointed out, and Jason gasped. "SOFIA!!! YOU MADE IT TOO HARD!!!", he yelled, and Sofia frowned. "Oops. I knew I should have used today's crossword instead.", she said, and Jason gasped. "Crossword?! That's TOO easy! The horoscope is harder than that!!!", Jason said, and Sans frowned. 

Papyrus liked to try to 'solve' the horoscope too.

"The horoscope? Bro, your not supposed to SOLVE that, you're supposed to read it.", Sofia explained, and Jason groaned. "SISTER!!! YOU- HOW!?!?! MONSTER, SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!!! WHICH IS HARDER!?!?!?", Jason asked, and Sans held back tears as he sniffed. "Horoscope.", he replied, and Jason smiled. "AHA! YOU SEE? MONSTERS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT IF THEY ALSO FIND THE HOROSCOPE DIFFICULT!!! HAHAHA!", Jason ran off, and Sofia turned to Sans. "Thanks for saying horoscope just to- hey, are you okay?", she asked, and Sans wiped away a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry... it's just that my brother tries to solve the horoscope too... and I miss him...", Sans sniffled, and Sofia frowned. "Man, I'm sorry. Well, I need to get going...", Sofia took off. Crying people made her uncomfortable.

Sans wiped his tears and grit his teeth. He had to get home. 

He would get past any human he had to. This "KENNEDY" human wasn't going to stop him either, and neither would the Queen! He would get home!

Sans continued on and found a plate of waffles. It was frozen to the table. There was a toaster nearby, but it was unplugged, and all of the settings said, "waffles." There was a note on the ground. "Dear Monster, I, the Amazing Jason, have made you this plate of waffles to enjoy! (Little do you know that these waffles' fine taste will prevent you from progressing as you will be enjoying them too much!!!) HAHAHA, The Amazing Jason.", Sans read. He picked up one of the waffles and took a bite, flinching at the taste. Even Papyrus' cooking wasn't that bad!!! Sans put the waffle down and found a glowing orb, and he absorbed the nearby determination. 

Sans - 8/1 HP - 1 (5) ATK - 1 (3) DEF

Sans entered the next room and saw something in the nearby tree. There was a... camera recording him!!!

Sans glared at the camera and blocked its view with a tree branch. "Sorry, but I don't like being watched all that much. But if I don't find any of your cameras, feel free to use those.", Sans offered, and he walked away.

He. Did. Not. Like. Being. Stalked.

Sans found that his way was blocked by a bunch of spikes. While tapping his feet, Sans uncovered something under some loose snow. "Hmm?", he began to brush it away. It was a map of the nearby area. And there was an 'x' between two trees apparently.

Sans pressed the switch and continued on.

But he stopped when two armored humans approached him with dogs next to them.

They shifted their axes to protect each other. "I smell a smelly smell.", the male human said, and the female sniffed the air. "I smell it too.", the female said. "If you're a smell... identify yoursmellf!", they began to circle Sans, sniffing him intently, as did the dogs. "This smell makes me want to eliminate.", the male said, and Sans gulped. "ELIMINATE YOU!", the female said.

Sans took a look at the matching shirts they were wearing over their armor. The male's said, "I <3 Denise!" Denise's said, "I <3 Dereck!"

The dogs had matching shirts as well. The male dog's said, "I <3 Polly Poodle!" And Polly's read, "I <3 Pat!"

Sans sighed. Love birds.

"Number Two Nose Nuzzle Champions!", Dereck said, and Denise rolled her eyes as she looked at the dogs. "Of course, we were second.", she mumbled. Only then did Sans realize the dogs were wearing medals as well. They both said, "#1 Nose Nuzzle Champs!"

Hoo, boy, humans were odd.

Sans ducked out of the way of Dereck's ax and blocked Denise's ax with a few bones. Sans got an idea. He rolled in the snow, getting covered in dirt and snow. "Why does smelling me make you want to kill me? I think I smell fine.", Sans said. He smelled like a wet dog now, but that was beside the point. The humans smelled him again and blinked. "Oh, wow, sorry, we must have been mistaken. We thought you were a monster. Why didn't you say so?", Dereck chuckled. Sans pet the dogs, and they froze. The dogs then began to 'pet' each other with their paws.

Both the humans and their dogs walked off. But before Sans could walk very far, another human approached him with another dog. They looked excited to see him, as a matter of fact, the human didn't even have a weapon on her! She was just holding her dog's leash. It was a very small dog. Sans petted the dog, and its neck got longer!?! Sans continued to pet the dog until it became a pile of its own neck, then leaving the human and her dog.

Sans solved a few puzzles about 'x's and 'o's and he found Jason again.

"WHAT!?! MONSTER!?! HOW'D YOU GET PAST MY DISTRACTION!?! But more importantly... did you like my waffles?", Jason asked, and Sans grinned. "Yeah, they were really good!", Sans said, and Jason gasped. "REALLY!?! WHY, THANK YOU, MONSTER!!!", Jason walked over to a puzzle and stopped.

"Hmm... how do I explain this... because you were taking so long, I rearranged this puzzle to look more like my face! Now the solution is different!!! Ask me if you need any help, monster!", Jason stood there proudly, and Sans looked at the puzzle curiously. He then began to walk on it, and actually solved it!

"WOAH!!! You actually solved it, even without my help!!! That's awesome!!!", Jason ran to the next clearing, and Sans saw Sofia. "Wow, you didn't even need my help. Which is great, because I'm pretty lazy.", she said, and Sans chuckled. "I know the feeling.", he said. 

He walked to the next area and saw a digital panel that looked very similar to Mettaton, except it was in the shape of a kite. It was in front of a paneled floor. Jason and Sofia were on the other side, and Jason jumped in joy when he saw Sans.

"MONSTER!!! THIS PUZZLE WAS CREATED BY THE GREAT DR. ALBERT!!! IT HAS A LOT OF TILES, WHICH I SHALL EXPLAIN NOW!!!", Jason said, and he did explain the tiles, but I think you know the rules already.

"ANOTHER THING!!! This puzzle... is ENTIRELY RANDOM!!!!", Jason declared, and Sans jumped. "NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION!!! SO HERE WE GO!!!", Jason pushed a button on the machine, and the tiles began to change color.

But they were all purple. Sans stepped on one of them and slid across the tiles to the other side, where Jason was shocked. Jason walked away slowly, looking as if he was contemplating his life choices. "Welp, now you smell like lemons. Congrats. I'm gonna make sure he's okay.", Sofia followed Jason, and Sans laughed.

Sans continued on, and he gasped when he found several snow statues of a small dog with a long neck. A human eating some chocolate looked to Sans. "Somebody came in here, filled with inspiration. She wanted to sculpt a snowdog that captured her emotions. Her dog got super excited about it, and its neck just got longer and longer... it was hard to watch, but I couldn't turn away.", the human said, and Sans chuckled as he approached a glowing orb, and he absorbed the nearby determination.

Sans - 9/1 HP - 1 (5) ATK - 1 (3) DEF

Sans continued on and completed a puzzle, still moving forward.

He found a bunch of snow piles, one of which had thirty dollars in it!

Then, he tried to get by a rather large snow pile, and it moved!!!

A human poked his head out of it and grinned. "Hi!", he said. But then he emerged from the snow pile, and he towered over Sans, as did his dog. "Welp.", Sans said. Sans beckoned the dog to him, and he petted it. He ducked under a large hug from the dog and the human's spear. He threw the stick he had picked up on his way up the mountain and the dog brought it back. The dog laid on his lap, and he could barely move! Sans blocked the human's spear as he petted the dog. The dog got up and pat the ground with its front paws. Sans threw a snow decahedron, and it splatted on the ground. The dog rolled a small snowball back to Sans, and he petted the dog again. The dog gave Sans a few licks and then wandered away, dragging its human with it.

Sans followed the two and came across a wooden bridge. On the other end, Jason and Sofia were waiting. "AHA! MONSTER!! THIS IS YOUR FINAL CHALLENGE!!! I had originally had other plans, but since it is so dangerous for someone with as little HP as you, I have other plans!!! Make to this side without holding onto the ropes!!!", Jason then began to shake the bridge, and Sans almost lost immediately.

But then he got an idea.

Sans snapped his fingers, and he was right behind Jason. "I did it.", he said, and Jason gasped. "WOAH!!! THAT WAS COOL!!! WELL, I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!!! I MUST BE OFF TO PREPARE!!!", Jason ran off, and Sofia turned to Sans. "Seriously, I hope you know a bunch about BLUE ATTACKS.", Sofia warned, and Sans nodded. "I'm pretty well versed, don't worry.", he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason seems very set on capturing Sans and bringing him to 'Apollo.'  
> But it seems he doesn't know what that entails.  
> Sans doesn't even know what that entails.  
> Yet.  
> But I think you do, don't ya?  
> Hahaha, that bag of bones doesn't stand a chance.  
> This'll be fun.


	5. FeatherFlurry (Bonetrousle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sans enters IceBerg Town, he finally gets some information about the Queen of All Humans from a friendly shopkeeper, as well as information about the origins of IceBerg. But he also discovers that humans cannot leave the underground, and just how long they have been imprisoned. He has a brawl with Jason as well, and we learn about the queen's true intentions for Sans from Jason.

Sans walked into IceBerg Town, and he smiled. It was just like the town he lived in on the surface!!! Except much smaller. Sans approached a nearby orb of light and absorbed some nearby determination. 

Sans - 10/1 HP (MAX) - 1 (5) ATK - 1 (3) DEF

Sans opened the nearby box and put most of his belongings into it, just in case he would need them later.

Sans walked into a shop and smiled when the human greeted him. 

"Hello! Welcome to Icy Shop! What can I get for ya?", the human asked, and Sans hummed as he looked at the shelves. "What's a creamsicle?", he asked, and the human blinked. "Where on earth were ya raised? The surface? Well, it's a popsicle, but made of orange sherbert and creamy insides! It's actually the Queen's favorite food! Her second favorite being butterscotch cinnamon pie. But she adores these! And I'm sure if ya try one you will too.", the human said. "What's the bandanna?", Sans asked, and the human chuckled. "My niece gave it to me to sell. It's just a silly bandanna with abs drawn on it, but it's the start of her new 'fashion line.' She wants to be a shop owner just like me when she gets older. Ain't that sweet? She asks me every day if someone's bought it.", the human said, and Sans grinned. "Well, if it'll make her happy, I'll buy it!", he said, and the human grinned. "Aw, thanks, sweetheart! That'll be 20 dollars.", the human said, and Sans handed over the money for the bandanna and the creamsicle.

Sans tied the bandanna around his neck. It was a mint blue color.

Sans - 10/1 HP (MAX) - 1 (5) ATK - 1 (5) DEF

"Hey, it looks good on you! So, any questions? I can answer some questions about the history of Iceberg depending how lamely you were raised.", the human said, and Sans nodded. "Oh. Wow. That was a joke, but I'll help you out. A long time ago, after the war, we humans retreated to the very back of this cavern we're all trapped in. When the Queen was crowned, we felt strong enough to leave the clay city. Some of us decided that the swamp, the lava, or the capital wasn't for us, so we stayed right here. Don't try getting into the abandoned clay city, though. Unless your home leads to it on its own because it was built long ago or you can use your magic to dig under the door, the door's locked tight, and it has been for centuries.", the human explained, and Sans nodded. "Thank you. So what do you know about that brother and sister? You know, the one with the armor and the one with the sweater?", Sans asked, and the shopkeep rolled her eyes. "Sofia and Jason? They moved here from the capital about two years ago because it got too crowded. And I think 'The Amazing Jason' wants to find a monster and bring it to Apollo. Well, I guess the more of us there are trying to find the monsters the sooner we can leave this hell hole. It's hard to believe that we've been down here for over 7000 years, isn't it? Yeah, I know you didn't know that! And the Queen has lived through 2189 of them!!! Her birthday was last month!!!! I'm surprised she's managed to keep us together for that long. But I guess that's why she's the Queen! She loves all of us! Maybe if you hang around for a few days you might see her walking through!", the shop keep said, but Sans was hung up on something.

"How has she lived for the past 2189 years???", he asked, and the human blinked. "I don't know. But nobody minds. She always checks up on everyone to make sure we're all happy! Any human she finds that seems like they're depressed, she invites them for a cup of orange tea and lifts their spirits. Tea with the Queen really cheers them up because they know that someone cares about them and is working to save them, and they come back, good as new. She has plans for building a new school, and using some of the latest monster technology we've found in the trash to advance it! But she's been busy lately, as her newest protege, Chara, is taking most of her time. She hopes that one day, Chara can teach other humans how to use special RED MAGIC. Only the Queen and Chara know what RED MAGIC does, and I'm guessing it's because it's very powerful, and she doesn't want to get our hopes up. She's the only one that can use it, after all!", the human chirped. Sans gulped. 

He would have to get past a Queen that wanted him dead, but wanted her people to simply be happy. She probably just wanted to keep the humans safe, so if he showed her that he wouldn't hurt anyone, she might let him pass. But if a fight broke out... would he be able to go against someone who's lived over 2000 years? Probably not.

"Hey, my niece and my brother live next door at the inn. Maybe if you drop by, you can get a nice sleep and show my niece that you bought her bandanna? I'm sure she'd love that.", the human said, and Sans nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that. Thank you for your time!", he said, and he walked next door.

"Hello, welcome to the Icy Inn, Iceberg's premiere hotel! How may I help you today?", the innkeeper asked, and a little human girl gasped from behind the counter. "DADDY!!! HE BOUGHT IT!!! HE BOUGHT THE BANDANNA!!! HE LIKES IT!!!", the girl bounced around happily, and the father seemed overjoyed that his daughter was so happy. "Thank you for buying that. You have really made her day. Would you like a room? It's on me, her happiness is priceless.", the man said, and Sans nodded. "Cool. Follow me.", Sans followed the man upstairs and to a door. "Here's your room, and your room key. Have a nice sleep!", the man walked downstairs, and Sans entered his room.

He climbed into the bed and went to sleep.

Or at least he TRIED. 

The humans next door were snoring loudly, and there was no way Sans could block out the sound. And then when he thought for a moment that they were snoring a song, he couldn't UNHEAR it. Sans went downstairs and met the innkeeper again.

"Wow!! You look very well rested!!! Which is amazing, because you were only up there for about two minutes!! Well, I'll take the room key, and you can come back anytime!! I won't charge you for your room until after you've spent the whole night here and then sleep here again.", the human said, and Sans left.

He walked past a nervous human. "For some reason, that lady over there creeps me out. But I can't put my finger on it.", Sans turned to where the human was looking and understood completely. 

The human lady was walking another, smaller human.

Sans chose to avoid that human and walked up to a Christmas tree. 

A human looked at him. "Some awful teens started decorating some trees in the woods for no reason. But we put gifts under the trees, saying that if the teens stopped, they could have them. They didn't stop, but now it's a tradition to put presents under a decorated tree.", the human explained. Sans walked up to a kid in a sweater. "Dude! You can tell I'm a kid because I'm wearing a striped shirt!!!", the human smiled, and Sans hummed for a moment. Why did all children wear striped shirts? Even the monsters on the surface wore striped shirts at a young age...

Sans entered a food joint called "Stanley's."

The atmosphere reminded him of Sofia. The humans with their dogs were all playing poker, but it looked like the dogs were winning. Sans approached a female human that appeared to be very drunk. "Everything here is always the -hic- same. I want more food. -hic- M-More drinks! And more -hic- hot girls!!!", the human declared, and Sans chuckled.

He approached the dog owners. He approached the lovebirds first. "I wish that those two would show us some respect. I mean, we work hard, and so do our dogs. Throw us a bone already!! Our dogs need a treat!", they said, and Sans nodded. The dogs playing poker seemed bored with using standard dog food as chips.

Sans talked to Daniella the Blind. "I've been thinking about getting a spiked collar to express my personality. It makes a statement like, 'My dog has a collar on, put a leash on him and take him for a walk.' Don't you agree?", Daniella said, and Sans chuckled as he nodded.

Sans approached the bar, where a human with fiery red hair stood, cleaning a glass. "Stanley says he would offer you a beer, but he doesn't touch the stuff.", a human explained, and Sans nodded, leaving. 

Sans approached a human with a scarf wrapped tightly around her face. "I don't get it. How is everyone so happy and cheerful in these troubling times??? I mean, we suffer from problems every day! Like the lack of sunlight, wearing and using monster garbage unless we make it ourselves, and finding scrap parts is very difficult. Crowding, the lack of schools, the monsters that continue to fall down, and so much more!!! How can everyone ignore these facts and make jokes???", the human asked, and Sans shrugged before turning to the human next to the sad one. He seemed very cheerful. "The underground has a lot of problems, I'll admit it. But we can't do anything about it, so why whine about it? The Queen is doing her best to improve things. And I believe in her. She's gotten us this far, right?", the human said, and Sans nodded.

Sans took a north path and saw a human wearing no shirt throwing large ice cubes into the river. He wondered why they were doing that.

Sans continued north and found the place to be empty, but he did find a river bank.

Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello? May I speak to A- Oh. This is the wrong number, isn't it? Oh, it's the Wrong Number! The Wrong Number Song!!! We're very very sorry that we got it wrong! Oh, it's the Wrong Number! The Wrong Number Song!!! We're very very sorry that we got it wrong!!!", and they hung up. Sans raised a browbone at the randomness but continued back down.

He walked up to the library. Or at least, the Kibrary. That was one of the worst spelling mistakes he had seen on a sign yet. And on a library, too.

Sans walked in and approached the desk. "Hello, welcome to Iceberg Library! Yes, we know the sign is misspelled.", the librarian said.

Sans began to read the books on the shelves. He began to learn that humans had basically devolved since they were trapped underground, making monsters the now stronger species. He learned that when humans died, they turned to 'stardust' or determination, magic, and actual dust. Their determination and magic are absorbed by their close family members, while their dust is spread over their favorite thing, so their essence would live on in it. He learned about how humans evolved magic through the determination that was lost by their ancestors, and how a number of stars in their hair and clothes showed how old they were, and the more complex their little starry sky was, the more determination they had. Sans learned that the human with the most stars was the Queen, and she was often called 'Queen Galaxia' just because she was the closest thing the humans had to see the real stars, the crystals in MarshLily not quite as great in comparison. He learned that humans were very weak, and now THEY were the ones that could be killed in one blow, not monsters.

Looks like a lot of the legends about humans from the surface were really outdated.

Sans left the library and walked past a house with two mailboxes. One was full of junk mail, the other was crisp and clean. The house also had a garage.

Sans continued on, and it started snowing. Hard. He could barely make out a figure waiting for him in the snow.

"Jason?", he called, and the human turned to him. "Monster. Let me tell you about some complex feelings. Like, the feeling of finding another waffle lover. The fascination with one's love and appreciation for puzzles. The desire to have an awesome, rad person also think you are rad. To have a friend in that person. These feelings... ARE WHAT YOU MUST BE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!! WORRY NOT, MONSTER!!! FOR I, THE AMAZING JASON, WILL BE YOUR...", Jason stopped and frowned, turning away. "NO! I cannot be your friend! You are a monster! I am a human! I must CAPTURE YOU! I must join the Royal Guard! Fame. Recognition! RESPECT! THAT IS I, THE AMAZING JASON!!! NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!!", Jason turned to Sans in a fighting position. 

"I can see that you slept at the inn! So you have healed past your maximum HP! And thus, I shall give you a proper fight! HAVE AT THEE!!!", Jason threw magical feathers at Sans. They looked harmless and were rather slow, but they were large, and Sans knew that if he touched them he would get hurt.

It's a good thing Sans is good at dodging. (1/23)

And he would not be captured.

"Jason, I have to say, I like your hat.", Sans said, and he was confused when Jason blushed. "FLIRTING!!?!? NOW!?!? I guess this means I have to go on a date with you. FINE!!! LET'S DATE LATER! AFTER I'VE CAPTURED YOU!!!", Jason declared, and Sans dodged some more feathers. He had meant to compliment him, not flirt with him and go on a date with him!!! Ugh. Too late now.

(2/23)

"Jason, I'm not gonna fight you.", Sans said, and Jason huffed. "You're sparing me, huh? You refuse to fight?!?! Well then, brace yourself for... MY BLUE ATTACK!!!", Jason threw several blue feathers at Sans, who didn't move. 

Suddenly, Sans felt his soul sink a bit, and a feather came at him. It took a lot of effort, but Sans dodged it before looking at his soul.

(3/23)

It was blue. Had Jason turned HIM blue? Sans smirked. He knew how to play that game. Sans' hand glowed, and Jason gasped as his soul turned blue as well. "Two can play at that game, Jason!", Sans said, and Jason chuckled. "This will make it harder for me, yes, but Apollo has trained me himself! I WILL WIN!!!", Jason fired more feathers at Sans. He wasn't hit by one.

(4/23)

"Jason, you don't have to fight me, you know. You don't want to hurt me, I know that and I don't want to hurt you, and I won't. So let's just calm down.", Sans said. He was pretty good at avoiding conflict, but Jason looked like he wasn't going to give up. 

Sans checked Jason's stats.  
Jason - 8 ATK - 2 DEF  
Likes to laugh.

"HAHAHA!", Jason sent more feathers Sans' way, but once again, he dodged them all. 

(5/23)

"I wonder what I should wear...", Jason mumbled to himself as he attacked Sans again. Sans dodged all of them.

(6/23)

"Jason, I'm still NOT going to fight you. And I don't really want to be captured.", Sans said, but Jason snapped to attention. "WHAT!? I'm not thinking about that date thing!!!", Jason threw more feathers, and Sans dodged them all.

(7/23)

Sans decided it would be best if he just waited this out. Jason dabbed something behind his ear. "YEAH!! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!!", Jason warned, and he threw more feathers at Sans, who dodged them again.

(8/23)

Sans sighed as he took a few breaths. Jason put some kind of powder behind his ear. "I CAN ALMOST FEEL MY FUTURE POPULARITY!!!", Jason grinned. He threw more feathers, and Sans dodged them all again.

(9/23)

Jason dabbed something else behind his ear. "JASON! HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!!!", the human was daydreaming as he fought Sans. Sans dodged Jason's attack again, refusing to be hit.

(10/23)

Jason continued to put things behind his ear and Sans didn't get how all of it fit back there. "JASON! UNRIVALED WAFFLE MAKER!!!", the human continued to boast, and Sans dodged more and more attacks.

(11/23)

Sans was very curious about what Jason was dabbing behind his ears so much. And where he was keeping it all. "APOLLO WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME!!!", Jason chirped, and Sans continued to dodge his attacks.

(12/23)

Jason ran out of things to put behind his ears. "THE QUEEN WILL KNIGHT ME HERSELF!! SHE WILL BREW A NEW BLEND OF TEA IN MY HONOR!!!", Jason declared, and Sans dodged more feathers. He was getting kinda tired, though.

(13/23)

Jason was trying hard to keep his cool, but he was very excited. "MY SISTER WILL... Actually, Sofia probably won't change very much. At all.", Jason launched another attack, which Sans dodged.

(14/23)

"Look Jason. I can't be captured. I have to go home to my family and friends! They're probably worried sick about me! Look, neither of us wants to hurt each other, so please, let's just forget this fight, okay?", Sans said, and Jason frowned. "I am sorry, but I am sure the Queen will let you go home as soon as you are delivered to her!", Jason launched another attack, which Sans dodged.

"Welp, I tried.", he said.

(15/23)

Jason's armor was rattling in excitement. "I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS!!! But...", Jason drifted off, and Sans dodged another attack.

(16/23)

Jason was considering his options now that Sans had given him a reason not to fight him. "Will anyone like me as sincerely as you???", Jason asked, and Sans shrugged as he dodged another attack.

(17/23)

Jason laughed quietly to himself. "Someone like you is really rare...", Jason said, and Sans really felt his sweat on his skull as he dodged again.

(18/23)

Jason was trying not to show how conflicted his feelings were, but he was failing. "And dating might be kind of hard...", Jason sighed as he launched another attack, which Sans dodged.

(19/23)

Jason's armor rattled once again. "After you're captured and sent away...", Jason admitted. Sans dodged another attack, breathing heavily. He couldn't keep this up for much longer.

(20/23)

Jason was cackling to himself to lift his spirits. "URGH! WHO CARES!?!? GIVE UP ALREADY!!!", Jason threw several speedy feathers at Sans, who quickly dodged them all.

(21/23)

Jason prepared a feather attack. "GIVE UP OR FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!!", Jason said, and Sans dodged another round of feathers, huffing, puffing, and sweating.

(22/23)

Jason cackled loudly. "YEAH!! I'LL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK SOON!!!", Jason fired another round of feathers at Sans, who dodged them. But he was exhausted. He didn't think he could dodge much more.

(23/23)

Jason rattled his armor again. "NOT LONG AND I'LL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!!", Jason declared. He threw bones at Sans, and Sans was hit once. 8/1 HP

(24/23)

It smelled like feathers. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GIVE UP BEFORE I USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!!", Jason said, and Sans was hit once again by a feather. 6/1 HP

(25/23)

Jason's armor rattled. "BEHOLD! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!!", Jason declared, but all that Sans could see was a little white cat playing with some feathers. 

"WHAT THE HECK MAN!?! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! HEY, DUMB CAT!! STOP PLAYING WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! YOU HEAR ME!?!? STOP IT!! GIVE ME THOSE FEATHERS!!", the cat slowly stalked away with the feathers in its mouth. "HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?? COME BACK WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!!", Jason went silent as the cat ran off with the feathers. "Oh well. I'll just use a really awesome regular attack.", Jason sighed.

Sans sighed in relief as he caught some of his breath, regaining some energy.

(21/23)

Jason got ready to use a regular attack. "Ugh. Here's an absolutely normal attack.", he mumbled, and he launched the attack. Sans dodged a lot of the feathers, but it was really draining his energy now that he was already tired. 

The cat ran under Sans and he jumped over it, then jumping over a pile of feathers that said, 'rad dude.' He jumped over a feather with a skateboard and then saw a sea of feathers coming towards him, followed by a large feather that he could not jump over. 

Using his magic, Sans lifted himself over the attack, then landing on the ground, exhausted. A single, tiny feather slowly got closer to him and hit him. He had no more energy. 4/1 HP

(23/23)

Both he and Jason were exhausted. "WELL... -huff- IT'S CLEAR... YOU CAN'T... -huff- BEAT ME!!!", Jason said, and Sans nodded in agreement. At this point, if Jason really tried, he could keep going, but Sans was done.

"YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR SHOES!!! THEREFORE I, THE AMAZING JASON, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!!! I WILL SPARE YOU, MONSTER!!! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!!!", Jason spared Sans.

"Cool. I never wanted to fight... and I don't think I can right now -yawn- anyway...", Sans said, and Jason sighed as Sans ate some Samoas, regaining his energy.

"Man... I can't even stop someone as weak as you... Apollo's going to be disappointed in me... I'll never join the Royal Guard... And... my number of friends will remain zero.", the human said, and Sans felt his soul twist.

"Hey, let's be friends!", Sans said, and Jason gasped. "REALLY!?! YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME!!??! THAT'S AWESOME!!! WELL, I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU!!! WOAH!! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GONE ON OUR DATE YET, AND I'M ALREADY IN THE FRIENDZONE!! WHO KNEW ALL I NEEDED TO DO TO MAKE FRIENDS WAS GIVE SOMEONE DANGEROUS PUZZLES AND FIGHT THEM MISERABLY!!?!? THE MORE YOU KNOW.", Jason giggled.

"Well, since we're friends now and you've taught me so much, I'll let you pass through! I'll even give directions to the surface!", Jason said, and Sans gasped. "Continue forward until you reach the end of the cavern. Then, when you reach the capital, cross the barrier. That's the magical seal trapping us all down here. Anything can enter through it, but only beings with a powerful soul can leave. Like you! You're very strong! That's why the Queen wants to get a monster! She wants to open the barrier with soul power! Then us humans can return to the surface! Oh, I almost forgot.", Jason went quiet and kind of serious.

"To reach the exit, you will have to pass... through THE QUEEN'S CASTLE. The Queen of All Humans... She is... well...", Sans listened carefully, and Jason smiled widely. "A big, sparkly pushover! Everybody loves her! I'm certain if you say, 'Excuse me, Ms. Simmons, can I please go home?' She'll guide you straight to the barrier herself! Anyway, that's enough talking! I'll be at home, being an awesome friend! Feel free to come by and have that date later! Hahahahaha!", Jason ran past Sans and back into IceBerg town while the skeleton monster processed what he just heard.

The humans were locked underground with a magical barrier, and the queen wanted Sans so she could open the barrier and free her people. The queen's last name was Simmons. She was a pushover that sparkled. Sans just had to help her break the barrier, and he could go home, and humans could go free! He just wished he knew who 'Kennedy' was because Melissa said that Kennedy wanted him dead.

Kennedy might be a big problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Seems like the Queen is very old. She likes tea, orange creamsicles, and her subjects! But she also has a protege who she is teaching about magic.
> 
> Let's just make sure not to give this kid a knife, huh?


	6. DATING START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date the cinnamon roll. Do it... DO IT.

Sans continued on and entered a swampy marshland, which he assumed was MarshLily. He found a small room with Sofia, the kid from Iceberg, a human and a weird, blue flower.

Sans approached a glowing orb and absorbed nearby determination.

Sans - 5/1 HP - 1 (5) ATK - 1 (5) DEF

Sans was about to walk past Sofia when she stopped him. "Hey, it's almost my break time, so do you wanna head to Stanley's with me?", she asked, and Sans nodded.

"Cool, let's go.", Sofia walked further into MarshLily, and Sans followed her. She snapped her fingers, and suddenly, they were both in Stanley's. "Sweet shortcut.", Sans said, and Sofia grinned. "I know, right?", she began to talk to everyone before she sat down at the bar. Sans checked the seat before pulling a whoopie cushion out from underneath. "Nice one.", Sofia said, and she looked at Stanley.

"So, whatcha want? Burger or fries?", Sofia asked, and Sans smiled. "I'll have a burger.", he said, and Sofia nodded. "Stan, double order of burgers, please.", Stanley went to prepare the order and Sofia turned to Sans.

"So what do you think... of my brother?", Sofia asked, and Sans smiled. "He's awesome. Kinda reminds me of my brother.", he said, and Sofia grinned. "He is awesome. You would be too if you had armor gifted to you from the Captain of the Royal Guard. He rarely takes it off. He does wash it. When he showers. You know, he wanted to be in the Royal Guard so badly, that he knocked on the Captain of the Royal Guard's door and begged him to be in it. He got the door slammed in his face because... well... it was three in the morning. But when the captain woke up the next morning, Jason was still there. He was impressed by his perseverance and offered my bro special training. It's... a work in progress. He's also been taking cooking lessons. Which is good. The batch of waffles that he left out actually wasn't that bad for him. Maybe in the next two years, he'll make something edible.", Sofia said, and Sans chuckled. "Yeah, my bro isn't good at cooking either. He prefers spaghetti, though.", Sans said, and Sofia grinned. "Cool.", she said. 

Stanley came back with their food and set it in front of them.

"Thanks, Stan. Hey, want some ketchup?", Sofia asked, and Sans perked up. "Yes. Like, absolutely you never have to ask me that again because the answer will always be yes. Yes.", Sans took the bottle, but instead of putting it on his burger, which already had ketchup on it, Sans made sure the lid was on tight. "Wow, that would've been a mess, huh?", Sofia said, and Sans smirked. "Yep.", he tilted the bottle of ketchup back and drank it all. Sofia looked surprised. "Huh. I guess you REALLY like ketchup. I do too, but personally, I prefer salad dressing.", Sofia pulled out a bottle of ranch and took a small drink from it. "Hehehe.", Sans chuckled, and he put the ketchup bottle down. 

"Oh, hey, I wanted to ask you something.", Sofia turned to Sans and everything else seemed to go dark. She had his full attention.

"Have you ever heard of a talking flower?", Sofia asked, and Sans nodded. He didn't really like that flower very much. "So you know all about it. The whispering bloom. They're everywhere in MarshLily. Talk to 'em, and they'll repeat it in a hushed, soft tone.", Sofia said, and Sans was confused. "And...?", he asked, and Sofia blinked. "What about it? Well, Jason told me something VERY interesting the other day. Sometimes, when no one is around, a flower appears and whispers things to him. Flattery... Advice... Encouragement... Predictions. Weird, right?", she said, and Sans nodded with a frown. "Someone must be using a whispering bloom to trick my brother. Keep an eye out, okay?", Sofia said, and Sans chuckled. "I'll keep an eye socket out.", he said, and Sofia smiled. "Thanks.", she said. The room went back to normal and Sofia stood up.

"I can't believe you kept me from work so long. I need to get back. But hey, you should go on that date with my bro. He seems pretty excited about it. But don't try anything.", Sofia warned, and Sans nodded. "Trust me, I don't plan on doing anything when he reminds me so much of my own brother.", Sans said, and Sofia nodded. "Good.", she walked away.

Sans walked to Sofia and Jason's house and found Jason outside. "AHA! ARE YOU READY TO DATE!?!", the human asked, and Sans nodded. "Cool! I'm gonna take you someplace that I really like!", Jason took two steps away from the house before standing on his porch. "MY HOUSE!!! COME ON IN!!", the human ran in, and Sans followed him.

The inside was rather cozy. There was a tv, a kitchen, and a very comfy living room. There was a table with a saucepan on it. "That's where my sister's pet rock lives! She never feeds it, so I have to do it for the rock's sake.", Jason said. Sans looked in the pot. There was a rock on the bottom, but the pot was halfway full of maple syrup. 

Sans wandered into the kitchen, and Jason followed him. "This is my kitchen! Feel free to look around!", Sans walked over to the fridge. "Ah, my food house! Feel free to look in it!", he said, and Sans opened it. In the bottom half, there were several plastic bags of nothing but waffles. In the top half, there was a cupcake wrapper.

Sans looked at the kitchen sink, which was so short that the sink part was incredibly shallow. "That's my fantastic 'short sink'! Now everybody can reach it, and that stupid cat can't steal the feathers I store in the cabinet! Take a look!", Jason urged. Sans opened the very thin door and saw a tiny, white cat playing with the feathers underneath. "HEY! KNOCK THAT OFF!", Jason scolded the cat, but it ran off with the feathers. "Nevermind that last part about the whole cat thing.", Jason grumbled. San left the kitchen and turned on the tv.

Music began to play. "Ooh! My favorite show!", Jason chirped, but it was nothing but an intermission screen. "Oh no! This isn't a good episode! DON'T JUDGE ME!!", Jason wailed, and Sans flinched. He picked up a joke book, but when he opened it, the pages were blank besides a few jokes written in golden crayon. Sans didn't understand them, but maybe they were funny to humans.

Sans put the book down and walked upstairs in front of a door. "That's my room! If you're ready we could go in there and... do date things? I don't really know.", Jason said, and Sans shrugged. "Why not?", he said, and Jason pulled him into the room.

Jason had a speed boat bed. A speed boat bed.

"Here we are! On our date! I've actually never done this before...", Jason said, and Sans sighed.

"So, I have grabbed an official dating guide from the library! Let me see... Step one; ask them on a date.", Jason stood up tall. "MONSTER!! I SHALL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!!", Jason said, and Sans nodded. "Yep.", he said, and Jason smiled. "WOAH! THAT'S ONE STEP DONE ALREADY!!!" he turned the page. "Step two; be polite to your date, give them a compliment.", Jason looked to Sans. "You look nice today. Your... uh... you don't have eyes? What do I say then?", Jason wondered, and Sans chuckled. "Well, you can compliment my eye lights or my eye sockets instead. That's where my eyes would go if I had any.", Sans said, and Jason gasped. "GREAT IDEA!!! Your eye lights... uh... shine like the stars in the Queen's hair?", Jason said, and Sans smiled. "Aw, you're too kind.", he said, and Jason grinned. "Great! That's two down! Step three... put on nice clothes to show you care...", Jason went silent. 

"Wait a second... 'Wear clothing...' That bandanna you're wearing... YOU'RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW!!! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU WERE WEARING CLOTHES EARLIER TOO! YOU WERE WEARING AN OLD RIBBON!!!", Jason gasped with shock. "No... could it be...? You've wanted to date me from the very beginning!?!?!", Jason said, and Sans shrugged. "Uh, yes???", he replied, and Jason flinched. 

"NO!!! YOU PLANNED IT ALL!!! YOU'RE WAY BETTER AT DATING THAN I AM!!! NO!!! YOUR DATING POWER!!!", Jason exclaimed, and for some reason, Sans felt a lot more confident in this date. Jason glared at Sans. "HEH. HEHEHEH!!! DON'T THINK YOU'VE BESTED ME YET!!! I, THE AMAZING JASON, HAVE NEVER BEEN DEFEATED AT DATING, AND I'M NOT STARTING NOW!!!", suddenly, the whole date felt like a fight.

"MONSTER!!! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART. BUT I, TOO, CAN WEAR CLOTHING!!! I CAN EASILY DEFEAT YOU!!!", Jason yelled. "IN FACT, I'M WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW! UNDER MY ARMOR! I ALWAYS DO, JUST IN CASE OF SOMEONE WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!!! AND NOW, IT IS TIME!!! BEHOLD!!!", Jason took off and ran back.

He was wearing a shirt that was tie-dyed, had disco pants on, and platform shoes. He also had a large wig with long, blonde hair. Sans wanted to cringe at the old fashion. 

Not the disco days... and a weird wig.

"HA! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY NEW STYLE!?!", Jason asked, and Sans sighed. "A little cringy. No one's dressed like that since the 1960's and that was over two thousand years ago. Sorry dude.", Sans said, and Jason gasped. "SINCERE AND HONEST CRITICISM! NO!!!", Sans felt a bit more confident in the date. "BUT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MAKES THIS OUTFIT AMAZING DESPITE ITS FLAWS!!! SEE IF YOU CAN FIND IT!!!", Jason said, and Sans looked at the wig. It was a bit off. "Uh... is it the wig?", he asked, and Jason gasped. "My wig? Why yes! Underneath this amazing wig is...", Jason took off the wig and Sans winced. 

There was a plate of waffles.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A PLATE OF WAFFLES, BUT NO!!!", Jason said, and Sans raised a browbone. "THIS IS THE FINEST CREATION I HAVE MADE THUS FAR!!! THE FINEST BATTER THIS WORLD HAS SEEN, COOKED TO PERFECTION, THANKS TO ME!!! AND IT'S FOR YOU!!!", Jason said, and he gave the plate to Sans.

Sans took a bite of the waffle and cringed. "NO!! YOUR FACE!!! SUCH PURE EMOTION!! NO!!!!", Sans felt his confidence soar, and he got a feeling that the date was over.

"Monster. It's clear now. You're madly in love with me. Everything you do. Everything you say. It's all been for my sake. Monster. I want you to be happy, too. It's time for me to express my feelings. It's time that I told you! I, Jason...", Jason paused for a moment. "I... Um...", Jason began to sweat. "Boy, is it hot in here or what??? Oh shoot...", Jason looked to Sans. "Monster, I... I'm sorry. I don't like you the way you like me. Romantically, I mean.", Jason said, and Sans sighed in relief. "I TRIED VERY HARD TO! I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME... I WOULD GO ON A DATE WITH YOU, AND FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH!!! I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME!!! BUT... I FAILED. I feel just the same as before. And instead, by dating you... I have only drawn you deeper into your intense love for me! A dark prison of compassion, with no escape! How could I have done this to my dear friend???", Jason then stopped.

"No. Wait. That's wrong!!! I cannot fail at anything!!!! MONSTER!!! I'LL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TRYING TIMES!!! I'LL KEEP BEING YOUR COOL FRIEND... AND ACT LIKE THIS NEVER HAPPENED.", Jason said, and Sans sighed in relief. "Thanks, Jason, I appreciate it.", Sans said, and Jason smiled. "NO PROBLEM!!! You, after all, are very great. It would be tragic to lose your friendship. So don't cry because you can't kiss me... because you don't even have lips. And one day, you'll find someone almost as great as me!!! I may be the greatest, but I'll help you settle for second best!! HAHAHA!", Jason grinned. 

"I must be off, you have a fun time going to the capital, monster!", Jason took off.

Sans left the house and entered MarshLily, walking past Sofia's station and continuing on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job. You won at dating.
> 
> I guess.


	7. Apollo the Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans enters MarshLily and has too-close-for-comfort experience with the Captain of the Royal Guard and his bird.
> 
> Sans has stepped into Apollo's territory.
> 
> Let's hope that he comes out in one piece.

Sans continued, walking across a waterfall. There were rocks falling down it, but there was something behind the waterfall. Sans investigated it and found a tutu. He put it on.

Sans - 5/1 HP - 1 (5) ATK - 1 (10) DEF

Sans continued on and entered a darkened area. 

He entered some grass but stopped when he saw a tall, armored figure standing on the ledge above him. The figure seemed to have a bird on its head. The bird was glowing pinkish-gold, but the ends of its feathers on its tail, wings, and head were blue, making the bird appear to be the sky at dawn.

Soon, Jason approached the figure.

"Hello, Apollo!", he greeted, and 'Apollo' said something Sans couldn't hear. "Oh yes, the monster I called you about earlier.", Jason said. Apollo said something. "Did I fight him? Yes, yes I did.", Jason said. Apollo said something else. "Yes, I fought valiantly, but in the end... I failed to capture the monster.", Jason said, and Apollo huffed and said something. "What? You're going to take his soul yourself? But Apollo, please, you don't have to destroy him!", Apollo looked at Jason, and he took a few steps back. "I... I understand. I'll help you in any way I can.", Jason said, and he took off.

Sans gulped. He tried to walk through the grass, but Apollo heard him, and walked to the edge of the ledge, summoning a silver bow and pointing an arrow right at Sans' skull. The bird opened its wings and glared at Sans, its eyes seemingly on fire.

Apollo looked around and sighed. He put the bow away and backed away from the ledge. He disappeared into the shadows, glaring at Sans with one, glowing eye.

Sans left the grass, and the kid from earlier followed him out. "Dude! Did you see how he was staring at you!! That was so cool! Cmon, let's go find him again!!!", the kid ran off, and Sans stood next an orb, absorbing some nearby determination.

Sans - 6/1 HP - 1 (5) ATK - 1 (10) DEF

Sans continued on, finding some plants and some water he couldn't cross. A sign on the wall said, "Bridge Blooms blossom in fours."

Sans lined up four Bridge Blooms across the water, and they opened wide enough for him to walk on.

Sans walked across and found another puzzle involving Bridge Blooms, which he solved easily. But he got a call on his phone that Melissa gave him. "Uh, hello?", Sans asked, and Jason gasped. "MONSTER! I FOUND YOUR NUMBER! FANTASTIC! I'M ASKING FOR A FRIEND... UH, WHAT CLOTHES ARE YOU WEARING??? MY FRIEND THINKS HE SAW YOU IN A TUTU. Are you wearing a tutu?", Jason asked, and Sans frowned. He was asking for Apollo. "Um... yes?", Sans answered, and Jason gasped. "THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!!!", and the human hung up.

Sans continued on and found a room with whispering blooms. 

"A long time ago, humans would make their wishes to the stars in the sky. If one wished hard enough, it would come true! But now, all we have are these crystals in the ceiling...", the flower repeated, and Sans looked up. Sure enough, there were crystals in the ceiling that resembled the night sky. But it obviously was no real replacement for the real stars. Sans approached another flower. "Hey! We have something else too, remember? We have the Queen! She has so much determination and magic that her cloak is even better than these crystals! If we make a wish in her name, it'll come true because she is our night sky! She will free us all! All of us wishing together for the same thing can't be wrong! You have to keep hope!", the flower repeated. Sans approached the next flower. "You're right! Queen Galaxia will free us, and punish the monsters for everything they have done to our people!", the flower repeated. 

Sans frowned. The Queen seemed to be the humans' only hope for freedom after all these years. 

The humans didn't deserve this suffering. They deserved to be free, just like everybody else!

Sans looked into a telescope that was nearby and read the message on the lens. He approached the wall to the north, and it opened.

Sans walked through and found ancient engraving on the wall. He could barely make it out. 

"The War of Monsters and Humans"  
"Why did the monsters attack? Indeed, it seemed they had everything to fear. We were much stronger, it would have taken the souls of every single monster to equal the power to one human soul. But now, the opposite is true. They are much stronger, and now, we are much weaker."  
"But now, monsters have the weakness that we once did. Ironically, it is the strength of their souls, the power we once possessed. Their souls persist after death, even outside of the body."  
"If a human defeats a monster, they can take its soul. A human with a monster soul... a horrible being with incredible, unfathomable power."  
The next had an illustration of an unsettling creature, that looks as if had once been a human.

Sans walked away, floating across the water with a small raft, climbing off. The raft floated away, but Sans simply continued. But...

He didn't like the tense feeling in the air.

Suddenly, an arrow flew out in front of him and wedged itself in the deck. Sans looked up at the nearby ledge, and Apollo was there with his bird!

Sans began to run as fast as his legs could carry him, dodging some arrows while blocking others. Suddenly, he fell to the ground. Something had his hoodie! He lifted his head to look, and the bird was pulling him towards Apollo! 

"Hey! Get off! Stop it! No!", Sans struggled, but the bird was relentless. Sans used his magic to summon a blue bone, and he pointed it at the bird, who squawked and let go, letting Sans run away. The bird began to chase him, and Sans had to dodge both the bird and Apollo's arrows. Sans found a large patch of grass, and he ran into it, hiding from the dangerous duo.

Apollo made his way into the grass and stuck his hand in. But he only pulled out the human kid from earlier. Apollo put the kid down and walked away.

Sans crawled out of the grass, and the kid followed him. "Holy cow! Apollo just... touched me! I'm never washing my face again! You're so unlucky! You were so close!", the kid ran off, and Sans sighed.

He continued on and found an orb of light, and he absorbed the nearby determination.

Sans - 7/1 HP - 1 (5) ATK - 1 (10) DEF

Sans kept going, and he found Sofia with a telescope. "Usually, it would cost several thousand dollars to use this beauty, but for you? Free.", Sofia said, and Sans looked through it. He couldn't see anything. He pulled away and looked to Sofia. "Doesn't really work, sorry.", he said, but Sofia was shocked. She wiped her finger on the eyepiece, and purple ink was on it. "How come you didn't get inked?", she asked, and Sans shrugged. "Oh. You don't have any flesh... the ink isn't really gonna stay on too well, huh? Well, I tried.", Sofia went back to standing.

Sans shrugged and continued on.

He walked down a path with a lot of whispering blooms.

Sans could hear a conversation from some of the flowers he couldn't reach.

"Sis, do you have any wishes to make?"  
"I have one... but.... it's kind of stupid."

Sans walked away from the flowers and down a split in the path. He found some grass, and in the grass he found a pair of ballet shoes.

"Am I really about to do this?", Sans asked himself. "Yes, yes I am.", Sans put the shoes on, taking off his own sneakers and walking back along the path to put them in the box.

Sans got a call on his phone. "Hey! It's Jason! So, my friend that I was asking for... his opinion of you is a little... murdery. But I'm sure you already knew that! So after hearing such a suspicious question, you obviously changed your clothes! Such a smart cookie! So I told Apollo what you were wearing! Now you're safe and I didn't lie! Being friends with everyone is easy!", Jason hung up.

Sans walked on, listening to the occasional whispering bloom.

"Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh!"

Sans found another sign on the walls. 

"The power to destroy them without mercy. This is the power the monsters feared.", Sans read and continued on.

Sans entered a long room, and a human slowly came out of the water. "Hi! I'm Ollie! Ollie, y'hear! You're visiting MarshLily, huh? You love it, huh? Yeah, me too! It's my big favorite!", Sans continued on, and the human swam to keep up with him. "Even though... the water here is getting very shallow. I can barely swim here like I could as a kid... but that's okay! It beats moving to the city! And living in all those crowded apartments!", Ollie said, and he swam to keep up with Sans. "And I have nowhere to live there, anyway, so even if I wanted to... But that's okay! Apollo will fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of this place and live by the ocean, y'hear!", Sans continued walking, reaching the end of the room. "Hey, that's the end of this room... I'll see you around! Have fun! In MarshLily!", the human submerged, and Sans continued on.

Sans entered a room and encountered a human who was hiding behind her hair. She looked very shy but was softly singing.

Sans began to hum a tune, and she brushed her hair out of her face as she sang along. Her voice turned into musical bullets, which Sans dodged and blocked. Sans continued to hum, and humans were drawn to the music. Suddenly, it was a concert. The shy human sang along, and Sans dodged more music. Sans continued to hum, and he could see Sofia selling tickets made of toilet paper. The shy human continued to sing, and Sans continued to dodge. Sans and the human continued to sing until it was time for them to part ways. Sans dodged the shy human's goodbye song, and she wandered away.

Sans read some more ancient writings. 

"There is no counter to our ability to take their souls. They can no longer take our souls as they shatter upon our deaths. An incredible power would be needed to take the soul from a living human."  
"There is only one exception. The soul of a human with an excess of determination and magic persists after death, even if for a few moments. But there have only been records of two humans with this excess amount of determination and magic, and one of them has been dead for over two thousand years. A monster could absorb a soul like that, but this has never happened. And now it never will."

Sans continued on, finding a statue of a saddened human wearing a cloak with a hood over its head. There was rain pouring on top of it. Sans continued and found a bucket full of umbrellas. Sans had an idea, and he grabbed an umbrella.

He took one and put it into the statue's hand, and to his shock, a music box began to play from the inside.

Sans listened to the music for a moment and smiled weakly. The music box reminded him of how much he missed his family. Sans continued on, grabbing an umbrella as he went.

He found the little kid from earlier. "You have an umbrella? Cool, let's go!", Sans followed the kid through the watery area.

"So, one day, we had a class project, and the Queen came to school. We had to call her Ms. Simmons.", Sans continued walking as the kid talked. "We had to take care of a flower. Something about learning how to be responsible. The Queen volunteered her own flowers from her garden. So I was thinking, how cool would it be if Apollo came to school!? He could even bring Skylar, his bird! They could beat up all the teachers!", the kid said, and Sans raised a browbone. "Actually, maybe not. Apollo and Skylar are way too cool to ever hurt an innocent.", the kid said, and they continued into the next room.

Sans gasped. The ceiling was covered in beautiful crystals, stretching out almost forever. It was like an actual night sky, but not as bright. In the distance, a castle could be seen. Sans assumed that that was the Queen's castle.

Sans continued on, taking in the beauty of the surrounding area.

Sans found a bucket and put the umbrella in it.

There was a ledge, but Sans couldn't reach the top. "Here, climb on my shoulders!", the human said, and Sans shrugged, climbing up. "I'll find a way around, don't worry! See you later!", the human took off.

Sans read some more ancient writings.  
"The monsters, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy. We did not want to hurt them, we knew how dangerous we were to them, and we did not want to abuse our power."  
"In the end, it could hardly be called a war. We fled, not wanting to be harmed, but not wanting to hurt the ones that had once been our neighbors, or even family members and family friends. But not a single life was lost that day in the war."

Sans approached a glowing orb and absorbed the nearby determination.

Sans - 8/1 HP - 1 (10) ATK - 1 (10) DEF

Sans continued on, and he felt as if he was being watched.

Suddenly, beams of light hit the deck he was on, and several arrows poked out of the ground where they were.

Sans saw Apollo and Skylar on the lower deck and he ran for his life.

Sans summoned a blue bone just in case Skylar came after him again, and sure enough, she grabbed his sleeve, letting go when he swung the attack. He ran and ran. 

He eventually reached a large stretch of the deck, and he looked around, and saw a path! He ran down it but stopped.

Dead. End.

Sans heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to face Apollo.

The human towered over him, but Skylar was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a bird call was heard, and Skylar zipped past the wet deck, easily cutting through the rotting wood.

Sans felt the deck begin to fall away, and then he fell.

Everything went black.

A cry sounded out, and someone came. "It sounds like it came from over here...", a voice said, and then a gasp. "Oh... you've fallen down, haven't you? Here, let me help you.", a small amount of movement could be seen. "XXXXX, huh? That's a nice name. My name is..."

Sans woke up.


	8. Bunch of Junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets people who live in garbage, feel like garbage and sell garbage.  
> He learns some more about Apollo and his bird, Skylar.  
> He learns about the Lost Determination Rune and the "Prophecy" and the "Angel."  
> He also finds out what an apple is.

He was in another patch of dandelions, but this time, he seemed to be in a garbage dump. Sans could recognize many of the brands around him.

He walked by most of it and found a glowing orb. He absorbed the nearby determination.

Sans - 9/1 HP - 1 (10) ATK - 1 (10) DEF

Sans continued and found a cooler of astronaut food. He took one and pocketed it. He saw another dummy and he hit it. He felt bad and straightened it up a bit.

But it... moved...?

A human came out from behind the dummy and glared at him.

"YOU! YOU FOOL! IT IS A DUMMY! YOU ARE WASTING YOUR ENERGY! I, HOWEVER, AM A HUMAN! AND THAT IS MY DUMMY! MY COUSIN HAD A DUMMY TOO, UNTIL... YOU CAME ALONG!! YOU INSULTED THEIR DUMMY, AND THEY FELT SELF CONSCIOUS ABOUT IT! BUT NOW, YOU ARE HERE! AND I WILL AVENGE MY COUSIN! PREPARE YOURSELF, MONSTER! BECAUSE I WILL RIP YOUR SOUL FROM YOUR BODY!!!", the human stomped his feet, and Sans was thrown into a fight.

It's Alex the ANGRY!

The human got so mad that he used his magic to lift himself off the ground.

He began to throw trash at Sans, but his magic covered the trash, molding it into dummies! The dummies seemed to come to life!

"DUMMIES! ATTACK!", Alex yelled, and Sans had to dodge the magic attacks that the dummies made. But they flew and hit the human!

"OW! WHAT ARE YOU- OUCH! YOU DUMMIES! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING YOUR MAGIC ATTACKS!", the human yelled, and glared at Sans. "YOU HEARD NOTHING YOU LITTLE RAT!!!", the human yelled, but Sans had heard it all. He began to dodge the attacks as the human ranted at his dummies and about how he would use Sans' soul to leave the underground and make dummies for stores.

Finally, the human snapped as he swayed back and forth. "DUMMIES!! YOU ARE THE WORST! YOU ARE ALL FIRED!!!", the human tore apart the dummies he had made and made new ones out of the metallic trash. "NOW YOU'LL SEE MY REAL POWER!!! RELYING ON PEOPLE WHO ARE MADE OF BETTER GARBAGE!!!", Alex ordered the dummies to attack Sans, and yet, he still got hit. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!?", the human yelled, and after a while, he snapped again.

"DUMMIES! FINAL ATTACK!!", Sans dodged all of the attacks and the human began to laugh maniacally. "WHATEVER! WHATEVER!! WHATEVER!!! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!!!", the human pulled a knife out of the nearby trash. "I HAVE KNIVES!!!", the human threw the knife at Sans, but he couldn't dodge it.

But it didn't hurt. Sans looked down. The knife had gone through his hoodie and shirt, creating a rip. The knife hadn't hit any of his bones. The dummy was shocked. "WHAT!?!?!? I'M OUT OF KNIVES AND IT DIDN'T EVEN KILL YOU!?!?! WHATEVER!! I CAN'T KILL YOU, AND YOU CAN'T KILL ME!! YOU'LL FIGHT ME FOREVER!! FOREVER!!!! FOREVER!!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!", the human flinched when something dripped onto him. "What is this!? Argh, ACID RAIN!? I'M DONE.", the human stormed off.

And to Sans' surprise, Nathan walked up to him. "Oh no... Did I interrupt? It looked like you two were having fun... As soon as I came over here your friend left...", Nathan said, and Sans shook his head. "No, no, it's fine.", he said, and Nathan looked at him. "Really?", he asked, and Sans nodded. "Okay. Well... my house is up ahead... just in case you wanted to drop by... or in case you... don't...", Nathan walked away to his house and Sans approached a glowing orb and absorbed some nearby determination.

Sans - 10/1 HP (MAX) - 1 (10) ATK - 1 (10) DEF

Sans walked to the first north path and found Alex setting up his dummy outside of a house. "What? What?! WHAT!? It's a living.", he said, and he continued. 

Sans went back to go to the second path, and he found two houses. He entered the first one and found Nathan inside!

"Oh, you actually came... I wasn't expecting that... Well, make yourself at home...", Nathan watched Sans, and Sans was happy to see a small smile on the human's face. Nathan kind of reminded Sans of Mettaton's cousin. And Sans knew that Blooky liked it when people tried to be as casual as possible when they visited.

Sans investigated the music players on the floor. He played one, and a spooky tune came out of it. "Ah... they don't make tunes like this anymore...", Nathan began to bob his head to the music. Sans played the next song. It was a remixed version of the first, and it was dubstep. But... there was no drop. Sans also played the third one, and Nathan began to sing along. Sans looked at Nathan's fridge, and Nathan walked over to it.

"Oh, are you hungry? Here, it's a magic sandwich.", Sans tried to eat the sandwich, but it had so little physical matter that a monster couldn't eat it. "Oh... sorry...", he put the sandwich back in the fridge. "After a good meal, I always like to partake in a family tradition. Lying down... and feeling like garbage... would you like to join me?", Nathan asked, and Sans nodded.

Nathan laid down on the floor. "Just get up whenever you want to.", Nathan said, and Sans laid down on the floor with him.

Soon, all of his worries disappeared and were replaced with the thing he found the most comfort in, the night sky.

But he knew he had to face Apollo. So Sans stood up, and so did Nathan. "That was nice... feel free to come back at any time...", Nathan said, and he went outside.

Sans left Nathan's area and found a shop with an old woman in it.

"Hey! Welcome to mah shop!", the woman said. "My name is Margaret! I have some neat junk for sale!", she said, and Sans looked. There was some glasses, a notebook, a tea, and some weird shaped fruit colored like a crab apple. "What's that?", Sans asked, and Margaret blinked. "That's an apple, honey.", she said, and Sans raised a browbone. "So tell me about yourself. I'm new around here.", Sans said, and Margaret chuckled. "I've been around a long time. Maybe too long. Studying history sure is easy when you've lived through most of it yourself! Wahaha!", the lady said.

"Okay...", Sans said but noticed the symbol that he had been seeing everywhere. 

"What's that symbol back there?", Sans asked, and Margaret sighed in annoyance. "What are they teachin' ya kids in school nowadays? That's the Lost Determination Rune. The emblem of our kingdom! The Kingdom... of Humans. Like I always say, Good Old Twinkles Toes can't name for beans!", the woman said. "What's the emblem mean?", Sans asked, and Margaret smiled. "That emblem actually predates written history! It was made thousands of years before Queen Twinkle Toes was around! The original meaning has been lost to time. All we know is that the little circles and ovals represent we humans below and that triangle means... something else. Most people think it's the 'angel' from the prophecy.", Margaret said. 

Sans tilted his head. "What's the prophecy?", he asked, and Margaret smiled. "Oh yeah, the prophecy. Legend says that an 'angel' who has seen the surface will come from above and bring us freedom. Lately, the people have been getting a little... dark. Sayin' that it's the 'angel of death' coming to free us from this mortal coil. But when I see that little triangle... I just think it looks cool. Wahaha!", she cackled.

"So, what can you tell me about the Queen?", Sans asked, and the lady smiled. "Queen Twinkle Toes? She's a friendly, happy-go-lucky kinda gal. If you keep walking around long, you might see her passing through! She loves to walk around and talk to the people when she can.", Margaret said. "Eh? Why do I call Simmons 'Twinkle Toes'? I can't remember. But I'm sure if you come back much later, I might have remembered!", Margaret said.

"Okay, what can you tell me about Apollo and Skylar?", Sans asked, and Margaret smiled widely. "Apollo and Skylar? They're the local heroes around here. Through grit, spit, and determination, Apollo fought his way to the top of the Royal Guard! Skylar is his bird that he found injured in the woods. She was very injured and almost dead. He tried to end her suffering, but she almost bit a chunk out of his leg! She did NOT want to die! Seeing this, Apollo took her in, and nursed her back to health! And later on, while they were in the woods together, Apollo was mauled by a wildcat! It scratched out his eye. He tried to throw it off, but he was in too much pain! Then, Skylar attacked the cat, lifting it off of Apollo and tearing out its throat, saving Apollo’s life! Now the two are inseparable. If you try to hurt one, the other will tear ya apart! But now that I think about it... they just came through here, asking about someone who looks just like you. I'd watch your back, kid. And buy some items... it might just save your soul!", Margaret said.

Sans left the shop and continued on, reading more signs.

"Seven boss monsters sealed us in here with a magical barrier. Anything can come in, but nothing can leave unless it has a very powerful soul."  
"There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven monster souls attacks the barrier... It will be destroyed."  
"But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a monster could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever."

Sans frowned. There was obviously an entrance and an exit. At least NOW. 

After encountering a weird human that liked to pet monsters, Sans continued on through a room with mushrooms and a room with crystals.

He found a hallway with a single whispering bloom. He listened closely to it.

"B e h i n d y o u .", the flower hissed, and Sans froze as he heard footsteps approaching.

He whipped around, and Apollo and Skylar were behind him, getting ever closer.

They stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they come! The dangerous duo! Apollo the Archer and his loyal Birdy Buddy, Skylar! Here to save humanity and beat some bony butt!  
> ((Also, fun fact about Apollo, he's terrified of cats. Too bad they're everywhere in this AU!))


	9. Arrows of Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WRAAAAA!!! Apollo and Skylar fight Sans for his monster soul! This warrior is unstoppable! Except when his cool armor is hit with a lot of heat all at once when he's already exerted himself. Then he might be a little stoppable. Heat stroke is dangerous, kiddos.

"Seven. Seven monster souls. With the power of seven monster souls, our queen... Queen KENNEDY Simmons... will become a goddess.", Apollo began, and Sans gasped. Sweet and kind Queen Simmons and KENNEDY were one and the same?!?!!?

"With that power, KENNEDY can finally shatter the barrier. She will finally take the surface back from the monsters... and give them back the suffering and pain we have endured.", Apollo said, glaring down at Sans. Skylar was glaring just as much.

"Understand, monster? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul... Or we will tear it from your body.", Apollo got into an attack position, and he drew a sword from its sheath.

Apollo charged at Sans and was about to attack him when...

"APOLLO! I'LL HELP YOU FIGHT!", the human kid declared, leaping from the grass. 

The kid looked around before looking at Sans. "Dude! You have front row seats to Apollo's fight! He and Skylar are right in front of you!", the kid said but looked around. "Wait... who are they fighting?", the kid asked.

Skylar grabbed the kid's sleeve and dragged them behind Apollo. "Wait! Where are we going!? Please don't tell my parents that I'm here!!!"

Sans took this opportunity to run down a pathway that lit up, ignoring the whispering blooms in favor of getting as far as possible from Apollo.

"Dude!", the kid called to him while he was on the bridge, and Sans stopped.

"Dude... I have to ask you something. Are you... wow... I've never had to ask anyone this before. Are you... are you a monster? Haha.", the kid asked, and Sans nodded. "Yeah, I'm a monster. A skeleton, to be exact.", Sans said, and the kid gasped. "I knew it! Well, I knew once Apollo told me, 'Stay away from that monster.' So... I guess this makes us enemies or something. I'm not really good at that, so... say something mean?", the kid asked, and Sans sighed. "I can't do that, kiddo. Sorry.", he said, and the human frowned. "Man. Alright. I... I uh... I hate your guts. Wait. You don't have eyes... do you even have guts?", the kid asked, and Sans pushed in on his hoodie to show that he did NOT have guts. "Oh wow. Well, I feel like a jerk. I... I need to go home now.", the kid ran off, but tripped and fell off the bridge.

Apollo and Skylar showed up but stopped when they saw the kid falling. "H-Help me! I'm gonna fall!", the kid said, and both Apollo and Skylar made to move in and save her but stopped when they saw Sans.

Sans looked at them and realized. 

They were scared he would attack them.

Sans ran to the kid and helped her up, making sure she was okay when he did. "Wow... thanks, dude... you really saved my hide...", the kid turned to Apollo and Skylar, standing confidently and defiantly.

"If you want to hurt him, you'll have to get through me first!", she declared, and Apollo took a step back in surprise before walking away.

The kid turned back to Sans. "Thanks, dude. I need to go home. See ya around!", she left and Sans continued on.

He found a cave entrance but didn't enter.

Apollo and Skylar were perched on the top of it.

"Seven. Seven monster souls and Queen Kennedy will become a goddess.", Apollo turned his head to look at Sans. "Six. That's how many we have collected thus far.", Apollo turned to fully face Sans.

"Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who have made it this far, I will tell you the sad story of our people. It all started, long ago...", Apollo stopped and glared at Sans.

"No, you know what!? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE! WRAAAAAAAAAAA!!", Apollo took off his helmet, revealing a brunette with one eye. His hair glittered brightly. Skylar cawed loudly. "YOU! You're standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams! Albert's history simulators made me think monsters were cool... with their giant robots and floating cities. BUT YOU!? YOU'RE JUST A COWARD!!! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes schtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by befriending random strangers!", Apollo mocked Sans' voice, hugging Skylar tightly as a demonstration.

Sans grew annoyed. "What!? Do you want me NOT to befriend random strangers!? I think you would prefer that then to me tearing them to shreds, wouldn't you!?", Sans questioned, and Apollo flinched. "You! Ugh. You know what would really make a difference? IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right, monster! You're more valuable dead than alive! You're continued life is a crime! Your existence is all that stands between us and FREEDOM!", Apollo growled.

"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one! Everyone has been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous! When everyone puts their hearts together they can't lose! Now! Monster! Let's end this once and for all! I'll show you how determined humans can be! Step forward when you're ready!", Apollo ordered.

Sans glared at Apollo. "I'm a skeleton! I have no organs! No heart! I have a soul, but that's 'bout it! Just lettin' you know!", he grumbled as he absorbed some nearby determination.

Sans - 10/1 HP - 1 (10) ATK - 1 (10) DEF

Sans stepped forward, and Apollo grinned.

"THAT'S IT THEN. NO MORE RUNNING AWAY! HERE I COME!", Apollo jumped down from the rock and cast a spell on Sans, freezing his feet in place. "Just to make sure you don't flee.", Apollo spat. "So I'm just defenseless? That's it?", Sans asked, and Apollo nodded. "I refuse to help my mortal enemy.", he said, and Sans sighed.

"Fine. Then I'll just use this.", Sans summoned the blue bone again, pointing at Apollo. "I refuse to strike you. And since I can't run, then I will die a noble death! I will block as many arrows as you can shoot, and when I die, I'll die.", Sans declared, and Apollo grinned. "Fair enough monster. Then I won't go easy on you! WRAAA!", Apollo shot several arrows at Sans, and he blocked them all.

"You know, I don't want to fight. I never have. I just want to go home.", Sans said, but Apollo scoffed. "Then maybe you shouldn't have climbed this mountain in the first place!! Hahaha!", Apollo shot more arrows, and Sans blocked them from all sides, summoning more blue bones to destroy the moving arrows. 

"Not bad. How about this!!!!", Apollo shot several arrows at Sans, who blocked them all.

"Spiffy. You may be a coward, but when you get into a REAL battle, at least you have a good fighting spirit!", Apollo said, and Sans sighed. "A fighting spirit that refuses to fight!", Sans said, and Apollo chuckled. "Very well then. Then you will die here!", he shot more arrows, and Sans blocked all except one. 8/1 HP

"Aha! I got you! Eventually, you will fall! And then, everyone's hopes and dreams will come true!", Apollo declared, and he shot at Sans once again. The skeleton blocked the arrows but was nicked. 6/1 HP 

"Sunlight is within our reach! Such a shame that you'll never see it again!", Apollo scoffed, and Sans blocked more of his relentless arrows but felt one hit him. 4/1 HP 

"I won't let you keep us in the darkness for the rest of time!", Apollo declared, and he punched the ground before firing more arrows. Sans blocked them all, and he felt the green magic slowly wear off.

"WRAAA!!! ENOUGH WARMING UP!!! ALL OUT ON BOTH SIDES!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!", Apollo shot a flurry of arrows at Sans, and he blocked a majority of them except one, which slipped between two bones. 2/1 HP

The green spell wore off, and Skylar swooped down to hold Sans still so Apollo could cast the spell on him again. But Sans dodged the bird and held her off with a blue bone, running around Apollo and into the cave, for if he was hit once more he would die.

"HEY!! COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PRICK!!!", Apollo yelled, but Sans didn't stop running. Apollo almost caught him, but Sans snapped his fingers and teleported forward a few feet out of his reach.

"YOU LITTLE-WRAAAA!!!", Apollo continued to run after Sans, but suddenly, Sans got a phone call.

Apollo was about to get Sans when the skeleton held up his hand, gesturing that he was on the phone. Apollo and Skylar blinked before backing up a few steps to let Sans take his call.

"Hello?", Sans said, and Jason gasped. "Hello, monster! I was thinking, you, Apollo and I should all hang out sometime!", Jason said, and Sans looked nervously over to Skylar and Apollo, who were waiting impatiently. "Uh, I'm a bit busy right now, but once I'm done running for my life I should be free.", Sans said, and Jason gasped. "TERRIFIC! SEE YOU THEN! AT APOLLO'S HOUSE!", Jason hung up and Sans took off again.

"COME BACK HERE!!!", Apollo yelled.

Sans passed the sign that said, 'WELCOME TO HOTLINE', and ran past Sofia who was in her sentry station. Apollo stopped to look at her but got angry.

He chased after Sans but began to slow down, breathing heavily. "Armor... too... hot... can't... give... up... I have to...", Apollo collapsed. Skylar landed next to him and tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't get up. She began to panic and squawk and screech loudly in Apollo’s ears to wake him up, but it wasn’t working. She was reduced to worried croons and solemn trills.

Sans looked around and saw a water cooler. He got a cup of water and walked over to Apollo. Skylar screeched at him, but Sans hushed her. He poured the water over Apollo's neck, and the captain began to stir. He stood up, looked around, and saw Sans with the cup, realizing the monster had helped him. He walked away with Skylar not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apollo is a-okay, everybody! Don't worry, bird boy is fine. And so is birdy buddy Skylar!  
> Sans is okay too, but he's taken a bit of a beating.


	10. "Date" with the Warrior (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes on his "date" with Apollo. Actually, he's just trying to be a good guest without being killed. But he seems to have made a feathered friend because of a cup of water. Hopefully, we'll all come out of this in one piece.

"Welp, I need to keep going.", Sans said. He continued on and saw a laboratory. He absorbed some nearby determination before taking the south path.

He found a cloaked figure on a boat. "Doo dee doo. I love riding in my boat. Care for a ride?", the river person asked, and Sans nodded, climbing on the boat. "Where shall we go today?", they asked, and Sans thought for a moment. "MarshLily, please.", he said, and the river person nodded. "Away we go."

A while later, the boat stopped.

"Here we are. Come back soon.", the river person said, and Sans got off the boat. He walked, and sure enough, he found the room with three paths. 

Following his hunch, he took the first path and found Jason.

"Hello, monster! Are you ready to hang out with Apollo and Skylar?", Jason asked, and Sans nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be.", he said, and Jason gasped. "Great! Hey, remember to give him this! He loves these!", Jason said holding out a feather with a ribbon tied around it. He knocked on the door, which looked like a bird's beak. The whole house looked like a bird now that Sans looked at it.

The beak opened, and Apollo greeted Jason. He wasn't wearing his armor, and Skylar wasn't consistently 'burning' anymore.

"Hey, Jason! Ready for your super private one on one training session?", Apollo asked, and Jason nodded. "Yeah! And I brought a friend!", Jason stepped out of the way so that Apollo and Skylar could see Sans.

For the first time, Apollo looked at him with kindness, even if for only a second. 

"Hi! I don't think-", Apollo stopped, staring at the skeleton. Skylar seemed genuinely happy to see Sans, though. 

There was a very awkward silence. 

"Why don't. You two. Come in?", Apollo said, and Jason ran inside. Sans was about to as well, but Apollo stopped him. "Sorry, but no weapons. I don't trust you.", Apollo growled, and Sans nodded, taking off the ballet slippers and setting them in the corner of the front 'yard'. 

"Better.", Apollo went back inside.

Sans followed him, and Apollo turned to him when Sans' feet made 'clack' 'click' 'clack' sounds on the tiled floor. "What is that sound?", he asked, and Sans looked down at his feet and pointed. "My feet are made of bone. I had to remove my weapons, which just so happened to be my shoes.", Sans said, and Apollo huffed. "Whatever. Still pretty weird.", he said, and Sans shrugged. 

"Oh, did you hear that? My laundry's done! I have to go get it!", Jason ran to the nearest window and threw himself out of it, leaving Sans alone with Apollo and Skylar.

Once Apollo and Skylar got over the shock of what Jason had done, Apollo glared at Sans. "What are YOU doing here?", Apollo hissed, and Sans sighed. "Why don't you ask Jason? Oh wait- He just jumped out of a window and left me with the people who want me dead, guess we'll have to find out later.", Sans said sarcastically, and Apollo growled. "Oh. I get it. You think I'm going to be your friend, don't you?", Apollo asked, and Sans scoffed. "Why would I be friends with you two? You're the ones who want to keep me away from my beloved family and friends.", Sans pointed out, and Apollo glared at him. "And? You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams!", Apollo said, and Sans scoffed. "Well basically, I'm saying I would NEVER be friends with you.", Sans said, and Apollo laughed. "HA! YOU KNOW WHAT!? JUST TO SPITE YOU, I AM GOING TO BE YOUR FRIEND! SO IS SKYLAR! WE'RE GOING TO BE SO CLOSE THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO THINK OF ANYONE ELSE!!! IT'S A PERFECT REVENGE! WRAHAHAHA!", Apollo laughed, and then he calmed down and smiled kindly at Sans.

"Why don't you have a seat?", Apollo said, and Sans smirked. 

His little trick had worked.

Apollo could not back down from a challenge.

Sans sat down in the chair next to the table, and Skylar landed next to him, rubbing her feathery cheek against his bony one. She looked surprised when it wasn't hard, but actually rather... moldable. She continued to rub on his cheek, crooning happily.

"So, can I get you something to drink?", Apollo asked, and Sans smiled. "That sounds nice, thank you.", Sans said, and Apollo set out a few drink selections. Sans was about to get up to choose one when Apollo shot an arrow into the table. Sans flinched, and Skylar landed on top of his skull and hugged him from above with her wings to calm him.

"DON'T GET UP!!! YOU'RE THE GUEST! SIT DOWN AND GET COMFY!!!", Apollo yelled but laughed sheepishly when he realized what he had done. "I mean... sorry. You can use the arrow to point to what you would like!", Apollo said, and Sans pulled the arrow out of the table. While trying to see what the options were, he inadvertently pointed the arrow at Apollo. "Are you... flirting with me???", Apollo asked, and Sans quickly moved the arrow away from the slightly confused captain. 

Why did everyone think he was flirting???????

Sans pointed to a container, and Apollo looked at him oddly. "That's sugar for the tea. I'm not going to give you sugar. I'm not the ice cream guy. UNLESS ICE CREAM GUYS FIGHT ANYONE WHO CHALLENGES THEM!!! DO ICE CREAM GUYS DO THAT ON THE SURFACE???!??! HUH!!??!", Apollo yelled, and Sans nodded just so he would stop. "Really? COOL!!!", Apollo said. Sans pointed to a blue bottle. "Oh, you want soda?", Sans winced but nodded. "You said yes, but your face says no. I understand, I don't like soda either. It rots your teeth. It rots your mind! IT ROTS YOUR FIGHTING SPIRIT!!!!!!", Apollo yelled. "Then why do you have it?", Sans asked, and Apollo blushed. "Heh, it's a friend who likes it...", he said, and as Skylar covered her face with her wing, Sans smiled. 

Apollo had a crush.

Sans pointed at another larger bottle. "Oh, ginger ale? Oh wait- I forgot, that's empty. Buying it just became such a big hassle. It always gave Queen Kennedy the hiccups!!!", Apollo laughed. Sans pointed to some boxes. "Oh, tea! I can get you that!", Apollo held up two boxes. "Which one?", Apollo asked, and Sans pointed to the orange box. "Cool!", Apollo began to steep the tea.

"Just give it a minute.", Apollo said, and not much longer after that, the kettle whistled. Apollo got Sans a teacup and poured him some tea, and handed it to the skeleton.

Sans sniffed the tea before beginning to drink it, not realizing how thirsty he was. "Woah, slow down, you'll burn yourself!", Apollo said, and Sans looked up from the cup. "I'm a skeleton. I have no flesh to burn.", he said, and Apollo's eyes widened. "Fair enough.", Apollo sat down across from Sans and smiled. "It's pretty good, right? Nothing less for my absolutely precious friend!!!!", Apollo said.

Apollo chuckled. "You know, it's kind of funny that you chose THAT tea. Orange cream tea. That's Kennedy's favorite kind. Actually, now that I think about it, you kind of remind me of her. You're both total weenies!!! Sort of...", Apollo frowned as he looked at the floor.

"I was a pretty hot-headed kid when I was younger. And REALLY ignorant too. Some girl beat me in an arm-wrestling contest at school, and I felt... ashamed. So to prove I could defeat a girl, I was dared to win in a fight against the queen. I thought it would be easy. BOY, was I wrong! I couldn't land a single hit on her! It was so embarrassing because she refused to fight back! I was utterly humiliated... she felt bad. She apologized and told me a bad joke. She still felt pretty bad, so she asked me, 'Would you like to know how to defeat me?' I said yes, and from then on, she trained me!", Apollo smiled. "She raised me, even. I never met my parents. I was just an orphan boy who just didn't want to be picked on.", Apollo said, and Sans frowned. "But she took care of me. And one day, I was able to knock her down! I felt... awful. But she was so happy! I have never seen someone so happy to get beat up before in my life! Anyway, long story short, she continued to train me. And now I'm Captain of the Royal Guard! But she taught me so much. I was one of her proteges after all. But it’s not the fighting that she taught me that I care about, she wisened me up! I used to think girls were weak and... well, girly! But she proved me wrong, and now I have a deep respect for everybody! Which is why I took our fight so seriously despite the fact that you have never hurt anyone so far. I didn't want you to change your mind all of a sudden. But anyway, now I get to train dorks to fight!!! Like... like Jason.", Apollo frowned again, turning to the floor.

"But... to be honest... I don't know if I can ever let Jason into the Guard.", Apollo said, and Sans gasped. "DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT! It's just... he's... he's not weak. He's actually pretty tough!!", Apollo said, and Sans nodded. "Yeah, it was really hard when I fought him.", Sans said, and Apollo chuckled. "Exactly. It's just... he's too soft and fuzzy! I mean, he fought you, and I have no doubt in my mind that he could've captured you if he had the heart. But he probably let you go, didn't he?", Apollo said, and Sans nodded. "See? I could never send him into battle! He'd get ripped to little, cute pieces! That's why I've started to teach him how to cook. So he can do something else with his life, y'know?", Apollo sighed.

"Aw, crap, you're outta tea, aren't you?", Apollo asked, and Sans nodded. "I'll get you some more.", Apollo stood up but froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apollo has opened up to his "mortal enemy," revealing that he is actually Queen Kennedy's adopted son. Which also makes him a prince, by the way. Don't call him that, though. He doesn't act like one because it's just a title. He's Kennedy's heir, so if she died, he would most likely become the king unless someone better suited for the job stepped up, but he prefers his day job. 
> 
> Shooting things in the face with his bow.


	11. Date with the Warrior (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know where this is going.  
> I'll get the fire extinguisher.

"Wait. Jason... cooking lessons!?!? HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING A LESSON RIGHT NOW!!!", Apollo yelled. "And if he's not here to have it... YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!!! WRAA!", Apollo leaped across the room. He swiped everything off the kitchen counter and onto the floor with a 'CRASH'.

"That's right!!! NOTHING has brought Jason and I closer together than cooking!!! Which means if I give you his lesson... WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!!!", Sans began to sweat nervously. "Hahaha! Afraid!?!? We're gonna be best friends!!!", Apollo jumped over to Sans and picked him up, leaping back into the kitchen.

"Let's start with the batter!", Apollo stomped on the floor, and some eggs, butter, vanilla flowers, flour, salt, sugar, and baking powder fell from the ceiling. The eggs were intact, and the flour, sugar, baking powder, and butter were all in their bags and wrappers. Apollo used his magic to pour the flour, sugar, and baking powder onto the counter, and stick the unwrapped butter into it, topping it with the eggs.

"Envision these ingredients as your greatest enemy! Now! Pound them to dust!", Sans raised a browbone before shrugging.

He did say to treat them as his greatest enemy...

Sans summoned a bone and smashed the ingredients with it, taking them in his magic and smashing them against the walls and ceiling, then firing at them with a blaster. 

Apollo was shocked. "HELL YEAH THAT WAS AWESOME!!! HOW DID YOU EVEN- HOLY CRAP!!! NOW LET'S ADD THE MILK!!!", Apollo punched the wall and a gallon of milk came out of the wall, and Apollo poured it over the very burnt and very sinful ingredients. "LET'S GET THIS INTO A BOWL!!!", Apollo grabbed a bowl and scraped the batter(?) into it.

He pulled out the waffle iron and looked to Sans. "Next step... TURN UP THE HEAT! LET THE PAN'S FLAMES BURN LIKE YOUR PASSION FOR DELICIOUS AND HEALTHY BREAKFAST FOODS!!!", Sans began to slowly turn on the heat, but Apollo wasn't satisfied. "What?! Come on, HOTTER!!!", Sans turned up the heat a bit more. "HOTTER!!!! HOTTER!!!", Sans barely turned up the heat, not wanting to burn the waffles.

"UGH! LET ME DO IT!!!", Apollo turned the waffle iron on all the way, and the entire thing caught on fire. "SEE?!?! THAT'S-"

'BOOM'

Sans opened his eye sockets. The entire house was on fire, and Skylar did NOT seem pleased about it.

"Man, no wonder Jason sucks at cooking.", Apollo said, staring at what used to be the waffle iron, but was now a pile of ashes.

"So what's next? Campfire stories? Postcards?", Apollo stopped and sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding? I messed this up big time, didn't I? I can't force you to like me, monster. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you feel that way about me. And if we can't be friends... That's okay. Because... if we're not friends...", Apollo grinned widely as he stared down at Sans.

"THAT MEANS I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!!!", Apollo declared, and Sans backed away.

Apollo drew his bow and an arrow but did not aim at Sans. "I've been defeated... my house is a wreck... I even failed to befriend you. That's it. I don't care if you're my guest anymore. One final rematch! All out on both sides! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN RESTORE MY DIGNITY!!! NOW COME ON! HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!! WRAAAAA!!!!", Apollo was letting Sans take the first hit.

Sans pulled his fist back and hit Apollo as hard as he could...

-1

Apollo froze. "That's it? That's the best you can manage? Even attacking at full force, you can't muster any intent to hurt me, can you? Which is alright. I don't want to fight you either.”, Apollo used his magic to make the bow and arrow disappear. “At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick. But the way you hit me right now... it... reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you aren't just a wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart! Metaphorically. Just like her...", Apollo looked at the ground. "Look, monster. It seems you and Kennedy, my mom, are fated to fight. But knowing her... she probably doesn't want to. Talk to her. I'm sure you can persuade her to let you through. Eventually, some mean monster will fall down here, and I'll steal THEIR soul instead. That makes sense, right?", Apollo laughed.

"Oh, and if you do hurt my mom... I'll take the monster souls... cross the barrier... and beat the hell out of you!! That's what friends are for, right?", Apollo said, and Sans nodded as he laughed. "Now let's get the hell out of this burning house!", Apollo grabbed Sans and Skylar and dragged them outside.

"Well, that was fun, huh? We'll have to hang out again sometime. But not here. I also need to tell my mom that my house is burning. She's not a fan of fire for some reason. But until then, I'll hang out with Jason! So if you need me, drop by IceBerg! Oh, and if you ever need help, give Jason a call! I'll be there, so I can answer, too!", Apollo took another look at his house.

"I still can't believe you only did one damage.", Apollo said, and Sans chuckled. "I only have 1HP, 1ATK, and 1DEF. Without my weapon, I can't do crap. And obviously, I could do some damage if I wanted too, though.", Sans said, and Apollo gasped. "How are you alive!?! Holy crap! You are tough if you were able to get hit with my arrows and live if you have 1HP! Well, I should really get going. See ya!", Skylar followed Apollo to IceBerg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the house is in cinders. GREAT.


	12. Albert and the Murderous Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets the owner of all the cameras that have been watching him, Dr. Albert. He also meets Albert's creation, a murderous robot that loves the spotlight. Celeste.
> 
> Also, WE HAVE A SHIP IN THE HARBOR! WARNING; SHIP SPOTTED!!!  
> Albert has a crush. And a love for blue soda...  
> Teehee.

Sans went back to HotLine and entered the laboratory.

He walked past a large display but stopped. 

It was him. On camera. Being recorded live. Sans whipped around and looked up, and sure enough, a camera was following his movements, guided by a track on the wall. 

Sans huffed before continuing to walk through the lab but stopped when a door opened. A human not much taller than him came out, reading a clipboard, wearing a lab coat and he had an ID around his neck.

He noticed Sans and gasped. "Oh dear, oh goodness, oh my! I didn't expect you to get here so soon! Ehh... ehh...", the scientist began to panic, looking to see if his camera was still watching the skeleton.

"Hehe, sorry about that.", the scientist held his hand out to Sans. "I'm Dr. Albert! I'm the Royal Scientist.", he said, and Sans shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Even if you've been watching me.", Sans said, and the human winced. "So very sorry about that. But I had to watch you... to make sure you didn't hurt anyone! But you haven't, and that's why I changed my mind about something!", the scientist said, and Sans tilted his head. "Originally, I was going to stop you. Y'know, help the Queen take your soul so we could go free. But I saw how nice you've been to everyone, and now I actually want to help you!", Dr. Albert said, and Sans gasped. "Really? Because I've made a lot of friends, but none has really HELPED me try to go home.", Sans said, and Albert nodded. "Y-Yeah! So I'm gonna help you through HotLine! There's a lot of puzzles, and lava, and stuff like that, so I wanted to help you!", Albert said, and Sans smiled.

"I can watch you on the cameras, but I can't talk to you through them, lest I get caught doing so. So just hand me your phone, and I'll put my number in it!", Albert said, and Sans did so. The scientist gasped.

"Oh my God! Where did you get this!? I mean, we get our technology from monsters, so I don't know why you would have it unless a human gave it to you, but we have smartphones now! With the touchscreen! This thing can't even text! Oh my goodness, I'll be right back.", Dr. Albert took off with the phone.

Sans could hear mechanical sounds coming from the other room, and Dr. Albert came back with the phone. "There we go! I upgraded it! It can text now, it has a key chain, some dimensional boxes added in it, I know you know what those are, I even signed you up for the Underground's number one social media site! We're friends on there now! And you already have some recommended friends, so they'll probably send you a friend request too! And I upgraded the range, so this thing would work if you were in a lead box! Not that you will be, that's just an example.", Albert laughed nervously, and Sans got the impression that Albert wasn't a confident person.

"Oh, one more thing I should mention. You see, I made this robot, named Celeste! She's meant to be an entertainment robot, like some tv star! But not long ago, I decided to make her more... useful?", Albert said, and Sans got a bad feeling. "Useful... how?", Sans asked, and Albert chuckled, pulling at his shirt collar. "By adding some... anti-monster features? Just in case?", Albert said, and Sans' eye sockets widened. "B-But when you were coming this way, I thought, 'I have to remove this stuff!' And I tried but... it didn't go so well...", Albert said, and Sans gestured for him to continue. "So now she's basically... a murderous robot with a love for the spotlight and a taste for monster blood?", Albert said, and Sans paled.

"But she's nowhere around right now, so you should be safe until you get to the capital!", Albert said, and Sans let out a breath he wasn't even aware he could hold.

'thoom'

"What was that?", Sans asked, and Albert shrugged. "I'm..."

'THOOM'

"Uh oh...", Albert said, and more loud sounds came closer. Sans and Albert gasped as a hole was busted through the wall, and a robot shaped like a kite rolled in on a wheel. 

"WELCOME LOVELIES AND GENTLELOVELIES!!! TO THE PREMIERE OF OUR NEWEST SHOW!!! LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR NEWEST CONTESTANT!!!", Celeste said, and she clapped as confetti fell around Sans, and a spotlight shone down on him.

"SMILE SWEETIE, YOU'RE ON LIVE TELEVISION! WELCOME TO... CELESTE'S QUIZ SHOW!!!!", Celeste clapped again.

"THERE IS ONLY ONE RULE TO THIS GAME! ANSWER CORRECTLY... OR DIE!!!", Sans flinched as an answering podium was placed in front of him and a questions board was lowered next to Celeste.

"LET US BEGIN! HERE'S AN EASY ONE!!!", Celeste said, and the board displayed a question.

'What's the prize for answering correctly?'

Sans looked down at his options. 

A. Money B. Mercy  
C. New Car D. More Questions

Sans knew the answer was 'D', but he could see Albert giving him the answer 'D' on the sidelines. He was helping him!

Sans selected 'D'. "CORRECT! YOU GOT IT!! HERE'S YOUR DAZZLING PRIZE!!!", and another question came.

'What's the Queen's full name?'

A. Lady Twinkle Toes B. Happy Goofball  
C. Kennedy Simmons D. Mrs. Happy-Fun-Times

Sans saw Albert use his hands to tell him 'C', but he already knew this answer.

Sans selected 'C'. "MARVELOUS!! WHAT A PASSIONATE ANSWER!!!", Celeste said.

"ENOUGH ABOUT YOU, LET'S TALK ABOUT ME!", another question.

'What are robots made of?'

A. Hopes&Dreams B. Metal, Magic, and Determination  
C. Sugar&Spice D. Beets and Onions

Sans looked to Albert, and he said 'B', so that's what Sans selected.

"TOO EASY??? HOW ABOUT THIS!?", Celeste watched as another question came up.

'Train A and Train B simultaneously depart from Station A and Station B.  
Station A and B and 252.5 miles apart from each other.  
Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A.  
If both trains departed at 10:00AM and it is currently 10:08AM, how much longer until both trains pass each other?'

A. 31.054 minutes B. 16.232 minutes  
C. 32.049 minutes D. 32.058 minutes

Sans blinked. He was good at math, but he needed paper for this! He looked desperately to Dr. Albert, and he told Sans to select 'D' so he did. It seemed like Dr. Albert would be saving his skull.

"FABULOUS!! I'M SHOCKED, LOVELIES!", Celeste said, and Sans sighed in relief. "BUT DON'T 'COUNT' ON YOUR VICTORY!!!", Celeste moved out of the way of the board.

'How many flies are in the jar?'

There was a display of a jar of flies that were constantly moving.

A. 54 B. 53  
C. 55 D. 52

Sans turned to Dr. Albert, who said 'A', so Sans answered 'A'.

"ABSOLUTELY ASTOUNDING!!! YOU'RE SO LUCKY TODAY!!!", Celeste said, and Sans sighed in relief once again. Death shows were stressful.

"LET'S PLAY A MEMORY GAME!!!!", Celeste moved from the board.

'What human is this?'

It displayed half of the face of a Franky.

A. Franky B. William  
C. Molly D. Celeste

Sans was about to select 'A', but Albert shook his head frantically, telling Sans to select 'D'. Sans trusted Albert and selected 'D'. The picture of the Franky zoomed out to show Celeste wearing a shirt with a Franky face on it. So she was playing cheap. Cheap as a baby chicken! Cheep cheep!

"WONDERFUL! I'M SO FLATTERED YOU REMEMBERED!", Celeste said. "BUT HOW ABOUT THIS TOUGH ONE?", Celeste moved out of the way.

'Would you smooch a ghost?'

A. Yep B. Yep  
C. Yep D. Yep

Sans looked to Dr. Albert, who was giving Celeste a look as if trying to say, "Seriously, dude?" And the timer was counting up instead of down.

Sans selected one of the answers, and instead of the usual bell going off, it was muffled and distorted. Sans was confused.

"GREAT ANSWER!!! I LOVE IT!! SO HONEST!!!!!", Celeste said, and Sans face palmed. "HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE.", Celeste moved out of the way of the board.

'How many letters in the name Celeste eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'

The last letter kept stretching on forever, and thus, so did the answers, but they were all different numbers!

Sans turned to Dr. Albert, and he said to select 'C', so Sans did.

"OF COURSE YOU GOT THAT ONE, YOU MATHEMATICAL GENIUS!!!!", Celeste said. "TIME TO BREAK OUT THE BIG GUNS!!!!", Celeste moved out of the way of the board.

'In the Sega video game series of Sonic games, what is Sonic's favorite food?'

Albert perked up and got excited. "OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! IT'S CHILLY DOGS!! IT WAS ACTUALLY NOT CANON IN THE GAMES UNTIL THE MOST RECENT ONE CAME OUT, BUT IT WAS IN THE TV SHOW THAT HE LOVED CHILLY DOGS!! AND IT'S ACTUALLY REALLY COOL THAT THE GAME DEVELOPERS ACKNOWLEDGED THE TV SHOW IN THE GAME AND IT MADE THE NEWEST... GAME... A little... better...", Albert blushed as he realized he had blurted the answer loudly, giving away the fact that he had been helping Sans.

"DR. ALBERT! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HELPING OUR GUEST, HAVE YOU??? OOOOOHHH!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!! I'LL ASK A QUESTION... THAT I KNOW YOU'LL KNOW THE ANSWER TO!", Celeste moved out of the way of the board.

'Who does Dr. Albert have a crush on?'

A. Apollo B. Kennedy  
C. The monster D. Dunno

Sans thought for a moment. Albert was not going to help him here. 

Sans remembered something.

Sans pointed to the blue bottle.  
"Oh, you want soda?", Apollo asked.  
Sans winced but nodded.  
"You said yes, but your face says no. I understand, I don't like soda either. It rots your teeth. It rots your mind! IT ROTS YOUR FIGHTING SPIRIT!!!!!!", Apollo yelled.  
"Then why do you have it?", Sans asked.  
Apollo blushed.  
"Heh, it's a friend who likes it...", Apollo admitted sheepishly.  
Sans smiled. Apollo had a crush.

Albert had a bottle of the soda on his desk.

Sans selected 'A' for Apollo.

Albert gasped and covered his face, horrified that his crush had been broadcasted live on tv.

"SEE, ALBERT? I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBVIOUS. EVEN THE MONSTER FIGURED IT OUT, AND HE JUST GOT HERE A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO. YES, HE SCRAWLS HIS NAME IN THE MARGINS OF HIS NOTES. HE NAMES PROGRAMMING VARIABLES AFTER HIM. HE USES HIS NAME WHEN PLAYING A VIDEO GAME INSTEAD OF SELECTING HIS OWN NAME. HE EVEN MADE A VIDEO GAME AND BASED A CHARACTER OFF OF HIM AND HIMSELF AND MADE THEM FALL IN LOVE AND THEY DEFEAT ALIENS TOGETHER. PROBABILITY OF CRUSH; 100% MARGIN OF ERROR: 0%.", Celeste rolled up to Sans.

"WELL, WELL, WELL. WITH DR. ALBERT HELPING YOU... THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! BUT. BUT!!! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE!!! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE!! MORE BLOODSHED!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, LOVELIES!", Celeste transformed into a rocket and took off.

Albert's blush slowly died down. "Uh... well that happened.", Albert said, and looked to Sans. "How did you know I have a crush on Apollo?", Albert asked, and Sans chuckled. "Because I know you two hang out. Apollo talked about how your ‘History Simulators’ made him think monsters were cool with our giant robots and floating cities. And when he and I hung out, he set out a bottle of soda and said he didn't drink soda. So I asked him about it, and he said he bought it for a friend. You have the same soda on your desk.", Sans said, and Albert blinked. "Oh.", he said. 

"And about those ‘History Simulators.’ Celeste said you had Apollo's name as an option when playing video games as well as your own name. So... are you showing Apollo video games and saying that they're real? Also, about the "floating cities" thing... did you show him Bioshock Infinite?", Sans asked, and Albert blushed. "Maybe... please don't tell him. It'll break his heart.", Albert said, and Sans chuckled. "I won't.", he said.

"Well, I have to go to the restroom, feel free to look around!", Albert went back into the room he had originally come from.

Sans walked over to his desk, and there was a lot of papers written in chicken scratch. It looked like a strategy guide for a video game or something. Sans assumed it was a shooter game. Sans opened the fridge and saw several bottles of the same blue soda that Apollo had bought for Albert. Sans also saw several packages of instant oatmeal.

Sans took a package. It was 'Apple Cinnamon'. He pocketed it.

Sans called Jason for fun, and Jason gasped. "Apollo! It's the monster!", Jason said, and footsteps could be heard. "What's up, ya prick?", Apollo asked, and Sans laughed. It seemed like ‘prick’ was an insult AND a term of endearment for Apollo.

"Um, nothing much, just in the Royal Lab right now.", Sans said, and Apollo gasped. "REALLY!? Is Albert there!? Hey, tell him I said hi, okay? And tell me how's he's doing! And tell me if he needs anything! And... Wait- don't ask ANY of that!!!!", Apollo hung up out of embarrassment, and Sans called again. "But he's fine, right?", he asked, and Sans told Apollo that Albert was fine.

Sans walked onto a conveyor belt and it took him upstairs.

The room had a bed that turned into a box, a desk with some blueprints on it, bookshelves with tons of old video games, some of the games were cartridges and some were disks. There was also a video game poster of a blue hedgehog with some other colorful animals.

At the end of the room there was a poster with Celeste on it. A corner was peeling off, and on the backside, it said, 'Thanks for making my dreams come true!'

Sans had a feeling there was more to Celeste than meets the eye.

Sans called Apollo and Jason. "Hey what's up, prick?", Apollo asked. "Uh, I think I might be in Albert's room. Do the conveyor belts lead to his room?", Sans asked, and Apollo gasped. "Wait- You're in his room!? Get out of there! Unless... he invited you. NO WAY! THAT DID NOT HAPPEN! GET OUT OF THERE!!", Apollo said, and he hung up. Sans left the room and walked out of the front of the lab.

"Sup?", Apollo asked, and Sans looked over to the way to an elevator. "Umm, there's some Royal Guards blocking the way to the elevator. What do I do?", Sans asked, and Apollo gasped. "What? Are Royal Guards blocking the way? Well, I'll tell them to... nothing, I guess.", Apollo said, and Sans raised a browbone. "What? Why?", he asked, and Apollo chuckled. "Well, I already told them to seek you out and destroy you! And I can't just tell them I've changed my mind. See, Albert showed me this History Simulator where some monsters used mind control!", Apollo said, and Sans huffed. "What? Surprised I know your species' secret ability!? Anyway, I told them that if I defended a monster, I must be under some kind of mind control! And to not listen to me! So sorry, my hands are tied. But that simulator was pretty rad!", Apollo hung up.

Sans was starting to think that hanging up on someone was just common in human society.

Sans went back to the lab and walked out the other side.

He took a few steps before his phone went off.

Albert had updated his status.  
'just realized i didn't watch Apollo fight the monster v.v'

Sans blinked before chuckling as he continued to walk, but...

Albert updated his status.  
'i know he's unbeatable i'll ask him about it later ^.^'

Sans sighed. He was going to see a bunch of status updates, he just knew it.

Sure enough, he didn't walk very far and...

Albert updated his status. 'for now, i gotta call the monster and guide him ^u^'

Sans hurried to the next room. He wanted to get through HotLine as fast as possible.

He stepped on a conveyor belt and took it to the end of the room.

It didn't take long after he got off the conveyor belt and...

Albert updated his status.  
'gonna call him soon! :3'

Sans used some more conveyor belts and left the room.

He found a glowing orb, and he absorbed some nearby determination.

After a long while, Sans reached an area that felt different than the rest of HotLine.

Sans walked on a tiled floor. It was very dark.

His phone rang and it was Albert. "H-Hey, it's kinda dark in there, huh? Don't w-worry! I'll hack into the light system and turn them on! Just give me a few seconds...", Albert said, and Sans sighed. "Please hurry, I don't want any more humans attacking me.", he said, and Albert stuttered. "I know, but don't worry, I'm turning them on... NOW!", the lights came on, and it was the set for a cooking show.

"Aw crap.", Albert said, and sure enough, Celeste rose from the floor and looked at a camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albert and Apollo, sitting in a tree!  
> G-A-M-I-N-G!!!  
> Also, the "latest" Sonic game that Albert is talking about is Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. One of the worst games ever made, but one of the most laughable ones yet.


	13. Cooking Shows, Donut Stacking, and Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster makes another guest star appearance on another one of Celeste's shows!  
> This episode is...  
> Cooking With A Killer Robot!  
> (Warning; A lot of glitter and confetti!)  
> Sans also finds Sofia again, who seems to be getting into the business of selling pastries! Maybe she's a baker? She sure has a lot of donuts...  
> Albert and "AwesomePal78" post some silly statuses, and Sans gets a friend request!  
> Also, GO, GAY GUARD SQUAD!!!

"OHH YES! WELCOME, LOVELIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIERE COOKING SHOW!!!", some glitter fell in the kitchen, and when Sans looked up at the source, he saw a sign. 

'Cooking with a Killer Robot'

How fitting.

Sans looked at Celeste, getting a bad feeling about this.

"PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL SHOW TONIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO MAKE... A PIE! BUTTERSCOTCH CINNAMON TO BE EXACT! THE QUEEN'S SECOND FAVORITE FOOD! MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL KINDLY GATHER UP THE INGREDIENTS! GIVE THEM A HAND!!!", Celeste clapped as confetti fell around Sans. Now he was covered in confetti and glitter.

Great.

"WE'LL NEED MILK, EGGS, CINNAMON, AND BUTTERSCOTCH!!! I ALREADY HAVE THE OTHER INGREDIENTS HERE. SO HOP TO IT, SWEETIE PIE!!", Sans began to grab the ingredients from the opposite counter and put them in front of Celeste. "WONDERFUL!! THANKS, SUGAR!! WE HAVE EVERYTHING WE NEED TO MAKE THIS PIE!!!", Celeste gestured to the ingredients.

"MILK... EGGS... CINNAMON... BUTTERSCOTCH...", Celeste gasped. "OH, MY!!! WE'RE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT PART!!! HOW COULD I FORGET!? THE QUEEN DOESN'T ADD THIS, BUT I LIKE TO ADD IT FOR FLAVOR!!!", Celeste pulled out a chainsaw and turned to Sans, who began to shake with fear.

"A MONSTER SOUL!!!", Celeste started up the chainsaw, moving closer to Sans, who was frozen in fear.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and it was on speaker. 

Celeste seemed annoyed. "HELLO? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A SHOW HERE!", she huffed. "W-wait! Can't you make a... a... substitution in the recipe? For monster souls?", Albert stuttered, and Celeste huffed. "A SUBSTITUTION!? YOU MEAN A NON-MONSTER INGREDIENT? WHY???", Celeste asked, and Albert seemed to panic.

"Well... uh... what if someone... what's if someone's... allergic to bones???", Albert said, and Sans wanted to facepalm.

But the chainsaw was still in his face.

"ALLERGIC TO BONES???", Celeste asked. "Um, well, I mean-", Albert was interrupted by the music and Celeste gasping. "THAT'S A BRILLIANT POINT, DR. ALBERT!!! I'M SURE PLENTY OF HUMANS ARE ALLERGIC TO BONES! AND THE ONLY MONSTER I'VE EVER SEEN IS COMPLETELY MADE OF THEM!!! I ACTUALLY HAVE A SUBSTITUTE!!! CLST BRAND MONSTER SOUL SUBSTITUTE!!! IT'S OVER THERE!!!", Celeste pointed to a table that was off camera.

"GO GET IT, SWEET PEA!!!", Celeste said, and Sans made his way to the can of monster soul substitute. But when he got within a couple feet of it, the table lowered to floor level before shooting high, several tables making a tower higher than Sans could ever hope to reach.

"BETTER GET CLIMBING, SWEETIE! IF YOU DON'T GET THAT CAN IN ONE MINUTE... WE'LL HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN!!!", Celeste warned, and she began to fly to the top of the tower.

Albert called Sans and he answered. "Help me I'm doomed.", Sans said, and Albert sighed. "I know, there's no time! But I have a plan! When I upgraded your phone, I added a few features... See that little button on your phone that says 'jetpack'?", Albert asked, and Sans looked.

He felt his soul sink. "Yes...", he said. "Watch this!!!", the button remotely pushed itself, and the phone transformed into a jetpack and latched onto Sans' back. "Okay! You should have just enough fuel to reach the top! Now go!!", Albert yelled, and Sans pushed a button, and he began to rapidly fly up the tower.

Sans was panicking. He had just wanted to go on a hike to get some air, and now he was using his phone as a jet pack!?!? He chose the wrong mountain to climb.

Celeste began to throw the ingredients he gathered at him, and Sans began to dodge them. "This is the worst cooking show I've ever seen!", Sans yelled as he flew to the top of the tower. Luckily, he wasn't hit, and he reached the top.

"OH GOODNESS. IT SEEMS YOU'VE BESTED ME. BUT ONLY BECAUSE THE BRILLIANT DR. ALBERT HELPED YOU!!! OH, WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF HE WEREN'T HERE??? WELL, TOODLES!!!", the robot flew off but came back. "AND THE SUBSTITUTE? FORGET IT. HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A COOKING SHOW??? EVERYTHING'S ALWAYS COOKED AHEAD OF TIME!!", the robot flew away again, and Sans was lowered to the ground.

"Wow... we did it!! We beat her!! Great job out there, team! Well, anyway... Let's keep going!", Albert hung up, and Sans continued on.

He saw a weird structure in the distance, and he absorbed some nearby determination. He got another phone call.

"See that building in the distance? That's the MACHINE. It powers the whole Underground! It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity by... uh... anyway, that's where we're going to go! There's an elevator in the Machine that leads directly to Kennedy's castle! And from there... you can go home!", Albert said, and Sans smiled as he looked at the Machine.

Home.

He was going home.

Sans continued onwards, heading into an elevator that said, 'R1'.

He got in and pushed a button, and the elevator took him to the next floor.

He walked out and saw a human standing proudly. "Hank Hanman, remember the name.", the human said, and Sans walked away.

He found Sofia at a station, and there were some nearby humans with donuts. He walked up to Sofia. "Hey pal, want a donut? It's just thirty dollars.", Sofia asked, and Sans nodded. "Here ya go.", Sofia handed over the donut. "Can I have another?", Sans asked, and Sofia chuckled. "You're holding too much. But here, I'll put it on your head. It's on me. No, wait, it's on you.", Sofia said, and Sans chuckled.

"Can I have another, then?", he asked, and Sofia put another donut on his head.

They continued this for a while but Sofia stopped. "Look. You've got twenty-nine donuts on your head. That's fine, but thirty is a bit much. And does it look like I can reach that high?", Sofia said, and Sans shrugged, sending most of the donuts to the floor. He still had three on his head, which he stored on his phone's boxes.

Sans continued on, and Albert posted a picture. 

'hanging with the guy friend ;)' It was a picture of a figurine with a space suit next to a bottle of soda.

Sans chuckled and continued but had to stop...

AwesomePal78 posted a picture. 'Are we posting "hot pics"? Here I am with my awesome friend!' It was an edited picture of Jason with incredibly muscular arms and wearing sunglasses.

Sans raised a browbone and continued on.

Another update from Albert.  
'LOL, AwesomePal78! that's a joke, right?'

Sans continued but AwesomePal78 updated his status.  
'THE ONLY JOKE HERE IS HOW STRONG MY MUSCLES ARE'

Sans sighed. Jason.

He took a path and saw an apron. He was about to pick it up when his notifications went off.

'NathanSpook44 has sent you a friend request.'  
Sans tried to accept the friend request, but it had already rejected itself. 

Sans picked up the apron. He took off the tutu and put on the apron. Now he had an apron and a burnt pan! Sans chuckled as he looked at his feet, which had his regular sneakers on.

It was better than the ballet slippers, those had been very uncomfortable.

Sans continued on.

Sans was walking when he heard loud, metallic footsteps behind him.

He turned around, and two female guards seemed to be following him. "Hey! So we just got an anonymous tip that a monster is in this area.", the first guard said, and Sans flinched. "I know, scary, right? Don't worry, we're just evacuating the area. So come along.", they began to walk the other way, and Sans followed them. But the second guard stopped.

"Hmm? What is it, girl?", the first one asked, and the second one said something quietly. "What about his hoodie?", they turned to him and then to each other. "Oh.", they both turned back to Sans. "Man, this is like, super embarrassing. Yeah, we totally have to kill you now.", the guards got into attack position, and Sans got ready to block their attacks. "Team attack! Now!", the first one yelled, and they attacked together. Sans hummed for a moment. Then he noticed something.

"Hey, number 2? There's something on your armor...", Sans said, and the second one looked down and gasped. "Here, I'll get it.", Sans cleaned off 02's armor, taking the cooling powder with the dirt. She seemed to be heating up. "Armor... too... hot...", she ripped off the chest piece, revealing that she was wearing a sports bra. Sans politely looked away, but 01 seemed to be embarrassed.

Sans realized. Sans told 01, to be honest with her feelings.

"Hey, um... girl?", 01 said, and 02 looked at her. "I... um... look. I like you. A lot. I mean... the way we attack together. The way we spend time patrolling for monsters so that we can kill them... the way we move in sync... I... I want to stay like this forever... I... I like-like you, 02.", 01 said, and 02 was silent. "I mean! Not really! Haha, gotcha!", 01 said, but 02 looked to her. "01.", she said, and 01 began to sweat. "Yeah, 02?", she asked. "Do you... do you want to get some ice cream later?", 02 asked. "I would love to.", 01 said, and they stared at each other happily.

"Uh... I'm just gonna go. You two are cute together! Um, bye!", Sans left the two alone.

When he continued, it was a dark room again. His phone rang. "Hey, I'll turn the lights on again!", Albert said, and when he did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay Guard Squad is the best Guard Squad.  
> Hmm... I wonder why the queen has an affinity for butterscotch-cinnamon pie?  
> Also, which do you prefer? Butterscotch, cinnamon, chocolate, or beets?  
> Those are the only pastry flavors I have given so far.  
> Butterscotch-cinnamon pie, chocolate cake, and beet cake.  
> I've had beet cake before.  
> I prefer chocolate, to be honest.


	14. The Scouts Lash Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans becomes a news reporter, then soon finding himself all tied up when the founder of the Girl Scout troop he had met earlier on deems him guilty of being greedy. Hmm... seems like these girls know how to tie their knots.  
> If you asked Sans, he'd agree that these girls more than earned their Knot-Tying Badges and Monster-Defense Badges.

Sans was on camera, and he could only see some things. Everything else was blurred. Sans was under a magical effect. But he could see Celeste in a news set not too far away. "GOOD DAY LOVELIES! WE HAVE AN INTERESTING STORY FOR YOU TONIGHT! OUR LOVELY REPORTER JUST NEEDS TO FIND TONIGHT'S STORY! STAY TUNED DURING OUR COMMERCIAL BREAK!!", Celeste turned to Sans. "HELLO SWEETIE. FIND SOMETHING TO REPORT ON!!!", Celeste said, and Sans walked over to a cat sleeping on the ground.

"WOW!!! WHAT A CAPTIVATING STORY!! I CAN SEE THE HEADLINE NOW: A CAT IS SLEEPING OR SOMETHING. MARVELOUS!!! WANT TO REPORT IT????", Celeste asked, and Sans nodded. 

He really hoped this was being recorded because this was funny.

"ATTENTION VIEWERS!!! BREAKING NEWS!!! A CAT IS SLEEPING IN HOTLINE!! OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. (CUE AUDIENCE AWWS) THAT'S RIGHT, EVERYONE!!! IT'S THE CAT VIDEO OF THE CENTURY!!! LOOK AT ITS BLUE EYES, ITS FLUFFY TAIL... WAIT A MOMENT. THAT'S NOT A TAIL!!! IT'S A FUSE!!!", Celeste gasped, and Sans looked at the cat, and its tail tip had caught on fire.

"What.", Sans said. "THAT'S RIGHT... THAT CAT... IS A BOMB!!!", Celeste declared, and Sans groaned.

He DEFINITELY picked the wrong mountain to climb.

"BUT DON'T PANIC!!! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET!!!", as soon as Celeste said that, the spell that blurred Sans' vision wore off, and he looked around the room. There was a gift box, a basketball, a book, a magazine, and a cup of water in the room. 

And they all had fuzes. "Are you SERIOUS!?!?!", Sans yelled. "OH DEAR!!!! IT SEEMS EVERYTHING IN THIS ROOM IS ACTUALLY A BOMB!!! EVEN MY WORDS ARE...!!!", Sans gasped as Celeste's words suddenly became tangible and fell to the floor with a 'BOOM'. "LOVELY REPORTER... YOU HAVE TO DEFUSE ALL OF THE BOMBS IN TWO MINUTES OR THIS BIGGER BOMB WILL GO OFF!!! THEN YOU WON'T BE REPORTING "LIVE" ANY LONGER!!! HOW AWFUL!! HOW DRAMATIC!!! HOW DEADLY!!! OUR NINE VIEWERS ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS!!!! HAVE FUN, SWEETHEART!!!", Celeste flew away, and Sans' phone rang.

"Don't w-worry! I installed a bomb-defusing program on your phone! It's very simple to use! Just press the defuse button when the bombs are in the defuse zone! Look, go after the easy ones first, then I'll be able to keep the glass of water still! Now let's go, team!!!", Albert hung up.

Sans approached the cat, which was rolling around. His phone shed a green light on the cat, and Sans hit the defuse button. The cat's tail fire went out, and Sans went after the gift box. It was a little hard to find, but he defused it as well. Sans went after the other bombs, defusing them all. Then he got another phone call. "Good job! I'm holding the water still, but you have to hurry! It's to the north of you!", Albert hung up and Sans went after the glass of water.

It was still moving rapidly, but it could only move in a small area. Sans struggled a bit but managed to defuse the cup of water.

Celeste came back. "WELL DONE, SWEETPEA! YOU DEFUSED ALL OF THE BOMBS!! IF YOU HAD NOT DEFUSED THEM IN TWO MINUTES, THAT LARGE BOMB WOULD HAVE EXPLODED!! NOW IT WON'T EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES. INSTEAD IT'LL EXPLODE IN TWO SECONDS!!! GOODBYE, SWEETHEART!!!", Sans curled into a ball as he shivered in fear, but the bomb didn't blow up.

"HMM. IT SEEMS THE BOMB ISN'T GOING OFF.", Celeste said, and Sans' phone rang again.

"That's b-because!! While you were monologuing... I... I fix... I... I changed....", Albert stumbled on his words. "OH NO. YOU DEACTIVATED THE BOMB WITH YOUR HACKING SKILLS.", Celeste said. "Yeah! I-I did!!", Albert said. "CURSES!!! I'VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN!!! CURSE YOU, MONSTER! CURSE YOU, DR. ALBERT, FOR HELPING SO MUCH!! BUT I DON'T CURSE MY EIGHT LOVELY VIEWERS WHO ARE WATCHING THIS!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, SWEETIE!!", Celeste flew away again.

"Wow... W-We really showed her, huh?", Albert said, and went quiet for a moment. "Hey, I know I-I was kind of weird at first... But I really think I'm getting more... Uh, more... M-More confident about guiding you. So don't worry about that st-stupid robot... I'll p-protect you from her!! A-And if it really came down to it... w-we could just turn... Um, nevermind. Later!", Albert hung up, and Sans smiled.

He was happy that Albert was helping him so much.

Sans continued on, and he could see the Machine in the distance again. He heard loud sounds coming from it. Probably making energy.

Sans got another phone call. "Um... Hey. I've noticed you've been kind of quiet recently. I mean, in general.", Albert said, and Sans blinked. He hadn't even noticed. "Oh, sorry.", he said. "No, it's just... Are you worried about meeting Kennedy?", Albert asked, and Sans felt his soul sink. 

He was. 

On one hand, he wanted to go home. But he couldn't without encountering her, and most likely fighting her. Which wouldn't be easy, would it?  
On the other hand, he wanted all of the humans to be freed. But that couldn't happen unless Kennedy took his soul and the others and became a goddess, destroying the barrier, and killing all of monsterkind.  
But... she was nice. Beloved. The last string of hope for all of the humans. When they wished, they did in her name. Every time a human spoke of her, their eyes lit up.   
Every time a human attacked him, it was in hopes that Queen Kennedy could set them free.

He wanted humans to be free.  
But he wanted to go home.

"Yeah. I am.", Sans said. "W-Well, don't worry, okay? Th-The queen is a really sweet gal. I'm sure you can talk to her, and with your monster soul, you can pass through the barrier. S-So no worrying, okay? Just forget about it f-for now, and smile.", Albert hung up, and Sans sighed.

How could he forget about a decision that would change the world forever?

Sans got into an elevator that said, 'L2', and pushed a button, taking him to the next floor.

He walked on a purple floor and found a human standing behind a long table. She looked very similar to the Girl Scouts back in the abandoned city.

"Welcome to our booth, darling! Interested in helping girls learn how to be business savvy? All proceeds go to the troop!", the woman said, and Sans looked around. There were some decorative samples on the table.

He walked up to some Girl Scouts selling goods like the ones in the abandoned city.

There were more cookie options and more candy and nut options too.

"How much do they cost?", Sans asked, and a girl wearing a green vest grinned. "Nine thousand, nine hundred, ninety-nine dollars!", the girls said in unison, and Sans paled. "Sorry, I'm good.", he said, and he walked away.

He walked up to a human who was staring a box of cookies in his hand. "I told those girls that I didn't have enough money for cookies. They stared at me like they were gonna do something. I was scared, so I spent all of my money on this box of cookies...", the human said, and Sans continued on, wanting to get far away from the humans selling food.

Sans walked on for awhile.

After solving the puzzles, Sans continued on.

He absorbed some nearby determination.

Sans - 10/1 HP (MAX) - 1 (10) ATK - 1 (11) DEF

He walked through a door and found himself in a giant, purple room.

There were nets and ropes tied with assorted knots, as well as snares and other things. 

But they were very well tied.

He heard whispering.   
"Hahahaha... Did you hear what they just said?"  
"They said a monster wearing a green hoodie will come through here."  
"I heard that he hates Girl Scouts."  
Sans began to walk across a rope bridge but had a lot of difficulty due to the net having a bunch of spaces he could get stuck in.  
"I heard that he likes to pull on their hair."  
Sans had a bad feeling that someone was spreading rumors about him.  
"I heard that he likes to rip their badges off their vests and sashes."  
It became considerably more challenging to walk across the bridge when he was trying to hear what they were saying about him.

Suddenly, Sans slipped, and a trap was activated on the bridge. 

A net wrapped around him. He couldn't move.

"I heard...", the woman from behind the table appeared in front of him on a hammock, swinging with a few Girl Scouts. "That he's really stingy with his money.", she said, and Sans gulped.

"Hahahaha... you think that you're too good for our cookies and candies, darling? Hahahaha... I disagree. I think that you are exactly what this next batch needs.", she said, and Sans flinched.

He messed with the wrong Girl Scout Troop.

The human stood in front of him. She was wearing a pearl necklace, she had a daisy in her hair, and she held a cup of tea. She chuckled.

"The monster got stuck! Ms. Juliette trapped him!", some girls said, and Juliette smiled at Sans. "Yep, that's me. Juliette Gordon Low.", she said, and Sans gulped nervously. "Don't be so blue, dear!", Juliette pulled out a teapot and poured its contents over Sans.

Sans had to close his eye sockets to keep the liquid from getting in them. When he opened them, he gasped. He was untied, but his hoodie and his soul were purple.

He couldn't let go of the rope bridge unless he grabbed another part of it. The rope bridge turned, and he was now climbing up and down, dangling above a massive pit.

"I think purple's a good look for you~", Juliette crooned.

A girl scout held up a sign that said, 'Up Next!'

There was a girl scout on it. Hmm.

Sans struggled in the web, nothing happened.

Suddenly, girl scouts came climbing on the web, reaching out to grab Sans.

He began to dodge them, but it was rather difficult. Sans noticed that the girls with khaki vests were holding pocket knives, and he began to put a lot more effort into dodging.

They stopped, and Sans struggled some more. This charade continued for a while, with Juliette's pets occasionally attacking him.

Suddenly, a girl scout gave Juliette a piece of paper. "Hmm? A telegram from the Scouts at the abandoned city?", Juliette took the paper and began to read it. "They're saying that they saw you, and...", Juliette continued to read and Sans gasped. The girls from the abandoned city put a good word in!

"You helped donate to our cause!", Juliette gasped. "Oh dear... this has all been a big misunderstanding. That person who wanted your soul must have been talking about a different monster in a green hoodie. I thought you hated Girl Scouts. I am so sorry for all of the trouble. Feel free to visit our cookie booth anytime!", Juliette crooned.

The bridge rotated back to normal, and the purple coloring on Sans' hoodie went away, turning it back to the normal green he loved. "Have a nice day, darling!", Sans left the Girl Scout area, and stopped when he saw a poster.

It was for Celeste's latest stage performance. A tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers, kept apart by the tides of fate. It was almost time for the performance.

Sans got a bad feeling.

He continued on, and he looked around. Sure enough, he was in a set with a castle.

"OH? THAT MONSTER...", Sans sighed as he heard Celeste from the top of the castle.

She peered out from behind a wall. "COULD IT BE... MY ONE TRUE LOVE?", Celeste began to descend the stairs, and Sans sighed.

She was wearing a dress with a lot of glitter and sequins, and there was music playing.

Hoo, boy.

She rolled towards him, and he faced her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Sans can sing... or dance.  
> With fire.  
> Hmm...


	15. Dungeons and Diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets thrown into the dungeon!  
> dun  
> DUN  
> DUUUNNN!!!

"Oh, my love... Please run away... Human queen... Forbids your stay...", Celeste sang, her robotic voice replaced with an actual singing voice.

"Monsters must... Live far apart... Even if... It breaks my heart...", Celeste continued, and Sans tried to find a way off the stage, but he was trapped.

Pink flower petals began to fall from above.

"They'll put you... In the dungeon... It'll suck... And then you'll die a lot.", Sans couldn't help but chuckle at that verse.

There was a ridiculous amount of petals. 

"Really sad... You're gonna die... Cry cry cry... So sad it's happening...", Sans blinked as Celeste wiped an imaginary tear off of her face.

"SO SAD. SO SAD YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON.", Celeste backed away from him and pulled out a remote.

"WELL, TOODLES!", she pushed a button on the remote and Sans dropped through a trap door, his eyes widening when he saw a tile puzzle.

How did she get that tile puzzle? Dr. Albert had made it, right? Did Celeste steal from her creator? Or... no, no. Dr. Albert was helping Sans. He had been helping him this whole time!

"OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON. A DUNGEON WITH A PUZZLE SO DASTARDLY, MY PARAMOUR WILL SURELY PERISH!", the camera panned over to the tile puzzle. "O, HEAVENS HAVE MERCY! THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE PUZZLE! EACH COLORED TILE HAS ITS OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION! FOR EXAMPLE, A GREEN TILE SOUNDS A NOISE, AND THEN YOU MUST FIGHT A HUMAN. RED TILES WILL... WAIT A SECOND. DIDN'T WE SEE THIS PUZZLE ABOUT ONE HUNDRED ROOMS AGO?", Celeste said, and Sans gasped. How did she know Jason had used the same puzzle? "THAT'S RIGHT. YOU REMEMBER ALL THE RULES, DON'T YOU? FANTASTIC, I WON'T WASTE YOUR TIME THEN.", Celeste said, and Sans gulped.

"OH, AND YOU'D BETTER HURRY. IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS...", a giant wall of flames showed up behind Sans.

He could already feel the intense heat. "THESE PLUMES OF FIRE WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP! AHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHA! HA. MY POOR LOVE! I'M SO FILLED WITH GRIEF THAT I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! GOOD LUCK!", Sans began to navigate the maze with great difficulty.

"Oh, my love... Has fallen down... Now in tears... We all will drown...", Celeste sang, and Sans avoided piranhas.

"Colored tiles... Make them a fool... If only they... Still knew the rules...", Sans grit his teeth when he heard that verse.

He did know the rules! It was just a maze!

"Well, that was... A sorry try... Now let's watch... Them fry.", Sans heard a buzzer go off. He had failed the puzzle.

"OH, I'M SO SORRY! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE OUT OF TIME!", the plumes of fire approached Sans, and he began to sweat from the warmth.

"HERE COME THE FLAMES, SWEETPEA! THEY'RE CLOSING IN!", Sans felt as if he was melting.

"GETTING! CLOSER! OH MY! ANY MINUTE NOW!", Sans was right next to the fire, and he could see his hoodie start to darken from the fire's ashes.

But the fire didn't get any closer. Sans wanted to collapse from the amount of heat and ashes. 

His phone rang, and he answered it. "Watch out!! I'll save you! I'm hacking into the firewall right now!", Albert said, and the fire was put out.

"Thank... you...", Sans said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "OH NO!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN??? FOILED AGAIN BY THE BRILLIANT DR. ALBERT!", there was a pause. Celeste looked a bit annoyed. “THAT’S-” "That's right! Come on, Celeste, give up already! You'll never be able to defeat us! Not as long as we work together! Your puzzle's over... Now go home and leave us alone!", Albert said.

"PUZZLE? OVER? ALBERT, SWEETIE, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? DID YOU FORGET WHAT THE GREEN TILES DO? THEY MAKE A SOUND, AND THEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT A HUMAN. WELL, SWEETIE... THAT HUMAN... IS ME!!!", Celeste descended in front of Sans and took off the dress.

Sans gulped. He was exhausted from the maze, and the fire didn't help. Not to mention the encounter with the Girl Scouts had lowered him back to 1/1 HP.

"THIS IS IT, SWEETIE! SAY GOODBYE!!", Celeste said, but the phone rang again. "IS THAT YOUR PHONE? YOU'D BETTER ANSWER IT. DON'T BE RUDE.", Celeste said and Sans weakly answered it.

"H-Hey! T-This seems bad but don't worry! Th-There's one last thing I installed on your phone! You see that yellow button? Go to your phone's APP MENU and press it!", Albert hung up.

The APP MENU was glowing. Sans opened it and pressed the yellow button. 

He felt his soul glow, and he looked down. It changed from the red color to a bold yellow and it flipped upside down. It moved from his chest to his hand, and he held it. "Now try to shoot Celeste with it!", Albert said, and Sans did.

He willed his soul to shoot, pointing the soul at Celeste.

Balls of light fired like small comets at Celeste, hitting her and seemingly going through her metal casing. She flinched with each shot. "OOH! OOOOH! YOU'VE DEFEATED ME! HOW CAN THIS BE, YOU WERE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT, ETC. WHATEVER.", Celeste rolled away, and Sans sighed in relief.

The phone rang again. "L-Looks like you beat her! Y-You did a really great job out there!", Albert said, and Sans smiled weakly. "All thanks to you...", he said, and Albert gasped. "What? Oh no, I mean... You were the one doing everything cool! I just wrote some silly programs for your phone! Umm... hey, this might sound strange... but... can I tell you something?", Sans nodded, knowing Albert was watching the camera. "B-Before I met you... I d-didn't really... I didn't really like myself very much. For a long time, I felt like a total screw up. L-Like I couldn't d-do anything right... Like I couldn't do anything without... W-Without ending up letting everyone down. B-But! Guiding you has made me feel... A lot better about myself. So... thanks for letting me help you. Uhhh, anyway, we're almost to the Machine. It's just past CLST Resort. Come on! Let's finish this!", Albert hung up, and Sans continued on.

He walked up some stairs and saw the Ice Cream Gal, who looked very happy. The two guards that had chased Sans were eating ice cream.

"Hey! It's you again! Business is great here! These two gals bought ALL my ice cream! I've actually sold out of every flavor. Sorry. I can offer you a big smile, though!", she said, and Sans chuckled, smiling right back.

He went down a path and found the proud human. "Did you remember my name?", he asked, and Sans nodded. "Yeah, Hank Hanman.", Sans said, and Hank gasped. "WHAT!? HOW COULD I BE SO EASILY DEFEATED!??!!??!", Sans walked away nervously and took the north road.

He saw what he assumed was CLST Resort. It had the initials CLST on the front. There was a paper on the ground. 

"(Hey, come buy some stuff in the alley! Check it out!) (Yeah, check it out!)", it said. Sans entered the alley, and two humans greeted him. "Hey check it out!", the taller one said, and the shorter one grinned. "Yeah! Check it out!", he said.

"I'm Brad.", the taller one said, and the shorter one chuckled. "And I'm Chad! We have some neat stuff for sale!", Chad said. "Yeah! Really cool stuff!", Brad said, and Sans smiled. "I'll buy that key, I guess.", Sans said, and the two grinned. "Brad, we're going to be rich!", Chad said, and Sans bought the key. "So tell me about yourselves.", Sans said, and the two grinned.

"I'm Brad, and this is my bro, Chad."  
"I'm Chad, and this is my bro, Brad."

They spoke at the same time, and they looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"Okay, tell me about the stuff you two are selling?", Sans said, and Brad grinned. 

"The stuff inside the resort is like..."  
"TOTALLY wicked expensive."  
"But the stuff we have is like..."  
"TOTALLY wicked cheap."  
"You should..."  
"Like..."  
"TOTALLY wicked buy all of it?"  
"TOTALLY wicked buy all of it?"

Sans blinked. "Where did the stuff come from?", he asked, and the two smiled.

"I mean, where does anyone get guns, or food, or..."  
"We found it in the garbage!"

Brad looked to Chad, who covered his mouth.   
"It's GOOD garbage."  
"It's like, really good garbage."

Sans chuckled. "Okay, where'd you get the garbage?", he asked.

"Where do we get the garbage? Like, the garbage store, duh!!!!"  
The two humans looked at each other for a moment before laughing.  
"MarshLily, mostly."  
"I found a gun in a dumpster!"

Sans raised a browbone before continuing. "So what can you guys tell me about Celeste?", he asked, and the two gasped.

"Oh my God. Celeste."  
"Oh my GOD, CELESTE."  
"She's like... my favorite actress."  
"Actually, she's like... MY favorite actress!"  
"I think we're like... both going to befriend her one day."  
"We both like, really want to be friends with her! We just... can't afford to see her in person."

Sans smiled. These two were pretty nice. "So where did Celeste come from?", he asked, and they gasped.

"So, like, Dr. Albert built Celeste, right?"  
"That's like, what they TELL you."  
"But like... Celeste always acts like..."  
"Being built was HER idea somehow!"  
"And even right after she was built..."  
"She acted like Albert was an old friend."  
"But they're like... Not friends anymore."  
"Yeah! Unlike Brad and I! Bros for LIFE!"

Sans smiled. "So, what can you tell me about Dr. Albert?", he asked, and they frowned a bit.

"Oh my God. Albert."  
"Oh my God, ALBERT."  
"He used to live on our street."  
"He was like a big brother to us!"  
"I mean, like, if your big bro..."  
"Takes you on trips to the dump."  
"He showed us the coolest places to find trash."  
"He was always collecting these weird cartridges."  
"Then he became the Royal Scientist..."  
"Yeah, we haven't him in forever..."

Sans frowned. Maybe Albert was really busy? Then... why did he always have time for Apollo and helping him?

"What can you tell me about Albert becoming the Royal Scientist?", Sans asked.

"So Albert has always, like..."  
"Thought KENNEDY is a SUPER cutie."  
"So, like, I'm pretty sure he..."  
"Made Celeste to, like, totally impress her."  
"A robot with a SOUL..."  
"That's, like, SUPER relevant to her hobbies!"  
"So after seeing Celeste, KENNEDY..."  
"Asked him to do all this science stuff for her! But nobody's, like, seen anything from him yet."  
"Or... him at all..."  
"He must, like, just stay in his lab all day."  
"Like, live a little, dude!"  
"Yeah! Like us!"

Sans frowned. Why had nobody seen anything from Albert? Wait, Albert had said that he felt like everything he tried to do let everyone down... Sans got a bad feeling.

"So what can you tell me about Queen Kennedy?", Sans asked, and the two humans gasped happily.

"Oh my God. She's a total goober."  
"She's a big, happy, glitter ball!"  
"Like, I LOVE that girl."  
"She's like... SO nice."  
"God, we're like..."  
"God, we're like..."  
"SO hyped for the destruction of all monsters!"  
"SO hyped for the destruction of all monsters!"

Sans gulped. Welp, that got pretty scary REALLY quick.

"Alright, I gotta blast. See ya!", Sans said, and the two waved goodbye. Sans had a hunch that he knew where this key went.

Sans traveled back to MarshLily.

Sans unlocked the door to the house next to Nathan's and entered.

It was blue and had a lot of posters about monster tv shows. There were a bunch of diaries on the ground. Sans picked up the first one and read it. 

"Dear Diary: Samantha's sister "fell down" recently. It's sad. Without her sister to speak for her she's become more reclusive than ever. So I reached out to her and told her... That she, Nathan, and I should all perform together sometime. She seemed to like that idea."  
That was all that was in the diary, so Sans read the next one.  
"Dearer Diary: I like to buy a new diary for every entry I make. I love to collect diaries."  
"Dearest Diary: Our cousin left the farm to make training dummies. That just leaves Nathan and I. Nathan asked me if I was going to leave the farm for a new job, too. He sounded so... resigned. Come on, Nathan. You know I'd never leave you behind. And besides... I can never become a star while I'm like this. No one would see me as I wanted to be seen."  
"My Darling Diary: I met someone... interesting today. Last week I posted that advertisement for my Monster Fanclub. Today was our first meeting. Only one other person came. Honestly, he's a nerd. And he's obsessed with these video games. But he's pretty funny, too. I want to see him again."  
"Diary... My Dear: My diary collection is coming along nicely. I have about five now."  
"Dear Diary: He surprised me with something today. Sketches of a body that he wants to make for me... a form beyond my wildest dreams. In a body like that... I could finally be... "me." Like I said, I can't become a star like this. I asked him how it would be possible to put my soul into the body. He said that he would use a machine to turn my body into something intangible. Like a ghost. Then he would put my magic, determination, soul and body into my new form. It's my dream come true, Diary. Sorry, Nathan. My dreams can't wait for anyone..."

Sans paled. Was... was... 

A nerd who likes video games? A nerd that can make 'bodies' and is well versed on souls? A nerd that would join a 'Monster Fanclub'? That sounded exactly like Albert. He loves video games, and stuff that falls from the monster world. And he can obviously make robots...

A star. The only star in the underground was...

Celeste. Did... did Celeste use to be a... a male? Sans gasped. Albert had made Celeste a body she couldn't refuse, and she followed her dreams, leaving Nathan behind! Brad and Chad said that Celeste acted as if being built was her idea and that she acted like she and Albert were old friends! Wait, Queen Kennedy hired Albert because he could make a robot with a soul... but that wasn't true! Albert just put Celeste into the robot! Did that mean that...

Celeste was NOT meant to be an entertainment robot. She was put into the robot body she always dreamed of. So... Celeste was NOT a malfunctioning robot. She was human, completely capable of thought and feelings, her code was not her mind. So...

Albert had lied about the 'malfunctioning robot with a thirst for monster blood.'

Something was very wrong. Sans felt anger build up in his chest. He had been lied to. Albert had LIED. Why? Why would he lie? Why didn't he just say that Celeste wanted to kill him? Why did Celeste want to kill him?

Sans absorbed a lot of nearby determination.

Sans - 10/1 HP (MAX) - 1 (10) ATK - 1 (11) DEF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans has discovered that he has been lied to by Dr. Albert. He isn't very happy about that, is he? Well, judging by what Albert has been telling Apollo, lying is pretty common for him. Maybe...  
> Maybe he has a reason...?
> 
> *Perhaps he does, you will just have to find out.
> 
> I guess they will, won't they, XXXXX?  
> Well. See you soon!


	16. Date with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes on a "date" with Sofia, and she ends it on a very...  
> Bone-chilling note.
> 
> And Sans discovers just how much of a liar Albert is.

Sans traveled back to HotLine and back to the CLST Resort, and found Sofia waiting outside. He approached her.

"Hey, I heard you were going to the Machine. How about grabbing some dinner with me first?", she said, and Sans sighed. "Yeah, why not? I need a brain break.", Sans said, and Sofia smiled. "Cool, follow me, I have a shortcut.", she said, and Sans followed her.

They ended up in a restaurant setting, and Sans looked around and guessed that they were in CSLT Resort. 

"Well, here we are. So, your journey's almost over, huh? You must really want to go home.", Sofia said, and Sans nodded. "Hey, I know the feeling, buddy. Though...", Sofia paused. "Maybe, sometimes it's better to take what's given to you. Down here you've already got food, drink, friends... Is what you have to do... Really worth it?", Sofia asked, and Sans narrowed his eye sockets. "It is to me. My friends and family are probably worried sick about me. I have a brother, just like Jason, that needs me. I have a home already, and this isn't it.", Sans said, and his voice had a bit of a bite in it. 

Sofia was not going to convince him to stay just because she would miss him or something like that.

"Ah, forget it. I'm rootin' for ya, pal.", Sofia went quiet again, and Sans waited. Sofia had created tension in the air. Every breath he took he took carefully as if waiting for Sofia to do something.

"Hey. Let me tell you a story. So I'm a sentry in Iceberg Forest, right? I sit out there and watch for monsters. It's pretty boring. Fortunately, deep in the woods... There's this HUGE locked door. And it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes.", Sofia said, and Sans blinked. 

Did she mean the door to the abandoned city?

"So one day, I'm knocking them out, like usual. I knock on the door and say, "knock knock." And suddenly, from the other side... I hear a woman's voice. "Who is there?" she replied.", Sofia said, and Sans smiled.

Sofia had done a pretty spot-on impression of Melissa.

"So naturally, I respond: "dishes." "dishes who?" "dishes a very bad joke." Then she just howls with laughter. Like it's the best joke she's heard in a hundred years. So I keem 'em coming, and she keeps laughing. She's the best audience I've ever had.", Sofia said, and Sans noticed the slightest blush on Sofia's face. Just very slightly. "Then, after a dozen of 'em, SHE knocks and says, "Knock knock!" I say, "who's there?" "Old lady!" "old lady who?" "Oh! I did not know you could yodel!" Wow. Needless to say, this woman was extremely good. We kept telling each other jokes for hours. Eventually, I had to leave. Jason gets kinda cranky without his bedtime story. But she told me to come by again, and so I did. Then I did again and again. It's a thing now. Telling bad jokes through the door. It's amazing.", Sofia went quiet again, and Sans smiled.

Sofia's blush had increased.

"One day, though, I noticed she wasn't laughing very much. I asked her what was up. Then she told me something strange. "If a monster ever comes through this door... could you please, please promise something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?" Now, I hate making promises. And this woman, I don't even know her name. But... Someone who sincerely likes bad jokes... has an integrity you can't say "no" to.", Sofia went quiet again.

Sans began to feel uncomfortable as if something very bad was about to happen. The air tensed.

"Do you get what I'm saying? That promise I made to her, you want to know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything? Pal...", Sofia went quiet again, and Sans frowned. Sofia looked up, and Sans flinched. Her pupils and irises were gone, replaced by only her eye whites.

" ** _You'd be dead where you stand._** "

Sans felt shivers go up and down his spine. Sofia had just told him that she would have killed him. Sans narrowed his eye sockets. "I think you underestimate me, Sofia.", he said. Sofia's eyes went back to normal, and she grinned. "Hey, lighten up, buddy. I'm just joking with you. Besides... Haven't I done a good job protecting you? I mean, look at yourself. You haven't died a single time.", Sofia said.

Sans huffed. She was right, but Albert had done a better job at protecting him than Sofia, and he had LIED. 

"Hey, I'm right, and you know it. Heh.", Sofia walked away from the table, and Sans watched her carefully. 

He wanted to be her friend, but that statement had shaken him. "Well, that's all. Take care of yourself, bud. Because someone really cares about you.", Sofia walked away, and Sans walked away as well.

He had to go home.

Sans talked to some humans who worked at the Machine and a human comedian that Sans felt pretty bad for. He left and entered the lobby of the resort.

There was a fountain of Celeste, but it just reminded Sans of the lies that Albert had told. He wanted answers. He absorbed some nearby determination. 

Sans - 10/1 HP - 1 (10) ATK - 1 (11) DEF

Sans saw some humans who were waiting for the elevator, but it wasn't working.

He walked to the north and entered a pathway that leads to the Machine.

Sans called Jason and Apollo. "Hey, prick, how have you been? You haven't called in a long time.", Apollo said, and Sans sighed. "I've been better. I'm... I'm about to enter the Machine.", Sans said, and both Jason and Apollo gasped. "Heading into the Machine? Hmm...", Jason drifted off. "The Machine is a huge tower of electricity. I... I don't know if your phone will work in there...", Apollo said, and Skylar could be heard cawing sadly. "OH NO! What will you do without us?", Jason asked, and Sans chuckled. "I... I don't know Jason.", Sans said. "Well... You have something to do, right? Even without words, we'll all be with you in spirit, okay?!", Apollo said, and Sans chuckled. "YEAH! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF US!!", Jason yelled, and Skylar squawked. "Thanks, guys.", Sans said. "We're counting on you, so don't mess this up, okay?", Apollo said, and Sans chuckled. "Okay.", he said, and Sans hung up.

He saw two humans walk into the Machine.

His phone rang. "Huh? Who are they? N-Nobody else is supposed to be here... Oh well! We can't worry about that now! Let's get you home!", Albert hung up, and Sans sighed as he entered the Machine.

He got a phone call. "Ready? This is it! Take the elevator up to the top of the Machine!", Albert said, and Sans walked up to the elevator. He pressed the button, but nothing happened. "What? The elevator should be working...", Albert said, and Sans frowned. "The one that leads to the Capital back in the resort isn't working either.", he said, and Albert sighed. "Well then! Go to the right and keep heading up!", Albert said, but Sans wasn't sure. He got a bad feeling.

He went left instead and found a pathway. Sans got a phone call. "Hey! Why don't you try going to the right first?", Albert asked, and Sans was about to answer when two humans ambushed him. "Watch out!", Albert said, and Sans flinched.

A human wearing a magician's hat came out, hovering in the air with two orbs following him.

Sans was about to do something when one of the orbs began to chase him around. He dodged but it was relentless. Sans whipped around and emptied his eye sockets, staring at the orb with nothing but voids.

The orb was weakened, and stopped chasing him. Sans got his eye lights back and faced the magician, who was speaking in magic words. Sans ignored the magician and thought of the sunshine and its warmth. His DEFENSE increased by 1.

Another orb stood in the corners of Sans' vision, shooting at him. He emptied his eye sockets again and stared, and the orb stopped shooting at him. Both orbs were made useless, and the magician blinked. "Stop fighting and leave me alone.", Sans said, and the magician left.

"That was close... Why are there so many humans here? I mean... it's no problem, right? W-W-We've just got to keep heading forward!", Albert hung up, and Sans frowned.

He continued on.

There was a laser wall blocking the way, and a switch. His phone rang again. "Looks like you can't proceed until you hit the switch. But those lasers will activate when you do... Okay, they'll come in this order: Orange. Orange. Blue. Got it? Move until the last one!", Albert said, and he hung up.

Sans flipped the switch and moved. His cries of pain echoed through the Machine. 6/1 HP

The order was: Blue. Blue. Orange.

He walked across the bridge, and his phone rang. "Oh my God... Are you hurt? I... I'm so sorry, I gave you the wrong order... Everything's going to be fine, okay? Let's keep heading to the right.", Albert hung up.

Sans continued on.

There were two paths. The phone rang. "A crossroads... Try heading to the right!", Albert said, and Sans made his way to the right path. "No! Wait! Actually, I think you should head up!", Albert said, and Sans went to the upper path instead.

But there was a human waiting for him.

A tall human in armor towered over Sans. 

"Adieu.", she said, and a flurry of bullets rained down on Sans, which he dodged fairly well. The human watched quietly. She yawned.

Sans got an idea. He sang an old lullaby. The human began to look sleepy...

"Adieu.", more bullets rained down, and Sans dodged them. Sans continued to sing, and the human closed her eyes a bit...

"Good-night.", she said, and more bullets rained down, which Sans avoided once again. The human smashed her staff into the ground. Sans continued to sing. The human fell asleep, and Sans walked away. 

Albert called again. "Sorry... I... I... I thought that... Let's try the other path instead.", Albert said, and Sans took that path and found several lasers.

"M... More lasers... Okay, I'm not messing around this time. I'll just shut them off.", Albert gasped. "They... They WON'T turn off! I CAN'T turn them off... It's alright! I have this under control! I'm gonna turn off the power for that entire node. Then you can just walk across.", Albert said, and the lights and everything turned off in the area, including the lasers. "Okay, go!", Albert said, and Sans began to walk across the bridge.

But his phone rang. "WAIT! STOP!", the power flickered, and the lasers came back on. Sans froze. He was surrounded by blue lasers.

He couldn't move. "The power... It's... turning itself back on... D-Damn it... T-This isn't supposed to... I... I'm going to turn them off again. When I do, move a little, then stop. Okay? You won't get hurt.", Albert hung up, and the power turned off, and Sans moved.

On.  
Stop.  
Off.  
Move.  
On.  
Stop.  
Off.  
Move.

Sans made it off of the bridge. "S-See? I have everything under control. Everything's under control!", Albert hung up, and Sans continued.

There were three paths. The phone rang. "Okay, you should... you should... I don't know? This doesn't look like my map at all. I'm sorry... I... I... I have to go.", Albert hung up, and Sans got the feeling he wouldn't be calling again.

He was alone in this. Sans absorbed some nearby determination.

Sans - 7/1 HP - 1 (10) ATK - 1 (11) DEF

Sans read a display. "North: Warrior's Path West: Sage's Path Any Path leads to The End.", Sans read. Well, he certainly wasn't a warrior, and he knew that, so he took the West path. 

He saw the giant ice cubes from IceBerg fall into the Machine.

He continued upwards.

He read a display. "Solve this puzzle and The End will open."

He took the path and found another shooting puzzle. He completed it and continued up. He found a trash can with a glittering burger inside and he took it. Glittery or not, the food was food.

Sans went back and took the Warrior's Path.

He encountered several humans, including ones that reminded him of the friends he made back at the abandoned city. He flipped a switch. He continued, and walked across a bridge surrounded by a light until he reached a door.

Behind that door had to be the elevator that leads to the Queen's castle.

Sans absorbed a lot of nearby determination.

Sans - 10/1 HP - 1 (10) ATK - 1 (11) DEF

Sans entered the door and gasped when he saw Celeste.

"OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, SWEETHEART. IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE "MALFUNCTIONING" ROBOT. NOT!!!", Sans wasn't very surprised. "MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL. THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT.", Celeste said, and Sans blinked. Okay, THAT didn't make sense. "ALBERT HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME.", Celeste said, and Sans gasped. "Wh-What?", he asked, and Celeste hummed. "AS HE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, HE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. HE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO HE DECIDED TO INSERT HIMSELF INTO YOUR STORY.", Celeste said, and Sans frowned. 

"HE REACTIVATED PUZZLES."  
No.  
"HE DISABLED ELEVATORS."  
No!  
"HE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU."  
NO!  
"ALL SO THAT HE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT NEVER EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE."  
How-  
"ALL SO THAT YOU WOULD THINK HE'S THE GREAT PERSON... THAT HE'S NOT."  
Why!?  
"AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HIS FINEST HOUR."  
What?  
"AT THIS VERY MOMENT, ALBERT IS WAITING OUTSIDE THAT DOOR."  
Sans grit his teeth.  
"DURING OUR "BATTLE" HE WILL INTERVENE."  
This had been far worse than Sans had imagined.  
"HE WILL PRETEND TO "DEACTIVATE" ME, "SAVING" YOUR LIFE ONE LAST TIME."  
Sans felt his eye sockets twitch.  
"FINALLY. HE WILL BE THE HERO OF YOUR ADVENTURE."  
Sans was filled with rage.  
"YOU WILL REGARD HIM SO HIGHLY THAT HE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU TO STAY."  
Oh, that wasn't happening.  
"...OR NOT."  
Absolutely not.  
"YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE."  
Sans couldn't agree more.  
"I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM MONSTERS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY."  
Well, that was good to hear.  
"MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, RIGHT? AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW..."  
Sans got a sinking feeling.  
"WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST?"  
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a fine pickle!


	17. Death by Fabulousity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste tries to kill Sans on live TV in an elaborate plan to save monsters from destruction.

The door behind Sans was blocked off by a section of wall, and knocking could be heard. "Hey! Wh-What's going on!? I can't open the door!", Albert said, and Sans ran over to the wall, banging on it.

Albert may have lied, but he was Sans' only ray of hope in this tiny room with a robot.

Lights shone around Celeste, creating a stage, and Sans walked away from the blocked off door.

"SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM HAS BEEN CANCELLED! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE. YOU. WILD!!!", Celeste said, and Sans felt the floor they were on a rise a bit before a gust of air began to fill the room, and the room began to spin. Literally, creating quite the camera view.

"REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION!! REAL BLOODSHED!!! ON OUR NEW SHOW... "ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!!!", Celeste said, and Sans winced.

It was an actual fight. "YES, I WAS THE ONE THAT REARRANGED THE MACHINE! I WAS THE ONE THAT HIRED EVERYONE TO KILL YOU!! THAT, HOWEVER, WAS A SHORT-SIGHTED PLAN. YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER? KILLING YOU MYSELF!", Celeste said, and Sans pressed the yellow button on his phone and used his soul to shoot Celeste, but nothing happened.

"THAT WORTHLESS PEASHOOTER ISN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING, DARLING. DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT ACTING IS!?", Sans gulped. He was screwed. "LISTEN, SWEETIE. I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT. YOU'RE PATHETIC. IF YOU CONTINUE FORWARD, KENNEDY WILL KILL YOU, TAKE YOUR SOUL, AND DESTROY MONSTER KIND, INCLUDING ANYONE AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE.", Celeste began to attack Sans, and the attacks were unavoidable, and Sans tried to shoot the attacks, and it WORKED.

Sans blew up every bullet in his path.

"BUT WITH YOUR SOUL, I CAN STOP THE QUEEN'S PLAN! I CAN SAVE MONSTER KIND FROM DESTRUCTION!!", Celeste said, and Sans shot more of her attacks. 

"THEN, USING YOUR SOUL, I CAN CROSS THE BARRIER! AND BECOME THE STAR I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING!!! HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS... NO, MILLIONS OF MONSTERS WILL WATCH ME!!!", Celeste said. "But you'll let every human rot in this hell-hole of a cave just so that you can live YOUR dream!? WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE'S HOPES, DREAMS AND WISHES!?!", Sans said, and Celeste scoffed. "SO YOU WOULD PREFER THAT KENNEDY DESTROY EVERYONE YOU LOVE!?", Celeste asked, and Sans grit his teeth. "NO, BUT WHY ARE YOU ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE'S DREAMS!? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT TO EVERYONE YOU LOVE!? AND EVERYONE THAT LOVES YOU!?", Sans asked, and Celeste simply attacked him again.

//MEANWHILE//

"YOU GO, MONSTER! YOU TELL THAT HUNK OF JUNK WHAT'S FOR!!!", Apollo yelled, and Jason frowned. "I don't think Celeste is junk, Apollo.", Jason said, and Apollo rolled his eye. "I know, and Albert made her, but I don't like her! AND THE MONSTER IS RIGHT! WHY IS SHE ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE'S DREAMS TO BE FREED!? I'M ROOTING FOR THE MONSTER!!!", Apollo boomed, and Skylar squawked in agreement.

//BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM//

Sans' phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello? Kinda busy.", he answered. "U-Uh... I can't see what's going on in there, but... don't give up hope, okay? Th-There's one last way to stop her! For real, this time! It's... um... it's... it's a bit of a work in progress, so don't judge it too harshly... but you know how Celeste always faces forward?", Albert asked. "Yeah?", Sans replied, and Albert gulped. "That's because there's a switch on her backside. S-S-So if you can turn her around... and flip it... She'll be... She'll be... Vulnerable. Well, gotta go!", Albert hung up, and Sans smiled. 

"Hey, Celeste. If you're gonna kill me, do it while looking good. There's something on your chest. There's a mirror behind you if you want to see!", Sans said, and Celeste gasped. "OH, OF COURSE! I MUST LOOK MY BEST FOR MY GRAND FINALE!!!", she turned around, and Sans saw the switch. He ran up and pressed it, backing away immediately.

"DID YOU. JUST PRESS. MY SWITCH?", Celeste began to violently shake and she began to glow brightly.

"OH MY~", a female voice said, and Sans cringed. That sounded WAY too sexual for him... Smoke machines began to fill the air, and spotlights shone down on a feminine figure.

"Oh, my~! Looks like you were desperate for the premiere of my new body. How... rude. Luckily for you, I have been aching to show this off for a long time. So as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments...", the figure strutted out of the smoke, posing dramatically.

"ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS!!!!", Celeste yelled!

A rating bar showed up in the background. The camera wouldn't be able to see it, but Sans could. He listened to the music and began to bounce to the beat. He could do this. If he could raise the ratings high enough to convince Celeste to stay in the underground, he would be okay!

Sans thought for a moment before remembering something a human said about Celeste's show earlier.

Sans posed dramatically! The ratings rose!

Celeste began to attack Sans, but he shot anything coming his way. "Lights! Camera! Action!", Celeste cheered.

Sans began to dance, making the ratings climb. He could appeal. He could do this. Celeste attacked again, and this time, Sans danced out of the way of the incoming attacks. "Drama! Romance! Bloodshed!", Celeste said.

Sans scoffed. "You will never be able to hit me!", he bragged. As Celeste attacked again and he danced out of the way, he saw the ratings climb up. "I'm the idol everyone craves!", Celeste sneered.

Sans smirked. "Missed me!", he teased, and once again, the ratings rose. "Smile for the camera!", Celeste said.

"It's time for a pop quiz!", Celeste said, and a board with a question came up. 'What do you like most about Celeste?', it asked, and Sans thought for a moment. What would the crowd relate to most???

"Legs.", Sans had no idea why he said that, but the audience ate it up. "Of course! Aren't they marvelous!?", Celeste said, and the fight continued.

"Your essay showed everyone your heart. Why don't I show you mine?", Celeste said, and a heart shaped container came out of her stomach and began to shoot at Sans. Sans fired back at it, and when he had shot it enough, Celeste made a 'pop' sound, as if steam was escaping, and she flinched.

The battle continued. Sans searched his pockets for anything that might be useful to him and found his stick for a weapon. He threw it, and Celeste caught it in her mouth, tossing it back to Sans. The audience loved it. "Hm.", Sans said. He put the stick back into his pocket, and Celeste attacked again.

After a while, Celeste crooned. "We've grown so distant, Sweetheart. Why not have another heart-to-heart?", she said, and the heart-shaped container came out again, and Sans fired at it again. This time, when the 'pop' sound was made, Celeste's ARMS CAME OFF!!

"Oh my God, are you okay? Your ARMS came off!", Sans asked, and Celeste smirked. "Arms? Who needs ARMS with LEGS LIKE THESE!? I'm still going to win!", she yelled, and the audience blew up.

Sans posed dramatically! The audience loved it! Celeste attacked again, and Sans dodged out of the way. He got an idea and ate the glittery burger from earlier. The audience loved the on-brand food!

The battle continued some more. "L-Lights... C-Camera... Come on! Do you want monster kind to perish!? Or do you believe in yourself that much!?", Celeste said, and Sans smirked. "Maybe I do believe in myself! It's not a crime!", he said, and he danced through more attacks.

"Haha, how inspiring! Well, Sweetheart! It's either me or you! But I think you and I both know who's going to win. Witness the true power of monster kind's star!", Celeste released the heart-shaped container, and Sans shot at it again. This time, Celeste's legs came off! She was shocked. "Are you okay?", Sans asked, and Celeste chuckled. "It's nothing!", she insisted, and Sans blinked. "NOTHING!? YOU LITERALLY HAVE NO LIMBS RIGHT NOW!!!", Sans pointed out. "JEEZ, I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT YOU, JUST STOP!!!", Sans yelled, and Celeste looked up at him in disbelief as she released the heart container again.

"Then... are YOU the star? Can you really protect monster kind?", she asked and began to shoot at him again.

Sans posed dramatically, and the ratings shot up! It was over 10,000!

"WOW! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!!!! THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE! ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME... BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER.", Sans facepalmed. The robot had no legs and still... Ugh. There was a call, and Celeste answered it. "HELLO! YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW?", Celeste asked, and a timid voice came through.

"Oh... Hi, Celeste... I really loved watching your show... my life is pretty boring... but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life...vicariously...", the voice said, and Sans could see that Celeste was starting to frown. The voice was the very cousin she promised to never leave behind. And she broke that promise to follow her dreams.

It was Nathan.

"I can't tell... but I guess this is the last episode...? I'll miss you... Celeste... Oh... I didn't realize I was talking for so long... oh...", Nathan hung up, and Celeste panicked. "NO! WAIT- NAT- H- They already hung up... Let's take another call!", Celeste said, forcing herself to smile. 

"Celeste, your show made us so happy!"  
"Celeste, I don't know what I'll watch without you."  
"Celeste, there's a Celeste-shaped hole in my Celeste-shaped heart."

Celeste frowned, and Sans did too.

"Ah... I... I see... Everyone... Thank you so much.", Celeste said, and she looked at Sans. "Sweetheart. Perhaps... it might be better if I stay here for a while. Monsters already have stars and idols, but humans... They only have me. If I left, the Underground would lose its spark. I'd leave an aching void that can never be filled. So, I think I'll have to postpone my big debut.", Celeste said, and Sans smiled.

"Besides. You've proven to be very strong. Perhaps... even strong enough to get past Kennedy. I'm sure you'll be able to protect monster kind. Ha, ha...", Celeste looked fatigued, and Sans raised a browbone. Was she okay?

"It's all for the best, anyway. The truth is, this form's energy consumption is... inefficient. In a few moments, I'll run out of battery power, and... Well. I'll be alright.", Celeste smiled widely at Sans.

"Knock 'em dead, Sweetheart. And everyone... thank you. YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE!", Celeste glowed brightly, filling the room with light. When Sans opened his eye sockets, she was silent and still. She was out of batteries.

The wall blocking the door behind Sans opened, and Albert stepped in. "I... I managed to open the lock! Are you two...", Albert gasped when he saw Celeste. "Oh my God.", he ran over to the robot, looking her over. "Celeste! Celeste! Celeste, are you...", Albert checked something before sighing in relief. "Thank GOD, it's just the batteries. Celeste, if you were gone, I would have... I would have...", Albert paused, turning to Sans.

"I m-mean... h-hey, it's n-no problem, you know? She's just a robot. If you messed it up, I c-could always... J-Just build another.", Albert said, and Sans shook his head. "No, you couldn't. I know that.", Sans said, and Albert sighed. "Why don't you go on ahead?", he said, and Sans walked through the door behind Celeste.

He began to walk down a hallway. He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around to see Albert catching up to him. "S... Sorry about that! L-Let's keep g-going!", Albert said, and they began to walk down the hallway together.

"S-So you're about to meet, KENNEDY, h-huh? You must be... Y-You must be... Pr... Pretty excited about all that, huh?", Albert said, and Sans sighed. "Not the word I would use, but I'm ready to go home.", Sans said, and they continued walking.

"Y-Yeah! You'll f-f-finally... You'll finally get to go home!", Albert said, and they continued walking again.

They reached an elevator. The one that leads to Queen Kennedy's castle. 

Sans pressed a button and was about to step inside when Albert stopped him. "W... Wait!", Sans turned to Albert. "I mean... um... I... I was just going to... um... Say goodbye, and...", Albert frowned and turned away from Sans. "I can't take this anymore. I... I lied to you.", Albert said, and Sans smiled softly. "Albert, I know, and I forgive you. You helped me fight Celeste.", he said, but Albert shook his head. "No. Not that.", he said, and he sighed again.

"A monster soul isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone.", Albert said, and Sans gasped. He... He couldn't...

"It takes at least a monster soul... and a human soul.", Albert went quiet again, and Sans tried to get his thoughts straight. He... He couldn't go home? There was no way to get a human soul. He... he was stuck.

Albert turned to Sans with a sad look. "If you want to go home... You'll have to take her soul.", Albert said, and Sans flinched. There was one human with a soul that could be absorbed...

"You'll have to kill KENNEDY.", Albert said, and he began to walk away. "I'm sorry.", Albert dashed off, visibly upset.

Sans felt his soul sink. He couldn't kill Kennedy! She was the Underground's only hope! She wanted to kill him, sure, but it was so her people could be free! She was a good queen! She was a good person! Sans couldn't kill anyone. Not an innocent. No.

Sans sighed as he stepped into the elevator and pressed a button. It took him up to the Capital.

Looks like he had a big decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans now knows that he will have to kill one of the nicest people in the world to go home to his family.  
> But...  
> Can he bring himself to do it?


	18. Hope: The Capital of the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans enters Hope, the capital of the Underground. This is where the queen's castle resides.   
> Soon, he will meet Queen Kennedy Pleione Simmons.  
> But first...  
> We have the grand debut of two characters from the original game.  
> And one of them is acknowledged as Sans' enemy.

Sans walked down a hall and found a glowing orb of light. He absorbed some nearby determination.

Sans - 10/1 HP (MAX) - 1 (10) ATK - 1 (11) DEF

He continued down the hallway and saw a city landscape. If he looked off the edge, he could see humans doing their daily thing.

San continued to walk, feeling incredibly nervous. The city seemed to stretch on forever, and so did the bridge. Suddenly, someone crashed into him, sending them both to the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!", a human hand reached out to him, and he took it. The human helped him up.

They had a brown hair cut at their chin, green glasses, a small, green cloak with a yellow underside, and a golden heart-shaped locket holding the cloak in place. They had on black boots and brown pants. They had a long-sleeved green shirt on with a yellow stripe on their stomach. They were clutching a book to their chest, and they looked up at him with soft, red eyes. They paused as they realized Sans was not human. 

"Heya.", he said, and the human frowned. "So... you're the monster my mom said she had to fight, huh?", the human said, and Sans raised a browbone. "Well, I'm the only monster down here as far as I know. Who IS your mom?", Sans asked, and the child looked at the floor. "She's not my birth mom, she adopted me, but... she's Queen Kennedy. I'm Chara, I'm her student.", the child explained, and Sans nodded. This was the one that the queen was teaching how to use "red magic."

He didn't know that the queen had ADOPTED the kid. But... Apollo said that Kennedy had raised him… And he had called Kennedy ‘Mom’ as well...

"Um... Can I ask something of you? You don't have to, but I need to ask.", Chara said, and Sans nodded. "Please... PLEASE don't kill my mom. You can talk to her, please, just...", a few tears rolled down Chara's cheeks. "I know it's a lot to ask... but... I know you are very strong. At least, magic wise. Just... she doesn't want to fight. Just... please. She and Apollo are all I have left. She helped me get away from the streets, and she helped me get to this point. I was sick and weak... she... she's amazing. I'm sure if you can get her to stop fighting long enough for you to really talk to her, she'll stop.", Chara insisted, and Sans sighed. "Trust me. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to go home, but... I can't without hurting her. I don't know what to do anymore.", Sans said, and Chara nodded sadly. "I know. Just... consider the options. No matter how bad they may seem.", Chara sighed, and they walked past Sans and through the door.

Sans eventually reached the end of the bridge.

He reached a building. No, a home. It looked very similar to Melissa's home in the abandoned city, though this one was in better shape.

Everything seemed to be lacking in color to Sans. This place felt heavy. It felt like a cozy home, but there was a weight that had yet to be lifted here.

Sans found a glowing orb and absorbed a lot of nearby determination.

Sans - 10/1 HP (MAX) - 1 (10) ATK - 1 (11) DEF

Sans entered the home. There was a staircase, and it had a chain blocking it off. There was a note attached.

"Hiya! I'm in the garden/throne room! If you need to get something off of your chest, or just want a chat and a cup of tea, feel free to come! The keys are in the kitchen and the hallway!", the note read, and Sans frowned. This kind woman was the one that he had to KILL to go home.

Sans made his way towards the kitchen. He looked at the dining table. There were four chairs. Two were larger than the others, but one smaller chair was still bigger than the smallest. Sans found gardening tools instead of fire prods. He looked on the bookcase and found several scrapbooks, photo albums, and books on how to make tea. He looked in the fireplace. The coals were cold. There was a nice reading chair, and it looked well-used.

Sans was about to enter the kitchen when some humans came up to him.

"A long time ago, a monster fell into the abandoned city."  
"Injured by its fall, it cried in pain."

Sans walked past them, entering the kitchen. He opened the fridge, desperate to find anything to postpone the decision he had to make. There were several containers of beets in the fridge, all unopened. He took the key from the counter and looked in the sink. There were a few long, glittering hairs in the drain. There was a note on the counter. "Hiya! Help yourself to whatever you want!", it read, and Sans felt his soul twist again. He looked at the stovetop, which was very clean. Someone was very adamant about cleaning it. He looked in the trash can and found several crumpled up recipes for chocolate cake.

Sans left the kitchen and walked through the living room again. Some other humans approached him.

"JAKE, the queen's brother, heard the monster's sobs."  
"He brought the monster back to the castle."

Sans continued on, confused. He had never heard of a 'Jake' before. He walked to the hallway, ready to get the other key. He entered the first room he saw and stopped to look around.

There were two beds. But there was also two gift boxes that caught Sans' attention. It didn't look like they belonged there.

He looked inside the first. He found a heart-shaped locket. It said, 'Best Friends Forever!' on it. There was a note in the bottom of the box. "For Monster," it said, and Sans gulped. It was the same handwriting as the notes he had seen around the house.

Kennedy had left him the boxes.

Sans put the locket around his neck.

Sans - 10/1 HP (MAX) - 1 (10) ATK - 1 (15) DEF

Sans opened the other box and found a worn dagger. He equipped it, putting the apron and pan into the boxes on his phone, and took out the chocolate cake and put it in his pocket.

Sans - 10/1 HP (MAX) - 1 (15) ATK - 1 (15) DEF

Sans looked around the room. The first bed looked very comfy. If he laid there, he might never get up. Sans didn't know why he thought that. There was a drawing of a flower on the wall. It was a dandelion. There was a family photograph on the bookshelf. There were three humans and a monster. They were all smiling. The monster was a little deer monster. They had somewhat short antlers, so they were a male. But... He had a feeling that they preferred not to be called as such, so he would refer to them as they. Something told him that the monster would've appreciated that. Sans looked in the wardrobe. There were lots of collar shirts with the Lost Determination Rune on them, as well as a lot of sweaters with the same rune. The other bed had a blanket on it that was decorated with a lot of colorful swirls that resembled the night sky. The bed was full-sized.

Sans left the room and walked down the hallway. Some more humans came up to him.

"Over time, JAKE, the monster, and the queen became like siblings. But the monster and JAKE had a bond stronger than one could ever imagine."  
"The Queen and Prince adopted the monster into their family, even holding a ceremony to crown the monster as official royalty."  
"The underground was full of hope."

Sans walked up to the key and took it. He wasn't sure if he liked the story he was being told. Every time the humans spoke... each word was spoken as if the words had died this very day. He entered the next room and looked around. There was a writing desk. He looked at the journal on it. It was KENNEDY'S journal. The only thing today's entry said was, "Nice day today!" The ink was still damp. Sans looked at the bed. It was smaller than a king-size but larger than a full-size. There was a trophy on the floor. "#1 Cutest Siblings Ever!", it said, and Sans frowned. There was something about the trophy that made him feel sad, and he didn't know why. He looked in the dresser drawers. There were robes, button-up shirts, t-shirts and a blue, hand-knit sweater that said, "Sister Friend." Sans looked in the bureau. There was a Santa Claus outfit inside. There was a macaroni art of a flower on the wall that was in a frame. "For Queen Sister!", it said.

Sans left the room. Every room in this house made his soul feel heavier. Like he felt sadder. He didn't know why. He looked at himself in the mirror. Despite everything, it was still Sans.

He left the hallway and unlocked the chain. He looked on a shelf and found a VERY old, restored calendar from the year 201X with a date was circled on it. That... was over 2000 years ago...

Sans walked downstairs and down a hallway, finding more humans.

"Then... One day..."  
"The monster became very ill."

Sans felt his soul twist again. That wasn't good. 

More humans walked up to him.

"The sick monster had only one wish."  
"To see the flowers from their village."  
"But there was nothing we could do."

Sans' soul twisted. He felt tears begin to form in his eye sockets. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen.

He continued on, and more humans walked up to him.

"The next day."  
"The next day."  
"..."  
"The monster died."

Sans felt a tear roll down his cheekbone, and he continued walking, but more humans walked up to him.

"JAKE, wracked with grief, absorbed the monster's soul."  
"He transformed into a being with incredible power."

Sans continued on. He didn't want to hear more. But he had no choice as more humans walked to him.

"With the monster soul, JAKE crossed the barrier."  
"He carried the monster's body into the sunset."  
"Back to the village of the monsters."

Sans really didn't want to hear this, and yet he had to know what happened. Wish granted, more humans walked up.

"JAKE reached the center of the village."  
"There, he found a bed of dandelions."  
"He carried the monster onto it."

Sans frowned. He continued walking, more tears falling as more humans walked up to him.

"Suddenly, screams rang out. They were so loud that they could be heard from behind the barrier."  
"The villagers saw JAKE holding the monster's body."  
"They thought that he had killed them."

Sans felt his soul twist once more. This was not a happy ending. Three more humans came up to him.

"The monsters attacked him with everything they had."  
"He was struck with blow after blow."  
"JAKE had the power to destroy them all."

Sans sighed as he continued. More humans approached him, and he finally stopped trying to avoid them.

"But..."  
"JAKE did not fight back."  
"Clutching the monster..."  
"JAKE smiled, and walked away."

Sans felt tears roll down his face. They wouldn't stop. More humans approached Sans.

"Wounded, JAKE stumbled home."  
"He entered the castle and collapsed."  
"Kennedy watched as her brother's dust spread across her garden."

Sans flinched. These people... they had lost so much... they didn't deserve this! More humans approached him.

"The kingdom fell into despair."  
"The queen had lost two siblings in one night."  
"The monsters had once again taken everything from us."

Sans grit his teeth as a whine slipped out of his mouth. He wanted to sob. More humans walked up to him.

"The queen decided it was time to end our suffering."  
"Every monster that falls down here must die."  
"With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever."

Sans cried as he continued to walk towards the room where he would decide this people's fate. More humans approached him.

"It's not long now."

"Queen Kennedy will let us go."  
"Queen Kennedy will give us hope."  
"Queen Kennedy will save us all."

Sans wept as he continued. The stress... the pain... the exhaustion... the emotions from that day... they were not in his favor at this moment. More humans walked up to him.

"You should be smiling, too."  
"Aren't you excited?"

"Aren't you happy?"  
Sans sobbed as he continued to walk, and one last human, a Franky, approached him.

"You're going to be free."

Sans stumbled into a doorway, desperate to get away.

He entered a long, golden hallway with beautiful golden stained glass windows. For once since he entered Hope, he felt his soul lift. The golden palette of the room soothed him.

Sans absorbed a lot of nearby determination.

Sans - 10/1 HP (MAX) - 1 (15) ATK - 1 (15) DEF

Sans walked down the hallway, wiping his tears off of his face.

He blinked, and nearly leaped out of his shoes when he saw Sofia appear out of nowhere.

Large bells rang in the distance, echoing through Sans' mind as he stared at Sofia.

"So you finally made it."

She had a serious tone as if she was someone else.

"The end of your journey is at hand."

Indeed it was.

"In a few moments, you will meet the queen."

Yes, Sans knew this. 

"Together... You will determine the future of this world."

He knew this too, but being reminded only made him anxious. But with the calming golden glow surrounding him, he maintained his serene mood.

"That's then."

Yes, it is.

"Now. You will be judged."

Sans was all ears.

"You will be judged for your every action."

Sans was ready.

"You will be judged for every EXP you earned."

What did that mean, though?

"What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for "execution points.” A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others."

Sans didn't have that, did he?

"When you kill someone, your EXP increases."

Okay, he didn't. That was a relief.

"When you get enough EXP, your LOVE increases."

Dandy had mentioned LOVE, hadn't he?

"LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for "Level Of ViolencE." A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."

Sofia looked into Sans' eye sockets. "...but you. You never gained any LOVE. 'course, that doesn't mean you’re completely innocent or naive. Just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. No matter the hardships or struggles you faced... you strived to do the right thing. You refused to hurt anyone. Even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. You never gained LOVE, but you gained love. Does that make sense? Maybe not.", Sofia said, and Sans chuckled.

"Now. You're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. Your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world.", Sofia said, and Sans nodded.

"If you refuse to fight... Kennedy will take your soul and destroy monster kind. But if you kill Kennedy and go home... humans will remain trapped underground. What will you do?", Sofia said, and Sans gulped.

"Well, if I were you, I would have thrown in the towel by now. And something tells me that in any other situation, you would have given up too. But you didn't get this far by giving up, did you? That's right. You have something deep in you called "determination." So as long as you hold on... so long as you do what's in your heart... I believe you can do the right thing. Alright. We're all counting on you, pal. Good luck.", Sofia said. Sans blinked, and she was gone.

He walked forward. "Determination?" The library had said something about that, but did he have it? Sans felt something warm in his chest as he realized that he did. Sans smiled. He could do this. He didn't know WHAT he was going to do, but he was going to do it.

He walked through the doorway and read a sign. "Throne Room." Sans was about to enter but saw a staircase leading down.

He walked down it and found a room with seven coffins, each with a different color heart on it.

The only one that Sans could reach was one with a red heart. There was a name engraved on it. 

"Frisk" 

It was empty.

Sans walked back upstairs, in front of the door to the Throne Room.

It was time. 

Sans absorbed a lot of nearby determination.

Sans - 10/1 HP (MAX) - 1 (15) ATK - 1 (15) DEF

Sans entered the throne room. 

There was someone with their back turned to him, kneeling as they cared for the flowers. 

Sans knew it was Queen Kennedy.

The words that the humans had spoken of her were true... but didn't quite capture just how she really was.

Her cloak did look like the night sky. It was full of stars, and what looked like little galaxies. Her hair was long, and it shared the same glittering appearance as her cloak. It was a chestnut brown but turned into a blue and indigo night sky at the bottom of her hair. Sans could just barely see the crown on her head.

This was the one who ordered that he be killed.  
This was the one that had left him armor and a knife to fight her with.  
This was the one who was loved by all.  
This was the one the humans put all of their hope in.  
This was the one that had lost everything.  
This was the one who was his key to escape.  
This was the one who wanted to kill all of monster kind.  
This was the one who loved her subjects.  
This was the one he had to kill to be free.  
This was the one he had to fight.  
This was the one he had to confront.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close now.  
> The end is approaching.  
> The end of Sans' journey and this book.  
> But first...  
> Isn't Chara adorable!?  
> And it's been officially revealed that Frisk is the first fallen monster.  
> We'll be seeing some more from them later on, but they will not really have a speaking role.  
> But since you have all seen the True Pacifist Ending of Undertale (if you haven't what are you doing reading this book, the spoilers are about to go down!) I think you know that we'll be seeing more of Kennedy's other sibling.  
> *Really, you don't have to talk about yourself in the third person.*  
> Shut up, Frisk. I do what I want.


	19. Queen Kennedy Pleione Simmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally meets the queen of the Underground and is forced to make one of the most difficult decisions he's ever made in his life.  
> Until an old friend intervenes.

Sans walked closer to her. 

"Dum dee dum... doo diddly doo...", the queen seemed to hear Sans approach. "Hmm? Is someone there? One moment, please! Just have to finish watering these last few flowers.", after a moment or two, she crooned. There was a kindness in her voice that made Sans sigh. "There we go!", she said, and she turned around to face Sans.

"Hiya! How can I...", the queen recoiled as she realized what Sans was, and she backed away from him, shock plastered on her face.

Her eyes were wide, and Sans could see that they were dark blue, and also appeared to sparkle like her hair and cloak.

"Oh.", Kennedy turned away for a moment, taking a deep breath. 

She turned to Sans with a smile and chuckled sadly. "I so badly want to say, ‘Would you like a cup of tea?’ But... you know how it must be.", Kennedy turned to the windows and walked over to them, looking at the artificial light coming in. 

"Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. A nice day for a game of catch, or maybe a nice swim.", Kennedy sighed as she turned to Sans with a frown.

"You know what we must do.", she said, and Sans nodded solemnly.

"When you are ready, come into the next room.", Kennedy walked away and through a doorway.

Sans looked at the corner of the room. There was a throne with a sheet over it. He absorbed some nearby determination.

Sans walked into the next room, looking to Kennedy, who sighed, and put on a weak smile.

"How tense... Just think of it like... A visit to the dentist.", she said, and continued. Sans sighed. If the dentist was the nicest person in the world that wanted to kill him, that would be very good advice. But no. Dentist's help your teeth. They do not have to steal one's soul.

Sans followed the queen down the hallway. She stood in front of a door. "Are you ready?", she asked, sighing deeply. "If you are not, that is okay. I am not ready either.", Kennedy entered the next room, and Sans stood in front of the door.

He absorbed some nearby determination.

Sans entered the room and gasped. 

There was a large glowing wall on the other side of the room. It's light affected the entire room, making it bend to its light.

Kennedy was facing away from Sans, her head down.

"This is the barrier.", Kennedy explained, and Sans looked around in awe. It was very intimidating. "This is what keeps us all trapped underground.", Kennedy continued, and Sans sighed. 

"If... If by chance you have any unfinished business... Please do what you must.", Kennedy said, and Sans took a deep breath.

He couldn't think of anything.

"No. I'm... I'm ready.", Sans said, and Kennedy nodded. "I see... This is it, then.", Kennedy turned to Sans with a soft smile.

"Ready?"

Seven glass containers came out of the floor. Six of them contained which could be nothing but monster souls. One of them was empty. If Sans was killed, that's where his soul would go.

Kennedy closed her eyes, her entire body concealed by her cloak. Sans took some deep breaths.

A strange light filled the room.  
Twilight was shining through the barrier.  
It seemed like Sans' journey was finally over.  
Sans felt his DETERMINATION in his chest.  
It was time.

Kennedy sighed.  
"Monster...", she opened her eyes to look at him.  
"It was nice to meet you.", she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Goodbye."

Kennedy's attitude changed completely. She looked at the floor and moved to the side. Sans jumped as she drew her longsword from her cloak. It was glowing with a red light. She swung it at him with lightning speed. The flat side of the blade hit Sans' cheekbone, and he gasped. His eye glowed, but his hand merely sparked.

He could not use his magic.

Kennedy took deep breaths, pointing her sword at the ground.

Sans looked at her. He could feel the sheer power she held in her body.

Kennedy - 999999999/999999999 HP - 120 ATK - 120 DEF

Kennedy waved her hand, sending a wave of stars with a trail of inky blue behind them at Sans. He dodged them all with great difficulty but managed to do it.

Sans frowned. "Please... I don't want to fight you...", Sans said, quietly. Her hands trembled for a moment. 

Waves of stars were fired at Sans, and he managed to squeeze between them. 

Sans grit his teeth. "I don't want to fight you, Kennedy.", he said, and Kennedy's breath hitched in her throat for a moment.

More stars came his way, and they were kind of easy to dodge, but soon most of the room would be covered in stars, and Sans dodged them.

Sans clenched his fists. "Kennedy, STOP FIGHTING. We don't have to do this. STOP.", he said firmly. Kennedy flinched. Recollection flashed in her eyes.

Kennedy's ATTACK dropped!  
Kennedy's DEFENSE dropped!

Sans frowned as she completely uncovered herself from her cloak.

Her eyes both blinked a bright blue for a moment, and she lifted her sword high. It glowed with a blue light, and Sans froze as she swung it at him. It phased right through him, she swung again, and it did nothing.

Sans had a feeling he couldn't talk to her anymore.

Sans panicked. He couldn't use mercy. It wouldn't work. He sighed.

Just as Sofia said, he had to FIGHT.

Sans took out the worn dagger that the very queen he was fighting gave to him. He leaped towards Kennedy and swung the blade at her arm.

She didn't even move as the blade cut her. Sans backed away quickly, and he could see Kennedy slightly nod. This was how it had to be.

Kennedy waved her hands again, sending stars at Sans, and he moved out of their way.

He swung at Kennedy's leg, and she twitched. It barely took any of her HP away.

Sans was surrounded by the stars. There was an opening for him to get out of the ring, which he used. He did the same with several other rings of stars.

He leaped at Kennedy and swung at her other arm. She blinked.

An extreme amount of stars were fired at Sans, and he tried to wiggle his way through but was hit. 5/1 HP

Sans winced. He swung at Kennedy again, scratching the armor on her chest. It hurt, but she barely reacted. 

Her eyes glowed again, in a pattern. Blue. Orange. Orange.

Sans froze as she swung the blue attack, then moving around as she swung the orange attacks.

Sans attacked.

He dodged the waves of stars, sighing to himself.

Sans searched his pockets for anything useful, but only found the instant oatmeal and chocolate cake. Sans pulled out the chocolate cake, and the lid came off on accident.

Kennedy froze. The smell of the cake brought back memories that were over 2000 years old.

Kennedy's ATTACK down!  
Kennedy's DEFENSE down!

Sans closed the cake and shoved it back in his pocket, swinging at Kennedy once more, it seemed a little more effective this time.

She waved her hands again, sending more stars at Sans. He dodged them all.

He swung at her again, and once again, she didn't even try to move as he hit her stomach.

The rings of stars came at Sans, and he dodged them again.

He swung at Kennedy's shoulder, and she flinched as he cut it.

Her eyes blinked again. Blue. Orange. Blue.

Sans froze, moved, and froze again.

He swung at Kennedy's ankle, and she winced.

The incredible amount of stars flew at Sans, and this time, he dodged them all.

He hit her shin, and she winced again.

Stars filled half of the room as small waves of stars came at him. He just barely managed to dodge all of them.

He swung at Kennedy's chest again, and she gasped slightly.

Sans had a much, much harder time dodging the rings of stars, this time, around, but he managed to squeeze through.

He swung at Kennedy's arm again, and she took a deep breath.

Her eyes flashed blue again, and Sans froze as she swung three times.

Sans swung at her other shoulder, and Kennedy winced as she bit her lip.

She waved her hands quicker this time, and Sans quickly dodged out of the way. She was getting desperate to end the fight.

Sans swung at her hand, and it opened for a moment before she closed it forcefully, gripping her sword tightly.

Sans began to dodge the rings of stars again, and he gasped when he avoided it all. This was getting difficult.

Sans swung at Kennedy's chest again, and she gasped.

She sent an intense amount of stars at Sans, and he dodged them all.

They both had the same thought in this moment. They had to end this soon, or they would die.

Sans slashed harshly at Kennedy's arm, and she winced.

Her eyes blinked. Blue. Blue. Orange. Orange.

Sans performed the actions needed and swung at her leg, making her flinch.

She sent rings of stars at him in quick succession. But Sans managed to dodge all of them.

He swung at her stomach, and her body went rigid for a moment before she regained her composure.

She quickly waved her hands, sending stars at Sans, who dodged them all.

Sans swung at her knee, and she gasped loudly.

Her eyes blinked again. Blue. Orange. Blue. Blue.

Sans froze, moved, and then froze.

He swung at Kennedy's arm, and she let out a squeak of sound.

The room was almost covered by stars, and Sans dodged the tiny waves of stars. Mostly. 1/1 HP

He swung harshly at Kennedy's shoulder, and she winced loudly.

She waved her hands, sending waves of stars at Sans, but he dodged them all.

Kennedy had low HP.

Sans swung at Kennedy's chest, and she cried out as she fell to her knees.

Sans stopped. She was down.

"Ah... So that is how it is...", she said, and she looked at the floor.

Sans frowned. He pocketed the knife and took a step closer to her.

Suddenly, Kennedy looked up with the newfound determination that her ancestors would have been proud of, and she leaped at Sans, pinning him down by placing her foot on his chest.

Sans' eye sockets widened in fear as she raised her sword.

She looked him in the eye sockets before bringing the sword down on him.

Sans closed his eye sockets, expecting the blade to shatter his skull, but it didn't.

He opened his eye sockets and froze.

The blade was right over his forehead.

Kennedy was frowning. She looked like she wanted to hurt him, but couldn't. She made an audible effort to bring the sword down on Sans' head, but she was looking into his eye sockets.

This monster... this innocent monster... who probably had a family, friends, people who needed him... 

Kennedy's eyes welled up with tears, and she threw her sword at the floor, lodging it in the stone. She got off of Sans, backing away from him.

She fell to her knees, and she pounded the ground with her fists so hard that the stone cracked and her knuckles bled. She stopped, and simply kneeled on one foot.

"I remember the day after my brother died.", Kennedy began, and Sans walked up to her. "The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the monsters.", Kennedy murmured, and Sans saw a few tears roll down her cheeks. "In a fit of anger, I declared war.", Kennedy revealed, and Sans sighed.

"I said that I would destroy any monster that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike... and free us from this damned mountain.", Kennedy continued, and Sans frowned. "Then I would destroy monster kind for what they had done... and let humans rule the surface, in peace.", Kennedy sniffled, and Sans felt a few tears roll down his cheekbones.

"Soon, the people's hopes returned. My protege, however, was disgusted with my actions, claiming she didn't know who I was anymore. She left this place, never to be seen again.", Kennedy whimpered, and several tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Truthfully... I do not want war. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to have hope... But... I cannot take this any longer.", Kennedy gritted her teeth, and Sans gasped. 

"I just want to see my brother. I just want to see my parents again.", Kennedy wept, and she hiccuped as she cried.

"Please... Strong one... This war has gone on long enough. You have the power...", she sobbed, and Sans began to breathe heavily.

"Take my soul, and leave this cursed place.", she said, and Sans felt several tears roll down his face.

The queen, the hope for the underground, had reached her limit. Her cloak's starry sky had dimmed.

Sans walked up to Kennedy and sat on his feet in front of her.

She loomed over him at her size, but she looked so small like this.

"Kennedy. I'm not going to kill you. You are beloved by all of your subjects. There is not one human I have met that has spoken your name in ill will. Every time they speak of you, it is with a twinkle in their eyes and hopes on their breath.", Sans crooned, and Kennedy looked at Sans with watery eyes. "You have made many mistakes, but the world still spins, it moves on. Time heals all wounds, and it's obvious your wounds cannot. They're still festering. That's because you keep reopening the wound every time you put yourself down. The world will forgive a good heart that makes mistakes. But before it can...", Sans took Kennedy's hand into his own, holding it to his chest. "YOU need to forgive. You need to forgive yourself. You don't deserve to die, okay? I am not going to kill you so that I may go free. I have promised to never hurt anyone.", Sans looked into Kennedy's eyes, and they seemed to have brightened a bit.

"And that includes you.", Sans revealed, and Kennedy was silent. She gave Sans a watery smile.

"After everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer... Than live happily on the surface?", Kennedy closed her eyes before she placed her hands on Sans' hands, holding them as she smiled, looking at him.

"Monster... I promise you... For as long as you remain here... My protege and I will care for you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories... Eating chocolate cake... We could be like...", Kennedy's smile grew with a joy that she obviously hadn't felt in a long time. "Like a family.", she sniffled, and Sans smiled, nodding. "Now, what is your-", Kennedy froze as bullets surrounded her and Sans.

She clutched Sans close to her chest, protecting him from the bullets as they all hit her.

"Avenge... me...", she whispered into Sans' ear, and she went rigid and turned to stardust.

Sans was horrified. The new friend... the new family member he had just gained... was dead. 

Sparkling lights rose from the dust, and flew into Sans, making his chest burn.

Sans saw the culprit.

Dandy was smiling evilly.

Sans felt something primal burn in his chest as he absorbed the lights from the dust, and he growled, shaking the Queen's dust off of himself as he stood.

For the first time in his life...

Sans was filled with DETERMINATION.

Sans absorbed the rest of the Queen's magic and determination, and he watched as a silver, upside-down heart rose from the dust of the dead queen.

Sans reached out to it, and it disappeared.

Sans let out a guttural growl as Dandy laughed.

"You're so STUPID. You haven't learned anything.", Dandy hissed, and suddenly, the six monster souls circled him, and Sans gasped.

"In this world...", Dandy's face began to 'melt'.

**It's kill or BE killed.**

Dandy laughed maniacally as he absorbed the monster souls, and everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	20. Your Best Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, two races ruled the earth. Monsters and humans. One day,  
>  **They all disappeared without a trace.**
> 
> DANDYTALE
> 
> DANDY - LV 99 - 999:99  
> Continue

When Sans opened his eye sockets, everything was dark.

He wandered around, but eventually saw a light.

He walked up to it, and instead of an orb of light, it was a twinkling star.

Sans looked at himself. His sleeves had stars shining on them, and so did his pant legs, shoes, and the bottom of his hoodie.

Sans touched the star, and he felt the option to... SAVE? He tried, but nothing happened.

Then... he heard banging. He looked up just in time to see Dandy burst through the darkness, and Sans took a few steps back, and the star disappeared.

"Hiya! It's me, Dandy! Dandy the Dandelion!", the flower sneered, and Sans grit his teeth as he felt his soul burn.

"I owe you a HUGE thanks. You really did a number on that old hag.", Dandy chuckled, and Sans growled at the insult. "Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past her.", Dandy's face mimicked Kennedy's exactly, and Sans winced. "But now, thanks to YOU...", the face turned to one that showed a dead Kennedy, her face melted and absolutely bone-chilling.

"She's DEAD.", Dandy's malicious grin returned. "And I'VE got the monster souls!", his face turned to static as he disappeared for a moment, and Sans could hear the weed’s laughter echo in his skull. 

Dandy came back with a cheerful smile. "Boy! I've been empty for so long... It feels great to have a soul inside me again. Mmm, I can feel them wriggling.", Dandy crooned, and Sans shuddered. This was very unsettling...

But he had to stay determined. Kennedy had one dying wish... and Sans would fulfill it. 

He would avenge his family.

"Aww, you're feeling left out, aren't you?", Dandy asked, and Sans narrowed his eye sockets. "Well, that's just DANDY.", the flower chirped, and Sans growled at the pun. "After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more... before I become GOD. And then... with my newfound powers..."

Dandy's face mimicked Melissa's. "Humans."  
Dandy's face mimicked Sans'. "Monsters."  
Dandy's face began to constantly change. "Everyone."

Dandy grinned at Sans. "I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world!", Dandy disappeared again, and Sans growled as the laughter echoed through his skull again.

Dandy came back with a smile. "Oh, and forget about trying to create a SAVE FILE. You CAN'T. My determination overrules yours!", Dandy grinned, and Sans frowned. "But don't worry, your old buddy Dandy has worked out a compromise!", Dandy giggled, and his mouth grew several, long fangs.

"I'll SAVE over your own death.", Dandy let out a raspy hiss, and Sans' eye sockets widened. "So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces... Over, and over, and over...", the flower grinned, but Sans grit his teeth and stepped towards Dandy, glaring defiantly at him.

"What? Do you really think you can stop ME?", Dandy's face returned to normal. "Hah hah hah..."

"You really are JUST that stupid.", Dandy chuckled, and he disappeared.

Sans could see the souls, and they glowed brightly before disappearing.

Suddenly, everything around Sans began to shake. The entire world seemed to be filled with a red light as an enormous shadow descended towards Sans.

As it got closer, Sans dug in his heels and grit his teeth.

He was filled with DETERMINATION.

Sans - 30/30 HP - 20 ATK - 20 DEF

The shadow stopped, and the room lit up.

Sans wanted it to be dark again. There was a horrifying beast looming above him, grinning widely. There were vines that stretched far into the abyss, arms made of thorns, and mechanical pipes and tubes that seemed to connect to a television screen with a face on it, though it wasn't the only mouth. It had several eyes, which were all focused on Sans.

He pulled out his knife as the Mutated Dandy laughed loudly.

Sans dodged several vines that were shot at him just to be hit with the next wave of them. He avoided several bullets but was hit by a couple. Sans saw a bright light and moved just in time to avoid being fried by a giant laser. Dandy's eyes shot several more bullets at Sans, and he dodged a majority of them. He saw an opening, and he hacked at one of the thorny arms, but it only did 1 damage, which was barely a fraction of the flower's overall HP. He managed to dodge more eye bullets but was hit with the fire that Dandy used on him.

Sans huffed and puffed as the tv displayed the aqua soul, with the word, "WARNING" above it. Sans was thrown into darkness, and he was surrounded by giant knives. 

Great.

As Sans dodged the knives, he noticed something. The tv screen was still there, but it displayed the aqua soul. Sans waited for a time where he could afford to break concentration. "HELP ME!", he yelled out to the soul, and after a few moments, the knives froze before turning into healing bullets, which flew to Sans and healed him.

Sans was thrown back to Mutated Dandy.

Sans dodged literal, magical nukes, moving out of their path as quickly as possible, but he was still hit hard. He dodged bees that were flying into a hive and several more attacks. But it was just too much...

And it all went black.

Sans watched as his soul cracked and shattered into pieces as a soothing tune played in his head. He heard Kennedy's voice. 

"This is all just a bad dream...", she crooned, but then another voice interrupted her. "AND YOU'RE NEVER WAKING UP!!!", Dandy's screeching laughter echoed in Sans’ skull as he clutched it tight, trying to get the pain to stop. He blinked, and he was back in front of Mutated Dandy.

He had brought him back to kill him again.

Dandy laughed. "You think I would be satisfied... by only killing you ONCE?", Dandy began to attack him again, and Sans tried to dodge the attacks, but Dandy had switched it up. Sans attacked Dandy again and did a little bit more damage. Sans sighed in relief when the tv screen displayed another soul, the orange one.

Sans was thrown into darkness, with only the tv screen displaying the orange soul visible. Hands reached out to Sans, hurting him when he touched them. He dodged most of them. When he saw an opportunity...

"PLEASE! HELP ME!", Sans called out, and the hands froze, turning into green thumbs-ups. Sans grabbed as many as he could, healing most of his health.

He attacked Dandy again, consistently doing more damage. He dodged several attacks, but Dandy began to SAVE during his attacks and LOADING them so that Sans would be hit, which was rather annoying. But Sans managed to hold on, and the tv screen displayed the next soul, the blue one.

Sans was trapped by a wall of stars, and he watched as ballet shoes made their way over to him. He managed to dodge most of them, but when he got the opportunity...

"HELP ME, I NEED HELP!", Sans called out, and after a few moments, the shoes moved away, and the stars turned to green music notes, which healed the skeleton.

Sans dodged the flower's attacks with improved morale, getting better and better the more he fought. He attacked the flower and grinned as the flower made a noise of pain. He was getting better. He lasted until the tv said, "WARNING", and displayed the purple soul.

San was surrounded by what looked like the pages of a book. Words flew off the pages. They said things like, "DESPAIR", "TRAPPED", "NIGHTMARE", "CRUELTY", "HATRED", "SLAUGHTER", "TERROR", "SADNESS", "DESTROY", and "RUIN". When Sans shook off the dark words... "HEY! I NEED HELP!", he called out, and the books closed before reopening. Green words floated to him, saying much brighter things that made Sans' chest go warm, such as; "CREATE", "MERCY", "CALM", "LUCK", "HOPE", "DREAMER", and "PROTECT".

Sans was thrown to the dogs again, dodging Dandy's attacks. He was still hit very often, but he was hitting the mutant as much as possible too, so Sans found hope in that. The tv displayed another soul, the green one.

Sans was thrown into darkness. He saw frying pans, and they began to spill what looked like and felt like hot oil. Sans dodged the burning liquid as much as possible. When he could... "PLEASE! STOP! I NEED YOUR HELP!", Sans called out, and the frying pans shook a bit before tossing green eggs in Sans' direction, which he grabbed and healed with.

Sans growled at Dandy, dodging his attacks. He narrowly dodged another laser shot from the mouth, and several other attacks. Sans saw the tv display the last soul, the yellow one, and briefly wondered what would happen when he got all of the souls' help. 

He was thrown into darkness, and Sans flinched when a gun was pointed at his head. He quite literally dodged a bullet and several others. As quickly as he could... "PLEASE! HELP ME! HELP!", Sans called out, and the gun shook, then shooting out lucky clovers instead, which Sans grabbed as many as he could've.

Suddenly, he was thrown into darkness, and the souls surrounded him. They began to circle him, throwing out their healing items to him, healing him completely before dispersing.

Sans was in front of Dandy again. 

Dandy's DEFENSE dropped to 0!  
Dandy's ATTACK dropped to 0!

Sans noticed that the attacks were much slower than usual, and he took advantage of it. He felt something burn in his chest as he attacked Dandy with the dagger, and was shocked when it did a lot more damage than he expected. He continued to dodge, and occasionally, a soul would heal him a bit.

But as he went on, he felt something, no, someONE giving him support. Then, he felt as if he was given strength by this person, and she began to help him fight by using her experience to guide Sans' attacks.

'weak spot there', she would whisper, pressing him to attack the spot.  
'go left, then right', she would warn, helping Sans to dodge.  
'swing harder, show him what you can do.', she would encourage, and Sans would take her advice to heart.  
'you almost have him, I believe in you, monster.', she would say, filling Sans with determination.  
'you're doing great. just one last hit.', she said, and Sans swung, and Dandy flinched, and then he began to shake violently.

"No... NO!!! This CAN'T be happening!!!", Dandy said, and Sans smiled. The voice congratulated him, thanking him. "You... YOU...", suddenly, Dandy was good as new, and both Sans and the voice gasped.

"You are so STUPID.", Dandy then used his laser on Sans, shattering his soul. He loaded, and stabbed Sans with vines, killing him instantly.

Laser.  
Vines.  
Laser.  
Vines.  
Laser.  
Vines.

This continued, and Sans screamed in pain until Dandy left him with one health, surrounding him with bullets. Sans crumpled to his knees... he couldn't bear the pain.

"Hah hah hah. Did you REALLY think... You could defeat ME!?", Dandy's face showed up on the tv screen, and both Sans and the voice growled at him. "I am the GOD of this world. And YOU? You're HOPELESS.", Dandy laughed, but the voice told Sans to ignore him, he could do this.

"Hopeless and alone..."  
The voice assured Sans that she was here for him, just as he tried to be there for her.  
"Gosh, that's right!"  
Wrong. Sans knew that.  
"Your WORTHLESS friends... can't save you now."  
The voice assured Sans that there were people who wanted to help him, he just had to tell them he wanted their help.  
"Call for help. I dare you. Cry into the darkness! 'Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!' See what good it does you!", Dandy said, and Sans stood up.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! MELISSA! APOLLO! JASON! PLEASE, SOMEONE! HELP ME!", Sans called for help...

"But nobody came.", Dandy sneered.  
The voice seemed to sneer audibly, seeming very pleased with the situation for whatever reason. It seemed like she could see something Sans couldn't, but he trusted her, she was family, wasn't she?

"Man! What a shame! Nobody else... Is gonna get to see you DIE!!!", the laughing echoed through Sans' skull again. But he glared defiantly at Dandy, allowing the bullets to hit him.

Nothing happened. The mutated plant seemed very confused by this. Sans was as well, as he had been HEALED by the bullets.

"What? How'd you...?", Dandy said, and the voice chuckled. She seemed rather proud of herself. Sans didn't know if he wanted to laugh at the absolutely stunned expression on Dandy, or the smug attitude of the voice.

He would laugh later.

"Well, I'll just-", Sans saw some words in the corner of the room. 

LOAD FAILED

Welp.

"Wh... Where are my powers!?", Dandy said, and suddenly, the souls separated from him, surrounding him. Dandy began to shake nervously. "The souls...? What are they doing?", Dandy asked, and suddenly, the souls began to attack Dandy relentlessly.

"NO!! NO!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!! STOP!!! STOP IT!!!!! STOOOOPPPP!!!!!", Dandy cried, and everything went white.

When Sans opened his eye sockets, Dandy, regular Dandy, was in front of him, wilted, cut, and damaged.

He looked as if he was about to fall apart. The wind was howling.

Sans was trying to decide what to do when the voice spoke up.

'spare him. he is terrible, but do not let him win.', she said, and Sans raised a browbone. 'How is SPARING him winning? Why would KILLING him make HIM win?', Sans thought, and the voice sighed. 'he says that you must kill to survive. show him that you can win without killing others. mercy is always an option, my friend. he does not believe in that. prove that you are above killing others.', the voice said, and Sans nodded.

"Go on, shoo. I'm not going to kill you. Go on, get out.", Sans said, and Dandy turned to him. "What are you doing? Do you really think I've learned anything from this? No.", the flower said, and Sans chuckled. "Nope, but I don't kill people. I refuse. So leave. You have no power here.", Sans said, and Dandy huffed. "Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this.", Dandy said, and Sans smirked. "It's like you said, I play by my own rules. I'm not stopping now.", Sans said, and Dandy grinned at Sans. "If you let me live... I'll come back.", he said, and Sans sneered. "I'll just do this again. I beat you while you had six monster souls. I can handle it.", Sans said, and Dandy grinned wider. "I'll kill you.", Dandy said, and Sans smirked. "I think I can manage.", Sans said, and Dandy smiled even wider. "I'll kill everyone.", Dandy threatened, and Sans smirked. "I don't know if you're THAT cool.", Sans said, and Dandy's smile just continued to grow. "I'll kill everyone you love.", the flower growled, and Sans chuckled. "Then they'll just help me defeat you again. I wouldn't do that if I were you, they might want vengeance all the way through next time.", Sans said, and Dandy went silent. "But I think I'll just do this. It's better to kill people with kindness.", Sans said, and Dandy started to look confused. "After all, I don't want to hurt you, bud.", Sans said, and Dandy seemed frustrated. "...why?", he asked, and Sans chuckled. "Because I'm not a killer.", he said, and Dandy frowned. "...why are you being... so nice to me?", the flower asked, and Sans smiled. "Because I love you. I love everyone.", Sans said, and the flower frowned even more. "I can't understand.", he said, and Sans smiled at him. "I can't understand!", the flower yelled, and Sans simply smiled kindly at him. "I just can't understand...", the flower wailed.

Dandy ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	21. Turn Back The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and the little voice in his head have a heart-to-heart and make a big decision.

The voice congratulated Sans, and he grinned. "Whatever, it was nothin'. Just helping out an old BUDdy.", Sans said, and the voice chuckled happily.

Sans walked through the door and felt a warm light wash over him.

He opened his eye sockets and gasped. He was... outside? He was on the surface! How?

'well, you absorbed my soul.', the voice said, and it struck Sans just who he was talking to. "K-Kennedy?", he asked, and the voice chuckled warmly. 'i think it is better that i am talking to you than anything else, or else you might just be going crazy.', Kennedy said, and Sans rolled his eye lights. "True.", Sans sat on the edge of a cliff, watching the sunrise. 'it is very beautiful, is it not?', Kennedy asked, and Sans nodded. "It is nice. But I have a question if you don't mind.", Sans said, and Kennedy hummed. 'what is it?', she asked, and Sans frowned. "Where were you in the first half of that fight? It seems like you only started helping me after I got help from the souls.", Sans said, and Kennedy sighed. 'that is a little hard to explain. you see, as i am very much dead, all that is left of me is my dust, determination, magic, and my soul. as a soul, i am very weak. as you can see, monster souls are much stronger, right?', Kennedy asked, and Sans nodded. "Yeah, and?", he said, and Kennedy hummed for a moment. 'they can fight back, and out of a host with the sheer amount of power that they have. if given the right push, they can break free of their host if they do not like the way their powers are being used. i know that now. the reason my brother was so successful was because Frisk was our sibling, they trusted Jake with their soul. if my plan were to be a success, it probably wouldn't have ended very well for me.', Kennedy said, and Sans frowned. 'but human souls are different. i can see, hear, feel, smell, and taste everything you do. but speaking to you, that is a learned art. i tried to speak to you at first, but i was largely unsuccessful, as i was very weak. at least, until the souls gave you some of their magic, which helped strengthen us both. i was able to interrupt your thoughts, inserting my own, as i am now. i was able to help you in this way. did i explain it well? i can try again if you would like. we have all the time in the world, i am afraid.', Kennedy said, and Sans shook his head.

"Nope. I think I got it. But what do you mean by, 'i am afraid.'?", Sans asked, and Kennedy sighed. 'when my parents died when my brother and i were very young, we absorbed their magic and determination. my brother made me take most of it, but a decent amount was given to him as well. we had no home, so we lived on the street. we lived on the street most of our young lives, he was 22, i was 20.', Kennedy explained, and Sans listened carefully.

'the humans had wanted a leader. strong. with powerful magic and a lot of determination. they found us after years of searching. it wasn't that hard to tell that we were strong. the intense determination Jake and i had was very obvious on our clothing and hair, despite looking as homeless as we were. they took us to the castle and washed us up. then we were crowned prince and princess. but it was fated that i become queen due to my stronger magical capabilities and determination. Jake didn't really mind. he preferred it that way, actually.', Kennedy said, and Sans could hear a tinge of sadness in her voice. 

'so i was crowned as queen when i had proved that i could rule the kingdom justly. that day, to help strengthen us, three of our subjects gave our lives to us so that we could absorb their determination and magic.', Kennedy continued, and Sans' eye sockets widened. 'i know, it is quite the gesture to make, but it was honestly necessary for everyone to believe we could defend the kingdom and fight if it came down to it. two humans gave their lives for me, and one gave their life to Jake. the kingdom was full of hope. but as you know, Frisk fell into the underground, and when both they and my brother died...', Kennedy paused for a moment. 'i absorbed Jake and Frisk's determination as well as that one human's. Frisk was a very determined monster, much like you. but with all of that determination and magic inside me... i no longer had the ability to age.', Kennedy said, and Sans gasped. 

"So is that why you've lived to be 2189?", Sans asked, and Kennedy would raise her eyebrow if she could. 'how do you know how old i am?', she asked, and Sans chuckled. "A shopkeeper in IceBerg told me.", he said, and Kennedy chuckled. 'i see. but yes, that is how. but the problem is, now that you have all of our determination and magic... you cannot age.', Kennedy said, and Sans flinched. "What!?", he said, and Kennedy sighed. 'i am sorry that i have cursed you to the same fate i have suffered with for far too long.', she said, and Sans frowned. "It's okay. Without that, I never would have lasted against Dandy. It's just... hard to believe, you know?", Sans said, and Kennedy sighed. 'yes. but we have a big problem on our hands, i am afraid.', Kennedy said, and Sans raised a browbone. "What do you mean?", he asked, and Kennedy audibly frowned. 

'even though we are on the surface, life above and below ground continues on. my subjects will find my dust. they will know i am dead. they will think you have killed me.', Kennedy said, and Sans gasped. 'yes. i know you have met Apollo, right?', Kennedy asked, and Sans nodded. "Yeah, he's one of your students and adopted children. He and I are good friends.", Sans said, and Kennedy was surprised. 'really? that is impressive. he is not a fan of monsters. but if you have befriended him, he will try to understand why you "killed" me. but my protege... Chara will be very upset. so will many others. and i do believe that the souls freed themselves when they defeated dandy, so humanity is back to square one. no souls. no hope. no escape.', Kennedy said, and Sans frowned as he held his chest as he felt Kennedy's soul sink.

'they will have to find someone else to lead. chances are, it will be Apollo. but... i... i want to see what will happen if we continue like this.', Kennedy said, and Sans perked up.

"You mean... there's a way to see that will happen?", he asked, and Kennedy hummed. 'yes. i will use our combined determination to show you what will happen if we continue in this way, alright? just give me a moment...', Sans felt something burn in his chest, and it all went black.

Ring...

Sans let the phone go to voice mail.

"Heya. Is anyone there?", Sans and Kennedy listened to Sofia as she spoke on the speaker. "Well, I'll just leave a message.", Sofia said.

"So... it's been a while. The queen's protege from 2000 years ago has returned and is ruling over the underground.", Sofia said, and Kennedy gasped. 'i had thought she was dead for so long...', Kennedy said, and Sans sighed. "She's instated a new policy. All monsters that fall down here will be treated not as enemies... but as friends.", Sofia said. 'good.', Kennedy said, and Sans nodded. "It's probably for the best, anyway. The monster souls the queen gathered... have disappeared. so, uh, that plan ain't happening anytime soon. But even though people are heartbroken over the queen... and things are looking grim for our freedom... Melissa is trying hard not to let us give up hope. so, uh, hey... if we're not giving up down here... don't give up wherever you are, okay? who knows how long it will take... but we will get out of here.", Sofia said.

"SOFIA! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!?", Jason yelled, and Sans smiled at hearing his voice. "Oh, nobody.", Sofia said, and Jason gasped. "NOBODY!? Can I talk to them, too?", Jason asked, and both Kennedy and Sans chuckled. "Yeah, knock yourself out, bro.", Sofia said, and both Sans and Kennedy could hear the phone being handed over. "Wait a second... I recognize this number! ATTENTION, MONSTER!!!", Jason said, and Sans chuckled. "I find it odd how no one has asked for my name yet. They just call me monster.", Sans said, and Kennedy gasped. 'hey! i tried to ask for your name, but i was murdered. so i have an excuse.', Kennedy went quiet for a moment. 'what is your name?', she asked, and Sans chuckled. "Sans, Sans the skeleton.", he said, and Kennedy hummed for a moment. 'that is a nice name, Sans.', she said, and Sans smiled. "I, the Amazing Jason, am now Captain of the Royal Guard! It's everything I've ever dreamed of... except, instead of fighting... we just water flowers. So that's ever-so-slightly different.", Jason said, and Kennedy laughed. "And we're helping Dr. Albert with his research! He's gonna find a way to get us out of here! Apollo is helping him, too! Though, to be honest, his method of helping... seems kind of... explosion-inducing.", Jason said, and Kennedy chuckled. 'that is my boy.', she said, and Sans rolled his eye lights. "But I think Albert likes having him around. UH OH!!!", Jason yelped, and the phone could be heard being taken from Jason.

"Hey! What are you up to, prick!?", Apollo yelled, and Kennedy crooned upon hearing his voice. Skylar could be heard squawking in the background. "WRAAA!!!", Apollo said, and some noise could be heard. "Please don't noogie the phone.", Jason said. "Hey! Who's in charge here!?", Apollo asked, and Jason chuckled nervously. "Me.", he said, and Apollo laughed. "Oh... yeah, that's right! I quit my job as leader of the Royal Guard. Actually, since we won't be fighting anymore... The Royal Guard totally disbanded. There's, uh, only one member now.", Apollo said with a chuckle. "BUT HE'S VERY GOOD.", Jason said, and Apollo chuckled. "Yeah! He is! C'mere!", Apollo said, and Jason could be heard yelping again. "PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE HUMAN!!!", Jason yelled, and Sans laughed but stopped when he felt tears rolling down his face. "Kennedy?", he asked, and Kennedy sighed. 'i miss my child.', she said, and Sans sighed. 

"Anyway, now I'm working as Albert's lab assistant. We're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all! Oh, yeah, and I'm a gym teacher at Melissa's new school. Did you know I can bench-press seven children!? Awesome, right?", Apollo said, but the silence that followed the excitement was thick. "Hey. I'm sorry about what happened with my mom. You were just doing what you had to.", Apollo said, and both Sans' and Kennedy's souls sank. "It's not your fault she... Ah, darn it. I miss her.", there was more silence, and Sans felt more tears wash over his cheekbones. "C’mon, Apollo! Snap out of it! Uh, I guess I'll tell you how Albert is doing. Well, he's the same as ever. Maybe a little more reclusive than normal. Seems like something's really bothering him... But he can get through it! I'm there supporting him! That's what friends are for, right?", there was more silence, and Kennedy seemed to hum on something. "Hey, wherever you are, I hope it's better than here. It took a lot of sacrifices for you to get there... So, wherever you are... You have to try to be happy, okay?! For our sakes! We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it. We're all with you! Everyone is! Even Melissa!", Apollo said, and he paused for a moment.

"HEYYY!! WAIT a second! MELISSA! MELISSA! Do you wanna...? Heh, she says she's busy.", Apollo said, and both Sans and Kennedy sighed sadly. "But if she knew who we were talking to...", Jason said. "We wouldn't get the phone back for at least a few hours.", Sofia chuckled. "We have the mercy to spare you from her!!", Jason said, and Kennedy whined. 'i do not want to be spared!', she said, and Sans sighed. "It's alright.", he assured. "But call back anytime, okay? She'd love to talk!", Apollo said. "Oh, whoops. The battery is almost dead. So hate to cut this short, but... be seeing you, ok, buddy?", Sofia said. "BYE BYE FOR NOW!", Jason yelled. "See ya, prick!", Apollo said, and Skylar cawed. They hung up.

"Yeah. We have to fix this.", Sans said. "So how do we-", Sans flinched when Dandy appeared in front of him. 'what the hell?', Kennedy asked. 'this is not even a physical plane... it is a vision.', she said, and Dandy looked awkward.

"Why...? Why did you let me go? Don't you realize that being nice... just makes you get hurt? Look at yourself. You made all these great friends... But now... You'll probably never see them again. Not to mention how much they've been set back by you. Hurts, doesn't it?", Dandy said, and Sans nodded. 'it does.', Kennedy agreed.

"If you had just gone through without caring about anyone... You wouldn't have to feel bad now.", Dandy said. 'i am glad you cared.', Kennedy said. 'I am too, don't worry.', Sans replied. "So, I don't get it. If you really did everything the right way... Why did things still end up like this? Why...? Is life really that unfair?", Dandy asked, and Kennedy sighed. 'my brother would probably think so...', she said, and Sans sighed.

"Say. What if I told you... I knew some way to get you a better ending? You'll have to load to the last time you absorbed determination, and... Well, in the meantime, why don't you go see Dr. Albert? It seems like you could have been better friends. Who knows... maybe he's got the key to your happiness? See you soon.", Dandy smiled, and disappeared into the ground. Both Kennedy and Sans were shocked.

'well. we can try. it would be before our fight, correct? then, i would no longer be with you. you will have to make that step of the journey alone.', Kennedy said, and Sans nodded. "I can do it. So... you ready to try?", he asked, and Kennedy hummed. 'yes. let us do it. we both have to wish very hard to go back. with everything we have, okay? on three. one. two. three.', Kennedy said, and both she and Sans willed themselves to go back.

Everything began to go white, and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOAD SUCCESSFUL
> 
> Sans - 20 HP - 15 ATK - 15 DEF
> 
> Kennedy - 999999999 HP - 120 ATK - 120 DEF


	22. Date with the Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Kennedy have successfully LOADED the SAVE FILE, sending them back to before their fight. Sans takes off to make a better friendship with Albert, but Apollo calls and asks for a favor.

Sans opened his eyes.

He was outside the door to the barrier room. He entered it and saw Kennedy standing there, using her hands, smiling as she realized she was alive again.

"Kennedy!", Sans greeted, and Kennedy looked up. "Sans!", she walked up to Sans and gave him a big hug. "You are the future of monsters and humans! You are our future! Go see Dr. Albert, okay? I will be here. Take as long as you may need, my friend. Take care.", Kennedy kissed Sans' forehead, and he grinned. "Got it. I'm off! Have a cup of tea while I'm gone! Relax your nerves!", Sans called as he walked down the hall, and Kennedy chuckled. "To you as well!", she yelled, and Sans took off out of the castle, brimming with determination.

Sans didn't know why, but he just wanted to run wherever he went. He was a skeleton, he didn't need to breathe, and it really was a nice day out. Why not?

Sans whizzed past Chara, who nearly dropped their book as Sans ran by. "Hi, Chara! Bye, Chara!", Sans said, and Chara looked to see if Kennedy was following him, but she wasn't. "Monster! Where are you going?!", Chara asked, and Sans laughed. "Your mom told me to finish up any unfinished business! So I'm going to, and I'm gonna enjoy it!", Sans then took off, leaving a very confused Chara in his wake.

Sans continued running, taking the elevator to the Machine and out, entering HotLine. Sans took the elevator to the first floor.

He was about to knock on the lab door when he got a phone call.

"Hello?", Sans answered. "Hey, prick! How are you? So... since you're here... can... can you do me a favor? I need you to deliver something for me if that's okay with you.", Apollo explained, and Sans smiled. "I'd be happy to! So, I'll see you in IceBerg? 'Cause I'll be there in a few minutes, I just gotta take the river person's boat ride.", Sans said, and Skylar could be heard. "Yes, Sky, he's coming. You'll get to see your cuddle buddy again, jeez. Thanks, monster. But I have to say, ever since you gave me that water, Skylar has been over the moon just hearing about you. Now come on, I miss ya.", Apollo said, and Sans smiled. "Alright, I'm comin'.", Sans hung up, and approached a star. He SAVED.

Sans - 20/20 HP - 15 ATK - 15 DEF

Sans ran to the river and smiled when he saw the river person.

"Doo dee doo... Ah, you seem to be in a much better mood. Where shall we go today?", the river person asked, and Sans climbed into the boat. "IceBerg, please!", he said, and the cloaked figure nodded, pushing off of the shore. "Off we go then."

When they reached IceBerg, Sans thanked the River Person and ran to Jason and Sofia's house.

He grinned when he saw Apollo, Jason, and Skylar waiting for him.

Sans ran up to them, and they smiled. "HELLO MONSTER! You seem pretty happy! But... I thought you were going to see the Queen and ask her to leave?", Jason said, and Sans frowned.

Something he would have to accept is that... he probably couldn't go home. But... at least it was better than the other ending. 

"Well... she and I have to fight. There's no way around it. I... I can't go through the barrier with just my soul.", Sans said, and the two gasped. "What?", Apollo asked, and Sans nodded. "It takes a monster soul AND a human soul. If I want to go home... look, I don't want to talk about it. But she said that if I have any unfinished business, I need to clear it up. So that's just what I'm doing!", Sans said, and Apollo smiled. "Well, I'm glad. So, here's the letter. I need you to deliver it to Dr. Albert.", Apollo said, and Sans looked at it. "Why don't you deliver it yourself? Just curious.", Sans said, and Apollo blushed. "What? That's private! Well, since we're friends... I'll tell you. HOTLINE SUCKS! I DON'T WANNA GO THERE! So if you could deliver it, that would be great.", Apollo said, and Sans chuckled. "Got it. Will do.", Sans hugged Apollo tightly, and the human was surprised. "You okay there?", Apollo asked, and Sans pulled away. "Meeting the Queen made me realize that you guys are my friends! I need to have at least one hug if...", Sans drifted off, and jumped when Skylar hugged the top of his skull again. 

"Hey, Skylar. How's my favorite bird buddy?", Sans asked, and the bird cawed. "What kind of bird is Skylar, anyway? We don't have her species on the surface.", Sans asked, and Apollo chuckled. "She's a dawn phoenix. There's also dusk phoenixes, but they're more aggressive and typically male.", Apollo said, and Sans chuckled. "You know, if you had told me that there was a bird more aggressive than Skylar about six hours ago when you still wanted my head, I would have denied it.", Sans said, and Apollo laughed. "She's a feisty one alright. Did I ever tell you how she and I met?", Apollo asked, and Sans shook his head. "Heard the story, not the full one, though. Just from a nice lady named Margaret.", Sans said, and Apollo gasped. "You mean the Mace of Malice, Margaret!? She's awesome! She's over two hundred years old! She was the queen's protege before me! She’s also my big sister.", Apollo said, and he laughed. "Alright, here's the story.", Apollo said.

"So, I was out on a hike. Just trying to get some fresh air, y'know? And I heard cawing and squawking. It was a terrible noise. I investigated, and sure enough, it was a couple of crows and a vulture or two. I got closer, and they were attacking something sparkling. I freaked out, and shooed the birds away, thinking there was a dying human on my hands.", Apollo said, and both Sans and Jason sat in the snow to listen to the story.

"I was relieved when it wasn't, but... it was a dawn phoenix! She was injured, and she probably hadn't eaten in awhile. It's not uncommon to see that stuff happening, phoenixes can be very territorial, and with the limited space down here, it can be hard to build a nest of your own without being ambushed.", Apollo explained. 

"She was pitiful. She could barely wheeze out a squawk. I looked her over. She had a broken wing, there was a chip in her beak, some damage to her ribs, and she wasn't breathing well. Her eye was swollen shut... it didn't look good.", Apollo sighed, and Jason wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Healing magic is strong, but with broken bones and the possibility of a punctured lung, it can't do much there. It would take several months to heal those wounds, and even then, every bone would have to be set, and she might not have survived the night.", Apollo said, and Jason hiccuped, making him pause. "Jason, Skylar's fine. She's right there.", Apollo said, and Jason whined. "It's still so SAD!", the human wailed, and Skylar cawed as Jason hugged her close.

"Whatever. So, I decided that I would end the poor thing's misery. I pulled out my bow and drew an arrow, and aimed. I was about to shoot when she looked at my weapon. She must have realized what was happening because she decided she was NOT okay with it. She bit my leg, pretty damn hard, actually. I tried to get her off, but she wouldn't let go until I put my bow and arrow away and set them down. She calmed down, and I realized that she still had the will to live. And when it comes to recovery, that's a good sign. So I put my bow and arrows on my back and wrapped her up in my jacket, taking her home, using healing magic as much as I could for the smaller wounds. I called up my mom, asking her for help, and she came over pretty fast. She cares about everyone, and if you tell her an animal needs help, she would probably use her own cloak to stop it from bleeding to death. Luckily, she brought over a medkit or two, so that wasn't needed. She used some numbing magic on the phoenix, setting bones back in place and putting splints on the wing and healing the ribs once she found out that they hadn't damaged anything. We plastered the beak and even gave the bird some crushed berries to eat and some water. It was a long night full of healing spells, and I'm sure neither of us got to sleep that night. We were staying up to heal the bird just in case something reopened, if a healing spell went awry, or if the numbing spell wore off. But, the bird lasted through the night, and the day after that, to the point where she could stand up and walk around. Mom seemed satisfied, and she gave me a list of things to do for the bird, and I took it to heart. Over the next four months, I nursed the bird back to health, my mom helping me whenever she could. I still hadn't named her, but I was thinking of names every day.", Apollo reminisced, smiling.

"Then, one day, the phoenix decided she was done being in her cast. She woke me up in the middle of the night with a loud 'CRACK'. I ran into the kitchen where she had been living and was surprised to see her looking like a completely different bird. She had a fire in her eyes, a proud attitude, and her feathers glowed with a bright light. I could see my entire kitchen clearly, I didn't even need to turn on the light! Her cast was in pieces on the floor, and she began to preen her feathers, fixing them after they had been stuck in that uncomfortable thing. I walked up to her, and she crooned at me, loving on me. She rubbed her head under my chin, and my heart melted. I had been debating on whether or not I would keep the bird, but she made the decision for me. She was staying. That night, I asked her what she would like to be called, listing several names. She seemed to hate all of them, except one. 'Skylar.' She loved the name, crooning and cuddling me when she heard it. It was pretty funny. But after that, Mom and I trained her to fight with me, and now she's my best friend.", Apollo smiled, and Skylar crooned at the human. Sans smiled. 

"That's a very nice story, Apollo.", he said, and the captain smiled. "I know, right? I love to tell it, and I always will.", the human said, and Jason let Skylar go. "Well, now it's MY turn to hug the monster!", Jason said, and he hugged Sans tightly. REALLY tightly. "Easy, Jason. I don't think he can breathe.", Apollo said, and Sans chuckled. "No, I can't, but I have no lungs! I don't need to.", the skeleton said, and Jason grinned. "Then you were made just right for the best hugs from THE AMAZING JASON!", Jason exclaimed, and Sans hugged him back. "Yep.", Sans chirped, and when they pulled apart, Sans stood up.

"Well, I'll go deliver this to Dr. Albert, then.", Sans said, smiling. "See you guys!", Sans said, and he headed to the river person, going to HotLine.

Apollo frowned. "What's wrong Apollo? Do you have to rewrite the letter?", Jason asked, and Apollo shook his head. "No... it's just... nothing.", Apollo said.

Sans ran up to the lab door. There was no letter slot, so he slid the letter under the door and knocked.

"Oh... oh no... not another letter... I don't want to open it... Can't I just slide it back under?", Albert said, but there was a pause. "No, no. I'll open this one.", there were some sounds of effort. "Uh... it's closed pretty tight, isn't it?", Albert said, and Sans jumped when he heard the sound of a chainsaw. The door opened, and Sans took a few steps back. "Hey, if this is a joke, then...", Albert paused as he looked at Sans. "Oh. Oh my God...? Did... Did YOU write this? There's no signature, so I can only assume...", Albert said, and Sans' eye sockets widened. Apollo didn't SIGN IT!? "Oh my goodness... that's adorable. It's so passionate. I... uh... had no idea you... wrote that way... and after everything I did... I don't really deserve this...", Albert said, and he drifted off. "You know what, I'll do it! It's the least I can do to make it up to you! Y-Yeah! Let's go on a date!", Albert said, and Sans paled.

Is he going to go on a date with EVERY human down here? Every human continues to think he's flirting, and they seem to ENJOY it! I mean, the only person he hadn't... well, maybe he shouldn't jinx himself. 

He could figure out what he was going to do, THEN worry about whether or not Kennedy would take his words the wrong way as well.

Sans waited as Albert got dressed. "Uhh, sorry! I'm still getting dressed!", Albert said, but not long after that, he came out of the lab, and he was wearing a purple suit. The bowtie was white with purple stripes, and he had on nice shoes. Sans had to admit, Albert cleaned up good.

"H-How do I look? My friend helped me pick out this suit. He's got a great sense of... Um! Anyway, let's do this thing!", Albert said, and Sans chuckled. 

But Albert flinched. "W-W-Wait! W-We can't st-start the date y-yet!", Albert said, and Sans blinked. "Uh, I have to give you items to raise your dating statistic, first! That'll increase the chance to a successful outcome to the date! Right...?", Albert said, and Sans blinked again.

Dating... statistic?

Human dates were complicated.

"Anyway, don't worry! I'm prepared! I've been stockpiling gifts in anticipation for a moment such as this!", Albert reached into his pocket. "First... I have... some metal armor polish!", Albert said, but both he and Sans went quiet. Sans had no armor unless you counted the locket. "Um, maybe you can't use that.", Albert said, and Sans shook his head. "But! I also brought some water-and-fireproof feather gel for your bird! Your... uh...", Albert said, and the silence returned. Sans did not have a bird. Not one that needed water-and-fireproof gel for its feathers. The only bird that Sans knew that might need something like that...

Sans realized. All the gifts that Albert had were meant for Apollo. 

"Uh, well, how about... this magical bow and arrow repair kit, that I... hey, let's forget about the items! Let's just start the date!", Albert said, and Sans nodded. "So, the date has started.", Sans said, and Albert nodded. "Yeah!!! Let's, uh, date!", Albert said.

The silence was back full force. Neither human nor monster could find anything to say. The silence seemed to last forever.

"Uh... Do you... like... video games?", Albert asked. "Yes. They're cool. I grew up playing video games.", Sans said. "H-Hey! Me too!", Albert said, and the silence returned. "Hey! Let's!! Go somewhere!!! But where's a good place to go on a date...?", Albert asked, and Sans tried to remember all the places he had gone on dates in the underground.

He had his date with Jason, but that was in Jason's room. Nope.  
He had his 'date' with Apollo, but that was in Apollo's house, and it was still consumed in flames anyway.  
He had his dinner date with Sofia, but that was at the resort, and Sans didn't really want to go back there.

Everything was expensive.

"I've got it!!!", Albert said, and Sans perked up. "Let's go to the garbage dump!!!", Albert said, and he headed to the river person's area. Sans followed Albert all the way to the garbage dump, where Albert stopped. "Here we are! This is where Apollo and I come all the time... We find all sorts of great stuff here. Heh... he's really... Uh...", Albert saw something behind Sans and paled. "Oh no. There he is over there. I c-can't let him see me on a date with you!", Albert said, and Sans raised a browbone. "Why?", he asked, and Albert looked nervous. "Why...? Because, uh... Well... Oh no! Here he comes!", Albert hid behind a trash can, and Sans saw Apollo run over to greet him.

"Hey! There you are!", Apollo said, looking to Sans. "I, uh, realized, if you deliver that thing... It might be a bad idea. So I'm gonna do it!! Give it to me!", Apollo demanded, and Sans began to sweat. "I don't... exactly... have it.", Sans revealed, and Apollo gasped. "Huh!? You don't have it!? WRAAA! Have you at least seen him?", Apollo asked, and Sans nodded. "Yep.", he said, and Apollo nodded. "So he's around here... Thanks, I'll keep looking.", Apollo said, and he walked off. Albert came out from behind the trashcan.

"Oh, my god... W...Well, I guess it's obvious, huh? I... uh... I really like him. I mean, more than I like other people! I'm sorry. I j-just figured y-you know... It'd be fun to go on, like, a cute, kind of... Pretend date with you? T-To make you feel better?", Albert said, and he went silent, looking a little saddened. Sans sighed. Albert was a puzzle solved with a riddle lost in a maze. He needed help, but he buried everything so far down...

"Well, it sounds worse when I put it like that. I'm sorry. I messed up again. Apollo's the person I... um... really want to go on a date with.", Albert said, and Sans smiled. Apollo and Albert. The nerd and the warrior. 

Cuties.

"But I mean... he's way out of my league! N-Not that you aren't, um, cool! B-But... Apollo... He's so confident... and strong... and funny... And I'm just a nobody. A fraud. I'm the Royal Scientist, but... All I've ever done is hurt people. I've told him so many lies, he thinks I'm... He thinks I'm a lot cooler than I actually am. If he gets close to me, he'll... He'll find out the truth about me.", Albert said, and Sans realized why Albert in the other 'ending' had become more reclusive around Apollo.

He was scared.

"What should I do?", Albert said, and Sans smiled. "You need to tell Apollo the truth.", Sans said, and Albert gasped. "The truth...? But if I tell him that, he'll hate me. Isn't it better this way? To live a lie where both people are happy... Or a truth where neither of us is?", Albert said, and Sans sighed. "Albert, I know what it's like to have Apollo hate me. I don't think it is physically possible for him to hate you. Just be yourself.", Sans said, and Albert sighed. "People always say "be yourself." But I don't really like "myself" at all. I'd rather just be whatever makes people like me. Eheheheheh...", Albert went silent. He frowned. "No, you're right. Every day I'm scared... scared what will happen if people learn the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me... But how can I tell APOLLO the tr... truth? I d-don't have the confidence... I'm going to mess it up! How can I practice!?", Albert said, and Sans thought for a moment before he got an idea.

"Let's roleplay it!", Sans said, and Albert gasped. "R... Roleplay? That... actually sounds kinda fun! Okay, which one of will be Apollo?", Albert asked, and Sans grinned. "I'll be Apollo.", Sans said, and Albert chuckled. "Oh. Right. Obviously. Ehehe.", Albert straightened his back.

"Ahem. H-Hi Apollo... H-How are you doing today?", Albert asked, and Sans cleared his throat. "I'm doing great! I like, punched three walls today!", Sans said, mimicking Apollo's enthusiasm. "Ha! Ha!! That's great! Glad to hear it! Uhh, so I'd like to, um, talk to you about something.", Albert said. "What is it, Albert?", Sans asked. "Umm, you see... I... I... I... I h-haven't exactly been truthful w-w-with you... Y... You see, I... I... Oh, forget it!", Albert exclaimed, and Sans' eye sockets widened. "Apollo!!! I... I want to tell you how I feel! Y-You're so brave, a-and s-strong... A-And nice... Y-You always listen t-to me when I talk about n-n-nerdy stuff...", Albert gained a genuine smile. "Y-You always d-d-d-do your best to m-make me f-f-feel special... L-Like t-telling me that y-you'll b-beat up anyone that g-gets in my way...", Albert said, and he began to shake, scaring Sans stiff as Albert yelled as loudly as he could.

"APOLLO!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!!! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!!! HOLD ME, APOLLO!! HOLD ME!!", Albert screamed, and Sans flinched as the captain himself dashed over with a shocked look on his face. 

Oops.

"WHAT did you just say?", Apollo said, and Sans didn't even react when Skylar landed on his head. Albert looked like he wanted to drop dead. "A... Apollo! I... was... just...", Albert stuttered, and Apollo interrupted him. "Hey, woah, wait a second! Your outfit's really cute! What's the occasion?", Apollo inquired, and Sans paled when Albert, Apollo, and even Skylar looked at him. "Wait a second. Are you two... On a date?", Apollo forced a grin as he looked at Sans, and the skeleton gulped. Apollo made that smile when he was in his house with Jason.

"UHHH, YES! I mean, UHHH NO! I mean, we were, but... I mean, actually, we were only romantically roleplaying as you!", Albert explained, and Sans took a deep breath, staring at Albert. 'DON'T DRAG ME DOWN WITH YOU!!!!', Sans yelled in his head. "WHAT???", Apollo exclaimed, and Albert gasped. "I MEAN!!! I mean... Apollo... I... I've been lying to you!", Albert revealed, and Sans loosened up.

"WHAT??? ABOUT WHAT???", Apollo asked, and Albert sighed. "About... well... Everything!", Albert began to approach Apollo.

"I told you seaweed was like... scientifically important... Really, I just... I just use it to make ice cream! And those monster history books I keep reading... those are just comic books! And those monster history simulators I keep playing... Those are just, uh, video games! They aren't even real! And that time I told you I was busy with work on the phone... I... Was just eating pudding in my pajamas! And that time I...", Albert was about to go on, but Apollo interrupted. "Albert.", he said. "I... I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think I was smart and cool. That I wasn't some... nerdy loser.", Albert said. Apollo began to kneel down to Albert's height. "Albert.", Apollo said. "Apollo, I... I really think you're neat, okay...", Albert murmured, and Apollo hugged him tightly, rubbing his back. "Albert. Shhhh. Shhhhhhhh.", Apollo hushed. 

Suddenly, Apollo picked Albert up and threw him through a basketball hoop and into a trashcan! "Well dang.", Sans said quietly, and Skylar crooned. 

Apollo stood up tall, looking to Albert. 

"Albert! I... think you're neat, too, I guess. But, you've gotta realize... Most of what you said doesn't really matter to me! I don't care if you're playing kiddy games or reading history books. To me, all of that stuff is NERDY CRAP! What I like about you is that you are PASSIONATE! YOU'RE LOGICAL! It doesn't matter what it is! YOU CARE ABOUT IT! 100-PERCENT! NO DOUBTS ABOUT IT! So, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Albert... I want to help you have confidence in the amazing person I know you are. And I know JUST the training you need!", Apollo exclaimed, and Albert peered out of the trashcan. "Apollo... You... Are you gonna train me?", Albert asked, and Apollo scoffed. "Pfffft, what? ME?", Apollo said, and Sans could see Jason wearing a sports outfit, rising from the trash for whatever reason. 

"Nah, I'm gonna get Jason to do it.", Apollo said, and Jason leaped from the garbage, soda cans, water bottles, and other junk flying out with him. "LET'S GET THOSE LEGS MOVIN'!!! IT'S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, YELLING ABOUT HOW AWESOME WE ARE!!!", Jason yelled, and Apollo pulled out his phone. "Ready? I'm about to start the timer!", Apollo said, and Albert was shocked. "Apollo... I'll do my best!", Albert ran off behind Jason, and Sans smiled as they took off.

Suddenly, Apollo ran up to Sans and grabbed his arms, pinning them to his sides, looking like he was crazed.

"OH, MY GOD!!! He was kidding, right?! Those games... those books... Those are still REAL, right?! VIDEO GAMES ARE REAL, RIGHT!?!?", Apollo yelled, and Sans blinked. "Uh, no, sorry Apollo, they're not. Monsters don't shoot aliens, we don't have mind control, and we don't have flying cities. I'm sorry.", Sans apologized, and Apollo let go of Sans, backing away, holding his head and screaming.

"No... NO!!! I CAN FEEL MY HEART BREAKING INTO PIECES!!!", Apollo yelled, and Sans was genuinely worried for him. "... no, I can survive this... I have to be strong. For Albert. Thank you, monster, for telling me the truth. I'll try my best to live in this world... See you later!", Apollo left, and Skylar followed him.

Sans stood there for a moment. "Welp. That was a thing that happened. Wait until I tell Kennedy about this...", Sans said, and he made his way through the dump. But, he got a phone call. "Hello?", Sans answered. "If it isn't my good friend, who trusts me. This is Jason, your also mutual friend. Albert and I finished our training early. VERY EARLY. So I sent him home. VERY HOME.", Sans got a very bad feeling that Jason knew something he didn't. "Uh... now. I feel strongly and for no apparent reason that you should also... go there. To him. His lab... house. I have only good feelings about this. Goodbye.", Jason hung up, and Sans felt his soul sink.

He made his way to HotLine. He approached a star and SAVED and entered the lab.

He looked around and found a note on the floor. It was from Albert. It was hard to read the handwriting, but Sans tried his best.

"Hey. Thanks for your help back there. You guys... Your support really means a lot to me. But... as difficult as it is to say this... You guys can't make my problems disappear. I want to be a better person. I can't be afraid like this for the rest of my life. And to do that, I have to face my own mistakes. Starting now. I want to be clear. I want my hands to be clean. This problem is mine alone. But if you never hear from me again... If you wish to know what I have done... enter the door to the north of this note. You deserve to know what I did.", Sans read, and he looked into the door and approached it.

It opened, and Sans looked in it. It wasn't a bathroom at all, it was an elevator. Sans stepped in a pressed a button. He was worried about Albert. Why would they never see him again? It was concerning. 

Suddenly, the elevator began to rock and shake. "WARNING! WARNING! ELEVATOR LOSING POWER! EM TETHER STABILITY LOST! ALTITUDE DROPPING!", the alarm wailed, and Sans curled up on the floor, trying to keep out the blaring as the elevator fell.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many dates will Sans go on in one day!?


	23. True Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans delves into the bowels of the laboratory, finding the darkest secrets that Albert has ever kept from anyone.  
> The True Lab holds the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.  
> The Ugly Truth.

Sans opened his eye sockets and stood up. The elevator was dark. The door opened. He stepped out, and the doors shut tightly behind him.

Sans looked around. It looked like he was in a hospital. Or... an actual lab, unlike the area upstairs, which just looked like living quarters.

This... was the True Lab.

Sans walked around. The area was dark, and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. The floors were a little sticky and dusty.

A display turned on as Sans walked by, and he approached it. It had an entry on it.   
"ENTRY NUMBER 1 This is it... time to do what the Queen has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL.", it said. Sans gulped. He already got a bad feeling from this.  
Another display lit up.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 2 The barrier is locked by soul power... Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... The SOULs of humans.", it said, and Sans frowned. Not good. There were other displays, and Sans read them all.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 3 But extracting the soul from a living human would require incredible power... besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL's host. And, unlike the persistent SOULs of monsters... the SOULs of most humans disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a human's SOUL last..."  
"ENTRY NUMBER 5 I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the monster SOULs. I believe this is the power that allows their SOULs to persist after death. The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power... ‘Determination.’", Sans gasped. So... that's how.

Sans continued down the hallway, very confused and nervous. 

He came to a room with a door with what looked like four power sources. There were some potted plants, a vending machine, and a star.

Sans SAVED.

Sans looked in the vending machine. It was full of popato chisps. He bought a bag but was surprised. On closer inspection, it wasn't popato chisps... it was a regular old bag of potato chips. Hmm.

Sans picked up a note on the floor. It said that he had to use the north door to turn the elevator back on if it lost power. Sans put the note back down and walked down a hallway.

Sans read another display on the wall.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 6 KENNEDY asked everyone outside the city for humans that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose, and soon, they'll all turn to stardust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULs persist after they perish... Freedom might be closer than we thought.", Sans got a bad feeling. When Kennedy had taken in too much excess determination, she became the practically immortal, unaging being she is now. She was powerful, strong, and forced to outlive her family and friends. Determination was not to be played with or taken for granted. It was not only a source of power, it had other side effects. 

He walked into the next room, which had operating tables in it, and read a nearby display.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 9 things aren't going well. none of the bodies have turned to stardust, so I can't get the SOULs. i told the families i would give them the dust, magic, and determination back when i was finished for the funerals. people are starting to ask me what's happening. what do i do?", Sans sighed. Yep, it went awry.

Sans looked at the operating tables. They were sticky.

Sans entered a doorway and saw a generator with a red keyhole. There was a note on the floor. "drain......... dropped it.......", that was all Sans could read.

Sans left the room, turning on the sinks. He turned on the last one, but instead of water coming out, a weird, sticky liquid slowly oozed out of it, sitting in the sink.

It grew a face. Then it turned into a goopy creature with several faces, separating into several beings. 

Sans watched on in horror. They had human faces, some fingers, some toes, a foot or a hand or so... but they were not human. Not anymore.

They surrounded him, not letting him escape. Sans took out his phone. Maybe he could call Albert or someone! But he heard voices through the receiver! 

"Come join the fun."  
"Come join the fun."  
"Come join the fun."

They began to turn into droplets, spreading around him before bloating, hurting Sans in the process, Sans tried to get away, but they were everywhere. They molded back into the creatures. "Somebody... please help me...", Sans whispered, but nobody came.

Sans shook his head as he stared at one. "N-No... I w-won't... I d-don't like h-having fun...", he stuttered. "Oh well.", the creature said, and Sans dodged them as they attacked again. "I'm not going... t-to f-f-fight you...", Sans said, and they disappeared. Sans looked in the sink and pulled out the red key.

He reentered the room and inserted the key, turning it. The small generator turned on, and Sans heard something.

He quickly left the area, running to the room east to the center door. Sans had no idea what those things were... but he didn't want to see them again. He SAVED. He walked through the door, which seemed to be powered thanks to the red generator.

He read a few more displays on the walls.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 12 nothing is happening. i don't know what to do. i'll just keep injecting everything with "determination." i want this to work.", the panel said, and Sans' soul sank. MORE determination? After he had already given the bodies enough so that they wouldn't die? That wasn't good. Did Kennedy know about this? Sans guessed not.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 13 one of the bodies opened its eyes.", the next panel said, and Sans froze. What? That... what? Sans shook his head, continuing on. 

He entered a room with a lot of beds. He suddenly felt tired. VERY tired. He hopped on the nearest bed, and laid there, trying to process what he had just read.

But he felt something was watching him from behind. There was something right behind him. Out of the corner of his eye socket, Sans saw a limb of some sort reach out, and tuck him into the bed?

Well, at least it didn't attack him. Sans sat up and got out of the bed. It was comfy, but he had a job to do. Maybe. He had no idea what he was doing. He saw a star, and he SAVED. But, there was something under one of the blankets. Sans moved it. There was a key. He took it and put it on his key chain. It might go to another generator.

He read another display.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 14 Everyone that had fallen down... has woken up. They're all walking around and talking as if nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...?", the panel read, and Sans gulped. That didn't sound good. It did, but it didn't. Albert sent him down here to see what he had done... this was not going to end well.

He walked through the northern door and came to a split path. He took the left path and read a display on the wall.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 15 Seems like this research was a dead end... But at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I sent the SOULs and the vessel back to KENNEDY. And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. :)", the panel read, and Sans raised a bonebrow. Vessel? What vessel? There was probably an entry somewhere that he would find later, but more importantly, if everyone was going home the next day... what happened?  
Sans read the next display.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 16 no No NO NO NO NO NO", Sans flinched. What. HAPPENED!?

He continued on, fearful of what had happened to the humans that had come back to life. Had they died?

Sans went down the hall, passing a door. He found a giant machine, and he saw a star. He approached the star so he could SAVE... but...

It wasn't a star. It grew into a creature much like the ones from before, but this one was larger and much scarier.

But in some ways... it looked familiar... It looked like some of the humans Sans had met before... but this.

Sans gulped. It smelled like soap. 

The creature moved towards him rapidly, and Sans screamed out in fear. But nobody came.

Several voices whispered in Sans' head.

"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."  
"Welcome to my special hell."

Sans whimpered as the creature began to bite at him, and he dodged most of their attacks, but they still hurt.

Sans backed away, letting the creature be. Its teeth shook violently.

"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."

The creature began to bite him again, and Sans winced in pain. He dodged the creature, but it was incredibly strong and fast.

Sans felt the pain increase tenfold. One of the teeth had nicked one of his bones. Sans cried as loud as he could. But nobody came.

"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."  
"That's what they all say."

Sans began to dodge the monster as it continued to bite at him. He was more successful this time, and he was able to calm himself down a bit.

Sans tried to flex his arm to see how it felt, and the creature blinked, and its muscle shook.

"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."  
"But nobody came."

The thing began to shoot magic from its eyes, the bubbles it made rapidly blinking orange and blue. It was up to chance if they would hurt Sans, and most of the time, they hurt.

Sans pulled out some cookies and ate them, healing himself.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"

It began to shoot the bubbles again, and Sans struggled to dodge them. 

Sans looked at the creature and got an idea. He hummed a familiar tune, and the creature paused as it remembered something.

"I've felt this before."  
"I've felt this before."  
"I've felt this before."  
"I've felt this before."  
"I've felt this before."  
"I've felt this before."  
"I've felt this before."  
"I've felt this before."  
"I've felt this before."  
"I've felt this before."  
"I've felt this before."  
"I've felt this before."

The creature began to bite at him again, and he managed to dodge it until it stopped.

"I'm g-going to l-leave n-n-now... p-please...", Sans said, and the creature disappeared. 

He continued on and read a display next to the machine.   
"DT EXTRACTION MACHINE STATUS: INACTIVE" Sans frowned. This machine gave him the creeps. He continued on to the next room, but it was filled with fog. He couldn't see anything. He looked around, and he could see the figure of a man in the shadows. Sans left the room. He would come back if he could find a way to clear the fog.

He walked into a room. It had a yellow generator and another display. But what caught Sans' eye sockets was the tv and VHS player in the center of the room. There were a few tapes laid out beside the VHS player. Sans read the display.   
"ENTRY NUMBER 4 I've been researching monsters to see if I can find any info on their SOULs. I ended up snooping around the castle... And found these weird tapes. I don't feel like KENNEDY's watched them... I don't think she should.", the display read, and Sans turned to the tv.

He pulled out the tape labeled '1', and put it into the VHS.

"Psssst. Jakey, wake up.", a female voice whispered. It sounded like Kennedy.  
"Hmm? What is it, sister? ... What are you doing in my room with that camera, you silly star?", a male voice asked, and Sans frowned. 'Jakey?' It had to be Kennedy's brother.  
"Shhh! I want to get your reaction! Jakey, the people stand up for royalty, right?", Kennedy inquired, and Jake hummed in thought.  
"Well, yes, I suppose that is true. They respect us and trust us to help them. Why?", Jake asked, and Kennedy giggled.  
"Yes, but we sit down for a royal TEA.", Kennedy snickered, and Jake was silent.  
"Go back to bed, Kennedy.", Jake yawned, and Kennedy whined.   
"No! Not yet! Hee hee hee. Okay, so a queen was caught gambling. Guess what hand she had.", Kennedy could be heard giggling, and Jake sighed.  
"Three of a kind?", Jake answered, but Kennedy chuckled.  
"No! She had a ROYAL FLUSH!", Kennedy laughed.  
"Pfft. Hahaha... okay, you got me. That is a good joke. You sure are excited to be crowned as queen tomorrow, huh? You have grown up so much over these last few years, and made so many accomplishments... but becoming queen might just be your CROWNING achievement!", Jake joked, and Kennedy was silent.  
"Well, I am going to bed.", Kennedy said.  
"Hey! Kennedy, stop it! That was funny, and you know it!", Jake huffed, and Kennedy giggled.  
"Hahaha, I know. I am only teasing you. Goodnight, Jake.", Kennedy crooned, and a yawn was heard.  
"Goodnight, Kennedy. See you tomorrow.", Jake replied, and a door could be heard closing.  
"Oh dear. Perhaps it is too dark for the video to come out.", Kennedy said, and the tape ended.

Sans frowned. Jake seemed like a nice guy. And Kennedy... she sounded much... happier? Yes, happier.

Sans pulled out the second tape and put it into the VHS.

"Okay, Frisk, are you ready? Do the stone face!", Jake chirped.  
"Hahaha, it is very silly. Oh no, I left the lens cover on... Wait, you are not going to do it again? Haha, stop teasing me!", Jake laughed, and the tape ended.

Sans inserted the third tape and played it.

"Hiya, Frisk! Smile for the camera! Haha, this time, I left the cap on... on purpose! Now you are smiling for no reason. Who is laughing now?", Jake asked, and a whimper could be heard.  
"Frisk? Are you alright...? I am sorry, did I hurt your feelings?", Jake went silent.  
"You are not feeling well? Y-Your back? Oh... Oh my God... We... We have to go home, your mouth is bleeding! What? Where did this rash come from- Frisk-", Jake was silent for a few moments.  
"No, you are not fine! You are sick! You are exhausted, and we have barely walked! Look- no, I am turning the camera off, we are going home.", the tape ended, and Sans frowned.

The monster had gotten sick.

Sans pulled out the fourth tape and played it.

"Frisk, please. Let me carry you to the castle.", Jake begged.  
"No, you just fell, and your leg made a cracking sound! Do not try to stand! Fri-FRISK! IT IS OKAY, I have got you, I am taking you home, okay!? Stay awake, Frisk! Frisk! FRISK!", the tape ended, and Sans took some deep breaths.

Sans inserted the final tape.

"Frisk... Can you hear me? We want you to wake up...", a voice sniffled, and it sounded like a young female, possibly in her teens.  
"Frisk! You have to stay determined! You cannot give up... You are the future of monsters and humans...", Kennedy encouraged.  
"Frisk, please... PLEASE wake up... Please... Frisk, can you hear me? I am... so, so sorry. I should have known that you would have gotten so sick... And now you are... No. I have to believe. I have to hope... that you will wake up. Please... I am so sorry... I am so sorry that you cannot see your home... that you cannot see... the flowers... I am sorry! I am so, so sorry!", Jake could be heard sobbing, and footsteps could be heard.  
"Shhh... Jakey. We have to be strong... For them... okay? Frisk would not want you to cry... they would want you to believe in them.", Kennedy insisted, and Jake hiccuped.  
"I... I know... But it is... it is so hard... they are my best friend, Kennedy... what will I do if... if...", Jake began to sob again, and Kennedy could be heard comforting him.  
The tape ended.

Sans wiped a tear from his cheek bone. He reversed the tape, just as he had with the others, and put it back on the shelf.

Then, Sans took all of the labeled tapes and put them on his phone. Kennedy would probably be upset if she saw the tapes, but they did belong to her. She probably hadn't seen more of her brother beside pictures, who knew how long it had been since she had heard his voice. She deserved the tapes that had her brother in them. Sans knew that when you lost a loved one, one of the scariest things is to forget what they looked like or what they sounded like. And Kennedy missed her brother so, so much. She needed to see the tapes. Sans stuck the yellow key into the yellow generator, filled with determination.

Sans walked back down the hall he had come from and entered the door he had passed. There was a shower at the far end, and there was something in it. Sans slowly approached the shower and opened the curtain.

There was nothing there but a key. Sans took the green key and put it on his keychain.

Sans continued down the hall and took the right path. He entered a room with a lot of fans and fog. There was a display on the wall, and Sans read it.

"ENTRY NUMBER 11 now that Celeste has made it big, she never talks to me anymore. except to ask when i am going to finish her body. but i'm scared that if i finish her body, she won't need me anymore, and she'll never talk to me again. and every time i work on it, i get really sweaty...", the panel read, and Sans sighed. Poor Albert.

Hmm... Maybe if the fans were turned on, they would make the fog go away?

Sans walked to the end of the room and found a switch. He flipped it and smiled as the fans cleared the fog.

But they pulled something else TOGETHER.

A creature formed from the fog and landed on the ground. It began to slowly approach Sans. Sans backed away from it, but he was cornered. The thing reached him, and Sans stood up straight.

It was the Amalgamate. It is unclear how many dog-lovers this counts as.

Sans looked at it. Did it seem... curious? Sans recognized the way it held itself. Just... like...

Sans beckoned the creature over, and it seemed very excited. It looked around as if trying to find Sans, but it couldn't seem to see him. He waved at it, and it tried to pounce on him, but Sans moved out of the way. Sans pet the creature, and it seemed very happy about it. It began to make noises, but also seemed to stretch. It sniffed Sans, and began to shoot projectiles at him, and he was hit a bit. Sans rolled in the dust on the floor, and the creature sniffed him again. He smelled okay, now! Sans continued to pet the creature until it collapsed on the floor, not wanting to fight. It fell asleep.

"I'm gonna go now... bye...", Sans whispered, but the creature barely acknowledged him.

Sans made his way to the foggy room and smiled when it was clear. There was no figure of a man, and Sans suspected that his eye sockets were playing tricks on him. He looked around at the refrigerators but read the displays.

"ENTRY NUMBER 19 the families keep calling to ask when everyone is coming home. what am i supposed to say? i don't even answer the phone anymore.", the display said, and Sans frowned. He didn't know exactly what happened, but this place sent chills down his spine.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 20 KENNEDY left me five messages today. four about everyone being angry, and one about this cute teacup she found that reminds her of me. thanks, kennedy.", Sans sighed. Kennedy definitely did NOT know what was going on down here.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 21 i spend all my time at the garbage dump now. it's my element", Sans frowned even more. Albert needed help with his self-confidence.

Sans looked in the fridges. A couple of fridges were empty, and one had samples of something. He was about to enter the door at the end of the room when one of the fridge doors began to violently open and close, and then the fridge melted. And reformed into another creature.

It looked... depressing, to say the least. It looked like its mind was split like it could barely even function. It was so liquidy that it could barely even walk. It launched an attack at Sans, but it never went near him. It could barely use its magic...

Sans sighed. "So... cold...", it said, and Sans blinked. "Hey... You're okay... This whole situation is 'snow' big deal...", Sans said, and the creature shifted a bit. She seemed to like the joke. "haha.... i remem....ber......", she said, and Sans smiled. "There you are. Are you feeling better? Or are you going to 'snowflake' out on me?", Sans asked, and she seemed to smile. "haha... thank... you...", she tried to use her magic again, but it was just as unsuccessful. "Well, it was 'ice' to meet you, by the way.", Sans said, and she completely calmed down and disappeared.

Sans saw a blue key on the floor, and he picked it up, continuing to the next room. There was a green generator inside, and Sans put the key he had found in it, turning it on.

He returned to the bedroom, taking the other path that he had passed. In it, there were a lot of flowers, mostly dandelions. There were also a lot of mirrors.

Sans looked into one of the mirrors at his reflection. His clothes were a wreck. They had singed areas from HotLine, some stains from the water in MarshLily, there were quite a few rips and tears from the multiple humans he had fought, the biggest slash being from the knife that Alex had thrown before Nathan had saved him. Sans' shoes looked like they needed to be replaced, and his pants had several worn out places. He still had some glitter on him from Celeste's endeavors. Sans closely inspected his face, not too surprised when he saw some scratches and marks. He would have to ask someone to heal those. He took a step back. He had been through a lot, but it wasn't over yet.

He read the nearby panels.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 7 We'll need a vessel to wield the human SOULs when the time comes. After all, a human cannot absorb a human SOUL, just as a monster cannot absorb a monster SOUL. So then... what about something that's neither human nor monster?"  
"ENTRY NUMBER 10 experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control groups. whatever. they were a nightmare to work with anyway. the seeds would just blow around everywhere, and stick to my hair and clothes."

Sans continued walking to the other side of the room but stopped when his reflection changed. He looked in the mirror, and it wasn't him...

A creature came out of the mirror and loomed over Sans.

Sans gulped. He brushed off his hands so that they were clean. Nothing happened.

The creature said something that Sans couldn't understand. It created a magical attack shaped not too different from a human. Magic bullets shaped like crows began to fly around its face, and it fell to its knees in 'pain.' 

Sans sighed. "You look awful.", Sans said. It seemed effective. The creature said something else, and the magic attack began to walk towards Sans, the magical crows flying past him, threatening to attack him. Sans dodged the attack.

Sans did something mysterious. The creature seemed to realize it had more to learn from this world.

The creature garbled something before attacking with the crows again. Sans was hit a few times but managed to survive.

Sans got down on one knee. "Please. I want to be safe at home.", Sans said, and the creature remembered something.

"Someone finally gets it."  
"Ribbit. Ribbit."  
"Courage."

The creature attacked once more. "I'm going to leave.", Sans said, and the creature disappeared. Sans entered the room on the far right and stuck the final key in the generator.

Now he just had to turn the power ON.

Sans left the area as quickly as possible, heading to the room he had first entered. He saw that the center door was glowing, and when he approached it, the door opened.

Behind the door was an elevator, but it had a second door. Sans entered this door and walked down a hallway.

There were two displays on the wall, but they were turned off. Sans continued on, entering the room with the main power generator. He approached the panel that controls the elevator power and turned it on.

He was about to leave, but when he turned around, the creatures had all followed him and were now surrounding him. Sans pressed himself up against the wall, trying to stay away from the things. They got closer... and closer... until...

"Hey! Stop!!!", Albert ran over to Sans, and the creatures made way for him. "I got you guys some food, okay!?", the creatures seemed satisfied and left to go eat. Sans looked to Albert. "Sorry about that... They get kinda sassy when they don't get fed on time. I think they smelled the potato chips you had, and... Anyway! The power went out, and I've been trying to turn it back on, but it looks like you were one step ahead of me. This was probably just a big inconvenience for you...", Albert said, and Sans chuckled. "Eh, a little rough and tumble, but that's my life. It's all good.", Sans said, and Albert smiled. "I'm glad you came here to back me up. As I said, I was afraid I might... Not come back... But that's not because of these guys or anything! I was just worried I would be too afraid... to tell the truth... That I might run away, or do something... cowardly.", Albert said, and Sans frowned.

"Uh... I... I suppose I owe you an explanation.", Albert said, and Sans nodded. "As you probably know, KENNEDY asked me to study the nature of SOULs. During my research, I isolated a power called ‘determination.’ I injected it into dying humans so their SOULs would last after death. But the experiment failed. You see, unlike monsters', humans' bodies don't have enough... physical matter to take that concentrated amount of physical determination. Their bodies started to melt and lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon, all of the test subjects had melted together into... those. Seeing them like this, I knew... I couldn't tell their families about it. I couldn't tell anyone about it. No matter how much everyone was asking me. And I was too afraid to do any more work, knowing... everything I had done had been such a horrific failure. But now... Now I've changed my mind about all this. I'm going to tell everyone what I've done. It's going to be hard. Being honest... Believing in myself... I'm sure there will be times where I'll struggle. I'm sure there will be times when I screw up again. But knowing, deep down, that I have friends to fall back on... I know it'll be a lot easier to stand on my own. Thank you.", Albert said, and the creatures came back, having heard the whole conversation. 

"Come on guys. It's time to go home.", Albert said, and he led the creatures out of the lab.

Sans chuckled. He needed to head back to Kennedy and give her the tapes.

He began to walk back to the elevator, but the displays that had been turned off were back online.

But they had red faces instead of the text screen. Sans read the first one.

"ENTRY NUMBER 8 I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told KENNEDY yet because I want to surprise her with it. In the center of her garden, there's something special. A large, yellow flower. A dandelion. It has been there for years. It grew from the family of dandelions that have plagued the garden for years. I wonder... what happens when something without a SOUL... gains the will to live?", the panel read, and Sans gulped. No, it couldn't be. No, no. Sans read the other panel.  
"ENTRY NUMBER 18 the flower's gone.", Sans sighed, his soul sinking very low.

He had been hoping it wasn't true, but...

Albert had most likely created Dandy.

He had to get to Kennedy. NOW.

He entered the elevator and stopped when he got a phone call.

He answered it. It was a voice he had never heard before.

"Frisk... Are you there? It's been a long time, hasn't it? But you've done well. Thanks to you, everything has fallen into place. Frisk... **See you soon.** ", the caller hung up, and the elevator doors closed. The alarms began to blare again, and Sans felt the elevator go up.

When it stopped, Sans stumbled out of the elevator and fell to his knees, trying to get his bearings. He turned back to look at the elevator, and it was blocked off by vines. Sans looked around. He was in Hope, the capital! He ran towards the throne room. He saw Kennedy's throne, it was still empty. He ran past it and ran to the barrier room, he SAVED, and then he entered it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> very  
>  **c l o s e**


	24. We Believe In You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds Kennedy, and then others find HIM!

When he did, he found Kennedy sitting on the floor, drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. "I'm back.", Sans said, and Kennedy turned to look at him, putting both her tea and book aside. "Hello, my friend. So, have you done what you must?", she asked, and Sans nodded. Kennedy looked him over. "You look like a wreck. I believe we will have to get you some new clothes.", Kennedy said, and Sans sighed. "Okay, but can we try and fix my hoodie? I really like it.", he said, and Kennedy chuckled. "I will see what I can do. But first, you are hurt.", she said, and Sans nodded. "I will attempt to heal you. Remain there.", she said, and she took a step back. "Ready?", she said and began to concentrate.

But suddenly, a small flame formed in midair. Sans stared at it, and so did Kennedy. It turned into sparks and flew into Kennedy's face, making her stumble back violently, stopping at the wall of the room and sliding down it, holding her eyes. Sans looked at the culprit and gasped. 

Melissa!

"What a terrible creature, attacking such a weak monster.", Melissa huffed, and Sans grinned. "Melissa!", he greeted, and the human smiled at him. "Do not be afraid, my friend. It is I, Melissa, your friend.", Melissa assured, and Sans stumbled on his words. "I thought you said that I couldn't come back! And you had stayed in the abandoned city! What changed your mind?", Sans asked, and Melissa sighed. "At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone. But I could not stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous. And ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat KENNEDY. However... I realized... I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time? So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as KENNEDY is... she deserves mercy, too.", Melissa said, and speaking of the queen, Sans looked over to the attacked ruler.

"Oh crap, Queen Kennedy, are you alright?", Sans asked, running over to Kennedy, who was still holding her eyes. "My friend, what are you doing? She wants to take your SOUL.", Melissa said, and Kennedy held her eyes shut, looking in Melissa's direction. "Hello? Lis? You are alive?", Kennedy asked, and Sans poured some water in Kennedy's eyes to get the smoke from the sparks out. "Do not 'Lis' me, Simmons. You pathetic whelp.", Melissa hissed, and Kennedy sighed. "If you truly wanted to free our people... you would have left when you had ONE SOUL, collected six more from the monsters, and freed everyone peacefully, instead of waiting here, letting everyone suffer while you meekly hope another monster never comes.", Melissa said, and Kennedy frowned as she looked like she was about to cry. "You are right. I am pathetic.", Kennedy said, but Sans shook his head. "No, that's not right.", he said, and he turned to Melissa. "It still would have ended lives, wouldn't it? I think it's better that she didn't want to kill people rather than actively seeking out and killing monsters, to be honest.", Sans said, pulling Kennedy to her feet and over to Melissa. Sans backed away from the two and faced them both. He was about to continue when...

"WRAA! MOM! Monster! Nobody fight each other!!!", Apollo yelled as he charged into the room, and Skylar landed on Sans' head. "Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll... I'll...", Apollo stopped when he saw Melissa. "Hello. I am Melissa. Are you the monster's friend? It is nice to meet you.", Melissa greeted, and Apollo smiled widely. "Uh, yeah...? Nice to meet you!", he walked over to Kennedy and looked to her. "Yo, ma, is that your old protege? Dang, that stings.", Apollo said, comforting Kennedy when Albert ran in.

"H-Hey! Nobody hurt each other!!", Albert noticed Melissa and paused. "Oh! Are you another friend? I am Melissa. Hello!", Melissa greeted, and Albert smiled. "Uh, h-h-hi!", Albert looked to Sans. "(IS THAT REALLY THE PROTEGE!?)", he asked, and he stood next to Apollo after Sans nodded.

Jason ran in, and Sans grinned. "HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE...! THEN I'LL!!! BE FORCED!!! TO ASK APOLLO FOR HELP!!!", Jason froze when Melissa spoke up. "Hello!", she said, and Jason smiled. "OH! HELLO, YOUR HIGHNESS! PSST, HEY, MONSTER... WHO IS THAT!??", he asked, identifying Melissa as royalty because of the Lost Determination Rune on her robe. Sofia joined in as well.

"Hey, guys... what's up?", Sofia asked, and Melissa gasped. "That voice!", Melissa walked up to Sofia. "Hello, I think we may... know each other?", she said, and Sofia smiled. "Oh hey, I recognize your voice, too.", she replied, and Sans grinned widely. "I am Melissa. So nice to meet you.", Melissa said, and Sofia grinned, scratching the back of her head. "The name's Sofia, and um, same.", she said. "Oh! Wait a moment! This must be your brother, Jason! Greetings, Jason! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your sister has told me so much about you!", Melissa said, and Jason smiled. "Woah! The queen's friend knows who I am?! This is the best day of my life!!!!!!!!", Jason said. "Hey, Jason... Have you ever tried to eat a clock?", Melissa asked, and Sans snorted. He knew where this was going. "Umm... No? Why do you ask?", Jason said, and Melissa chuckled. "I have to say, I wouldn't recommend it. It is very... TIME CONSUMING.", she said, and Sans began to laugh, as did Sofia and Kennedy. "I CHANGED MY MIND!!! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!", Jason yelled.

"Mom, are you okay?", Apollo asked, and Sans looked, and the queen was laughing and crying at the same time. "It'll be okay.", Apollo said, and a voice could be heard echoing down the hallway.

"HEY!! HEY!!!", Chara ran into the room, no longer wearing their cloak, but holding a metal, decorated staff in their hands as they looked around the room. "My child, what are you doing? Is it not reading hour?", Kennedy asked, and the kid ran into her arms. "I was scared that the monster was going to hurt you...", Chara said, and Kennedy picked Chara up and hugged them. "Oh, Chara. My brave, rash child. The monster and I WERE going to fight, but I see that the monster has made many friends and that he has made them all so happy. And... I cannot hurt someone who has improved the moods of so many of my subjects and friends. So do not worry, I do not think the monster and I wanted to fight in the first place. We shall not harm each other, okay?", Kennedy said, and Chara hugged Kennedy tightly, and everyone smiled at the declaration as Kennedy winked at Sans, who winked back.

"OH MY GOD!! WOULD YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY!?!?", Celeste said, pointing one of her legs at Apollo and Albert. "THE AUDIENCE IS DYING FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!!!", she said, and Apollo puffed up his chest as Skylar squawked at Celeste. "HEY! Back off, will ya? Jeez, she has some nerve, eh Albert?", Apollo said, but Albert was silent. "Albert?", Apollo asked, and Albert looked to Apollo. "No, she's right. LET'S DO IT!!!", Albert said, and Apollo was shocked. "UH, OKAY???? Don't hold anything back!", they leaned in for a kiss, but Melissa separated them. "Wait! Not in front of the monster!", she said, and Sans sighed. "Melissa, the only people here I HAVEN'T gone on a date with has been you, Kennedy, Celeste, and obviously Chara. I'm the one that helped those two get together in the first place!", Sans said, and everyone chuckled.

Kennedy put Chara down as Sofia walked next to Melissa. "My friend, it seems you must stay here for a while. But looking at all the great friends you have made... I think... I think you will be happy here.", Melissa said, and Sans smiled at his friends. His family. He loved them to pieces.

Albert looked to Jason. "H-Hey, that reminds me... Jason, YOU called everyone here, right? Well, besides her. Uh, anyway... If I got here before you... How did you know how to call everybody?", Albert asked, and everyone turned to Jason. "Let's just say... a tiny flower helped me.", Jason said, and while everyone looked baffled, Kennedy and Sans looked to each other in fear.

"A tiny... flower?", Albert asked, and silence filled the air.

A vine came out of the ground and surrounded the humans and the phoenix, and smaller vines quickly took hold of them, lifting them in the air roughly.

Dandy came out of the ground in front of Sans, grinning like a madman. "You are all so STUPID. While you guys were having your little chit-chat... I STOLE THE MONSTER SOULS! And now, not only are THOSE under my power... but all of your FRIENDS' SOULS are going to be mine, too! Hah hah hah.", Dandy laughed, and Sans felt like he was going to cry. "And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All the time you spent listening to them... Encouraging them... Caring about them... Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their SOULs and the monsters' together... I will achieve my REAL FORM. Hah hah...", Dandy laughed, and Sans snapped.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL DOING THIS!? WHY!?", Sans yelled, tears in his eye sockets. "Huh? WHY am I still doing this? Don't you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll "win" the game. If you "win," you won't want to ‘play’ with me anymore. And what would I do then? But this game between us with NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach... and then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over... Hah hah hah.", Dandy said, and Sans growled. "Listen. If you DO defeat me, I'll give you your "happy ending." I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that WON'T happen. You...! I'll keep you here no matter what!", Dandy cackled, and he wrapped Sans up in vines, lifting him into the air.

Sans struggled, but couldn't move. A ring of bullets surrounded him, and he gasped. 

"Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times!!!", Dandy declared, and the bullets hit Sans as the flower laughed. He was hit with more and more bullets until he had one health.

The final ring of bullets approached him, and Sans watched as they got closer, waiting for death. But a ring of fire deflected the bullets.

"What?", Dandy asked, and Melissa smiled. "Do not be afraid, my friend. No matter what happens... We will always be there to protect you!", Melissa said, and Sans felt some of his wounds healing.

Dandy threw two more waves of bullets at him, but they were blocked by feathers and an arrow. "THAT'S RIGHT, MONSTER! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO... BELIEVE IN YOU!!!", Jason said, and Apollo grinned. "Hey! Monster! If you got past ME, there's nothing you can't do! So don't worry! We're here with you all the way!", Apollo said. "Huh? Haven't you beaten this guy yet? No? Cmon bud, I'm rooting for ya! He's just a weirdo!", Sofia said.

Dandy sent another two waves of bullets, which were blocked by electric magic and some fire. Skylar cawed proudly, and Albert smiled. "Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him... but somehow, I know you can do it!", Albert said.

Dandy sent a last two waves of bullets, which were blocked by flowery bullets and stars. "Monster, for the future of monsters and humans...! You have to stay determined! I believe in you!", Kennedy said, and Chara smiled. "You can beat up this little weed! You're super strong! Get him! Get him!", Chara urged, and Sans smiled widely.

Suddenly, tons of more humans came in, all supporting Sans. He felt himself heal, filled with hope and determination.

"Urrgh... NO! Unbelievable!!! This can't be happening!!! You... YOU...!", Dandy said, but then he smiled widely, making the entire room go silent. "I can't believe you are all so STUPID.", Dandy said, and Sans frowned as he was thrown across the room, away from Dandy. "ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!!", Dandy said, and everyone in the room began to glow with a bright white, and Sans watched in horror. He stood up, and tried to move over to them, but he couldn't.

The white light filled the entire room, and then...

There was a single human facing away from Sans.

He was wearing a lavender, long-sleeved shirt, with a white collar shirt underneath, and khaki pants. He had brown, chestnut hair that ended with the night sky. His clothes had the glittering stars of determination and magic on his sleeves and the bottom of his shirt, and they seemed to be increasing in volume and number, slowly turning his clothes into the night sky.

The human clenched and opened his fists, and he chuckled. "Finally. I was so tired of being a flower.", the voice said, and Sans gasped. That voice!

The human turned around to face Sans, and the skeleton recognized his face from the picture frame.

It was Jake! Did that mean that... oh no...

"Hiya! Frisk, are you there? It is me, your best friend.", Jake smiled, and Sans frowned. He had a bad feeling.

There was a flash of light, and Jake had a devious grin, resonating with power as his robes turned into the night sky, and he began to float. He laughed.

**J A K E  
S I M M O N S**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Urah ha ha...  
>  It's the end.**


	25. Wishes and Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jake Simmons - Infinite ATK - Infinite DEF - Infinite HP**  
>  Cosmic deity made of every soul in the Underground.

**J A K E  
S I M M O N S**

Jake began to throw stars at Sans with a flick of his hand, which Sans dodged. Sans hoped he could bring his friends back to him, and he felt a little stronger.

Suddenly, a burst of power came from Jake, and the world around Sans morphed as it turned to a massive eternity of colorful waves surrounding Sans. Jake himself began to float back and forth, sneering at Sans as he left rainbows behind himself.

It was rather beautiful, but Sans knew...

It was the end.

Jake summoned giant stars to fall, and when they hit, they burst into smaller stars, which Sans had to dodge.

Jake charged " **Shocker Breaker.** "

Sans took a deep breath and thought about why he was here. He felt the empty space in his pockets get smaller and smaller!

" **You know... I don't care about destroying this world anymore.** ", Jake said, and he struck lasers down on Sans, and the monster did his best to dodge them, but they were fast and powerful. Sans grit his teeth. He was hurting, but he could handle this. Though... Jake was a GOD at this point.

Jake called on " **Chaos Saber.** "

Sans held onto his hopes and felt himself become stronger.

" **After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline... I just want to reset everything.** ", Jake said, and he summoned two swords with his magic and began to swing them at Sans, who began to dodge them. But it was too much, and...

Sans' soul cracked in half. Sans saw this but gritted his teeth. No. He couldn't. He had to stay determined! Sans glared defiantly up at Jake as he stood up, and his soul put itself back together. Jake was trying his hardest to kill him...

**But he refused.**

Jake scoffed at the skeleton, and he charged " **Shocker Breaker.** "

Sans stood up and held onto his hopes.

" **All your progress... Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero!** ", Jake said, and he aimed lasers at Sans, who dodged them again, being a bit more successful this time, but still taking a lot of damage.

Jake readied " **Star Blazing.** "

Sans looked in his pockets for food, but he found an orb of light. He looked at it and felt his chest go warm as he smiled at it. He clenched it tightly, dreaming. His dream came true, and he was healed.

" **Then we can do everything ALL over again.** ", Jake smiled, and he turned his magic into giant stars, then throwing them at Sans, causing them to burst into smaller stars as they hit the ground. Sans avoided the stars, sighing in relief when the attack ended.

Jake readied " **Chaos Buster.** "

Sans held onto his dreams.

" **And you know what the best part of all this is? You'll DO it.** ", Jake said, laughing. He summoned a gun with his magic, shooting at Sans. Sans struggled to dodge the bullets, and he managed to, but he wasn't able to dodge the giant rainbow cannon that the gun turned into.

Sans' soul cracked. **But he refused.**

Jake called upon " **Chaos Saber.** "

Sans held onto his hopes.

Jake laughed. " **And then you'll lose to me again.** ", he said, and he summoned the swords. He began to swing at Sans, and the skeleton dodged his attacks but was hit some.

Jake readied " **Chaos Buster.** "

" **And again.** ", Jake grinned, and he began to shoot at Sans with the gun. Sans was hit by the bullets but managed to dodge the cannon.

Jake readied " **Shocker Breaker II.** "

Sans dreamed, and it came true! His HP was maxed out!

" **And again!!!** ", Jake laughed loudly, summoning the lasers again. They were harder to dodge, and Sans took a decent amount of damage.

Jake readies " **Galactica Blazing.** "

Sans pulled out a dream, and it came true! His HP was maxed out!

" **Because you want a "happy ending.** ", Jake said and he formed his magic into stars, throwing them at Sans, who dodged them again, but they were much harder to avoid and much faster.

Jake called on " **Chaos Slicer.** "

Sans thought about why was he was here, and his pockets filled with dreams.

**"Because you "love your friends.** ", Jake continued, pulling out his swords. He swung the swords much more aggressively, and Sans dodged them and the sparks that flew when he finally clashed them together, breathing heavily.

Jake readies " **Chaos Blaster.** "

Sans held onto his hopes, and he felt a bit stronger.

" **Because you "never give up.** ", Jake scoffed, and he began to shoot the gun once again, but the pattern he had once used was gone. Sans was hit several times, but he dodged the laser and most of the stars that burst from the cannon.

Jake readied " **Shocker Breaker II.** "

Sans took out a dream, and it came true. His HP was maxed out!

" **Isn't that brilliant? Your "determination." The power that let you get this far... It's gonna be your downfall!** ", Jake said, and he summoned lasers to shoot at Sans again, the skeleton dodged most of it, gritting his teeth.

Jake readied " **Hyper Goner.** "

Sans thought about why he was here... his pockets filled up with dreams!

" **Now, ENOUGH messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!** ", Jake declared, and Sans was surrounded by darkness. Something akin to what looked like a face appeared in front of Sans, and it was HUGE. It laughed at him before opening its jaws, becoming a black hole. Sans felt something hit his back, and he yelled out. He dragged himself away from the vortex, and everything went white...

But he saw Jake standing in front of him again. 

" **Even after that attack, you're still standing in my way...? Wow... You really ARE something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power! Let's see what good your DETERMINATION is against THIS!!!** ", Jake glowed a bright white, and when Sans could see him again...

He was terrifying. His body had disappeared in favor of a sphere that Sans could see the six monster souls in, as well as Jake's soul. Below that, a giant soul made of the rest of the souls in the underground formed a tail. His arms were alight with a burning fire, which had stars that glowed brighter than the flames. He had wings that stretched wide, made of the cosmos themselves. His sneer had increased by tenfold, and his hair seemed to have lost its chestnut coloring in favor of the night sky.

**Jake blocked the way!**

Sans couldn't move his body... Only his SOUL could move.

" **Urah ha ha ha... Behold my TRUE power!** ", Jake cackled, throwing comets of colored light at Sans' SOUL. One hit it, and in his weakened state, his soul cracked, **but he refused.** He still couldn't move his body. 

But... Jake seemed rather pleased.

" **I can feel it... Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you!** ", Jake said, and Sans gasped as he moved his soul. It was hit, but it did not crack.

**The whole world was ending.**

Sans struggled, but he couldn't move his body.

" **Still, you're hanging on...? That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life!** ", Jake said, and he attacked Sans' SOUL again. Sans lasted through it, and he struggled to move his body, but he couldn't.

" **Urah ha ha... Still!? Come on... Show me what good your DETERMINATION is now!** ", Jake said, and he attacked Sans' SOUL again. Sans winced, and he tried to move his body.

**Nothing happened.**  
**He struggled... Nothing happened.**  
**He tried to reach his SAVE file. Nothing happened.**  
**He tried again to reach his SAVE file. Nothing happened.**

**Seemed like SAVING really was impossible.**  
**... But.**  
**Maybe with what little power he had...**  
**He could SAVE something else.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **JAKE SIMMONS - THE ULTIMATE GOD OF THE COSMOS**


	26. SAVE Your Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sans is filled with DETERMINATION.**

Sans gasped, brimming brightly with newfound determination!

Sans reached out to Jake's SOUL and called out. They were in there somewhere, right? "Sofia! Jason!", Sans called, and deep within Jake's SOUL, something was resonating!

The Lost Souls appeared.

Sans looked to Jason. "Could you... cook something for me? Please?", Sans asked, and Jason tried to hide his joy.

" _I MUST CAPTURE A MONSTER!!!_ "  
" _just give up. i did._ "

Sans dodged several feathers that were thrown at him as he was BLUE again. Compared to everything else, it was a breeze.

The Lost Souls stood there.

Sans turned to Sofia. "I don't know about you, but TIBIA honest, today hasn't been my day.", he said. Sofia smiled, but her brother cringed.

" _THEN EVERYONE WILL._ "  
" _why even try?_ "

Sans dodged the feathers again, and he turned to Jason. "Hey, can you help me with a puzzle? I'm a little stuck on it.", Sans said, and Jason really wanted to help him for some reason...

" _..._ "  
" _you'll never see them again._ "

Sans dodged even more feathers, and he turned to Sofia. "I think the horoscope is harder than the crossword.", he said, and Sofia nodded as if she knew that already!

" _ **Wait, I can't capture you! You're my friend!**_ "  
" _ **nah, i'm rootin' for ya, bud.**_ "

Sans found himself in front of Jake again. There was something faintly resonating within Jake.

Sans called out again. "Apollo! Skylar!", Sans called, and he felt something resonating within Jake's SOUL.

He found himself in front of the dangerous duo, and just like Sofia and Jason, they didn't recognize him. Sans flinched, taking out a blue bone as Apollo turned him GREEN.

" _All monsters will DIE!_ ", Apollo snapped, firing arrows at him. Sans easily blocked them, looking to Apollo. He hit him on the arm, but it barely did anything. Something about the way he fought was familiar to them...

" _You are our enemy._ ", Apollo growled, and he fired more arrows, and Sans winced as Skylar lashed at him.

He looked to Apollo again, and stared defiantly up at him, gripping his defense tightly. Something about his fighting spirit... It was... familiar to the duo, somehow.

"Hey, can you teach me how to cook?", Sans asked, and both Apollo and Skylar blinked. The memories... it was all flooding back!

" _ **Well, some monsters are okay, I guess!**_ ", Apollo said, and Skylar crooned.

Sans found himself in front of Jake again. He felt something resonating within Jake.

He called out again. "Albert!", he yelled, and he felt something resonating!

He found himself in front of Albert, who seemed nervous.

"Hey, what's your favorite video game?", Sans asked, and Albert held himself back from giving a big answer.

" _You hate me, don't you...?_ ", Albert said, and Sans' SOUL turned yellow. He shot at the attacks Albert threw at him. Sans was very determined.

"Look, I'll always be here for you. I will always support you, okay? I promise.", Sans said. Something about the way he said that was familiar to him...

" _I've got to keep lying..._ ", Albert whimpered. Sans shot at the attacks again.

Sans pulled out his phone and called Albert. He started to sweat. Suddenly, the memories were flooding back!

" _ **No! My friends like me! And I like you, too!**_ ", Albert said, and Sans smiled at his friend.

Sans was in front of Jake, and he felt something distinctly resonating within him. Sans called out. "Melissa!", he yelled, and in Jake's SOUL... something was resonating!

Sans found himself in front of the first friend he had made down here.

"I'm not going to fight you, Melissa. Let me go.", Sans said. Something about that was so familiar to her...

" _This is for your own good._ ", she said, and she began to throw orbs of light at Sans, but they were actual bullets this time. Sans dodged them.

"I have to go if I'm going to SAVE everyone.", Sans said, and something stirred within her.

" _No one will leave again._ ", she said, and she attacked him again. Sans dodged them again.

"I honestly prefer chocolate over strawberries, but then again, I haven't HAD strawberries before...", Sans said. Suddenly, the memories were flooding back!

" _ **Your fate is up to you, now!** _", Melissa said, and Sans smiled.__

Sans was in front of Jake again, and he felt something strongly resonating in his SOUL. Sans called out. "Chara!", he said, and inside Jake's SOUL, something resonated!

Sans was in front of the child, who looked afraid of him.

"You know, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise.", Sans assured, and the child looked up to him. Something about this was so familiar...

" _You're going to kill her, aren't you?_ ", Chara asked, and they fired flower-shaped bullets at Sans, which he avoided quickly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone.", he insisted, and Chara blinked. Something about the way he said that was so familiar to them...

" _Please... she's all I have..._ ", they begged, and Sans dodged their attacks.

"I will not take her from you. I promise.", Sans said, and Chara gasped. The kindness in his words... It's all flooding back!

" _ **You can do it! I believe in you!**_ ", Chara grinned, and Sans smiled back.

He was back with Jake again, and he felt something powerfully resonating in his SOUL. Sans called out one last time. "Kennedy!", he yelled, and deep, deep within Jake's SOUL, something resonated.

Sans found himself in front of Kennedy, who looked down at him.

"I won't hurt you, no matter what.", Sans insisted, and Kennedy blinked. Something about the way he said that... it was so familiar...

" _Forgive me for this._ ", Kennedy sniffled, and she waved her hand, throwing waves of stars at him. Sans dodged them and looked her in the eyes.

"Kennedy, STOP fighting.", he ordered, and she blinked. This was all so familiar to her...

" _This is my duty._ ", she sighed, and her eyes blinked. Blue. Blue. Blue.  
She swung her sword, and Sans froze.

Sans ran up to Kennedy and hugged her tightly, surprising her. "We can do this.", Sans encouraged, and she looked down at him, and looking into his eye sockets... it all came flooding back!

She hugged him back. " _ **Sans! You are our future!**_ ", she smiled, and Sans smiled back.

He was in front of Jake again, and he felt his friends all supporting him!

But strangely... as his friends remembered him... something else began resonating within the SOUL, stronger and stronger. It seemed there was one last person that needed to be SAVED. But who?

Suddenly, Sans realized. He called out their name. "FRISK!", Sans yelled, and Jake blinked. " **Huh!? What are you doing?!** ", Jake asked, and Sans blinked as Frisk remembered who they used to be, and all the happy memories they had when they were alive...

They fell, and they were hurt. They cried, and someone came.  
" _It sounds like it came from over here..._ ", a male voice mumbled, and a human entered the area, and frowned. " _Oh... you have fallen down, have you not?_ ", he asked, and he kneeled down to Frisk. " _Here, let me help you up._ ", he said, helping the deer monster. Frisk moved their hands to sign their name. " _'Frisk?' That is a nice name. My name is Jake. Come along, let us get you healed up._ ", Jake crooned.

" _Okay, everyone! It is time for a family picture!_ ", Kennedy declared, and Frisk giggled. " _What is it?_ ", Kennedy asked, and Frisk began to sign with their hands. " _A..._ ", Kennedy looked up just in time to see the bird that had perched on her crown fly away. " _Hahahaha... how lovely. Alright, brother, quit messing with Melissa's hair. Leave the child alone, she just did her hair a few minutes ago!_ ", Kennedy huffed, and Melissa frowned. " _Kennedy, I am not a child anymore! I am sixteen years old!_ ", she retorted, and Kennedy chuckled. " _I apologize. I mean that you are a young lady._ ", Kennedy corrected herself, and Melissa was satisfied. " _Alright, everyone smile as I start the timer!_ ", Kennedy chirped, and everyone got in position. Kennedy pressed the button on the camera and ran over to her family, standing next to her brother and smiling. And the picture was taken.

_For the first time in over 2000 years... Frisk was at peace._

Jake frowned as he looked at Sans. Sans smiled. "Jake.", he said, and the human frowned even more.

" **Wh... what did you do...? What's this feeling...? What's happening to me?** ", Jake frowned, but he growled. " **No! _NO!_ I don't need ANYONE!** ", he threw several comets at Sans, and many of them hit him, but he took a step closer to the giant god. "Jake, please.", Sans begged. " **STOP IT! Get away from me! _Do you hear me!?_ I'll tear you apart!** ", Jake hissed, and he tried to throw several comets, but only managed to summon about seven of them, looking down. "Jake, stop fighting.", Sans insisted. 

Jake was silent. " **Frisk... Do you know why I'm doing this...? Why I keep fighting to keep you around...?** ", Jake asked, and several stars fell from his hands, falling away from Sans harmlessly. "Jake.", Sans continued. " **I'm doing this... Because you're special, Frisk. You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore.** ", Jake revealed, and more harmless stars fell around Sans. "Jake, please. Just stop.", Sans said, and Jake went silent for a moment. " **No... that's not JUST it. I... I... I'm doing this because I care about you, Frisk! I care about you more than anyone else!** ", Jake wept, and tears began to roll down his face as more stars fell to the ground. "Jake... It's okay. Just stop.", Sans said. " **I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again...** ", Jake cried, and more harmless stars fell. "Jake. Stop.", Sans said.

Jake began to weep. " **So, please... STOP doing this... _AND JUST LET ME WIN!!!_** ", Jake roared, and he summoned his full power into his hands and hit Sans with all of it. But Sans dug in his heels and grit his teeth.

 **1/20 HP**  
**00.90/20 HP**  
**00.50/20 HP**  
" **STOP IT!**!", Jake yelled.  
**00.10/20 HP**  
**00.01/20 HP**  
**00.001/20 HP**  
" ** _STOP IT NOW!!!_** ", Jake wailed.  
**00.0001/20 HP**  
**00.000001/20 HP**  
**00.0000000001/20 HP**

Jake stopped as he sobbed. "Jake.", Sans said. " **Frisk...** ", Jake whimpered. "Jake, it's over.", Sans insisted. " **I'm so alone, Frisk...** ", Jake sniffled, and Sans frowned. "Jake, please... I'm here for you.", Sans offered. " **I'm so afraid, Frisk...** ", Jake continued. "Jake, it's okay.", Sans assured. " **Frisk, I...** ", Jake drifted off. "Jake.", Sans said. " **I...** ", Jake said, and everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	27. Jake Vega Simmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen Prince of the Underground.

When Sans opened his eye sockets, Jake was standing in front of him, back to normal and crying into his hands. He wiped his tears on his sparkling shirt sleeve and looked at Sans. 

" ** _I am so sorry._** ", Jake mumbled, his eyes watery as he wiped them off again. " **I never was a pretty crier, was I, Frisk?** ", Jake asked, and Sans frowned. And so did Jake. " **I know. You are not actually Frisk, are you? Frisk has been gone a long time.** ", Jake sniffled, and Sans sighed. "Yeah, they have been.", he confirmed. " **Umm... one moment...** ", Jake focused his magic, and a pair of purple glasses was made, which he put on. " **Yeah, wow. You do not even remotely look like Frisk. I am as blind as a blind bat.** ", Jake chuckled, and Sans chuckled. " **So... um... What IS your name?** ", Jake asked, and Sans smiled. "Sans. My name is Sans.", he answered, and Jake smiled. " **'Sans?' That is... That is a nice name.** ", Jake said, and he smiled even wider. " **Sans... I haven't felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's SOULs inside me... I not only have my own compassion back... But I can feel every other human's as well.** ", Jake crooned, and Sans smiled. " **They all care about each other so much. And... they care about you too, Sans. I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you.** ", Jake said.

" **Jason... Sofia... Apollo... Skylar... Albert... Chara... Melissa...** ", Jake went silent for a moment. " ** _Kennedy... ****_**", he said, and he sniffed. " **Humans are weird. Even though they barely know you... It feels like they all really love you. Haha.** ", Jake chuckled, but then he frowned. " **Sans... I... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strangely and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends... Family... Bystanders... There is no excuse for what I have done.** ", Jake wiped tears from his eyes, and Sans frowned. He walked up to the human and looked up at him. "Jake, of COURSE, I forgive you! You have been through so much! I have forgiven everyone so far. I forgave you the moment you attacked me, okay? I just wanted to SAVE you. I want to SAVE everyone.", Sans explained, and Jake smiled. " **Huh? What? Come on, Sans... you are going to make me cry again. Besides... even if you do forgive me... I cannot keep these SOULs. They are not mine. The least I can do is return them.** ", Jake said, but he turned to look behind his back, looking at the barrier.

" **But first... There is something I must do. A promise I have to keep. Right now, I can feel every human and monster soul beating with the same desire... All as one. It is time. With all of their power... with all of their DETERMINATION... It is time for humans... _To finally go free._** ", Jake declared, and Sans gasped. 

Jake faced the barrier. He conjured all of the power he had in the souls. Sans saw the souls. The colorful monster souls and the silver human souls. There were thousands of human souls, but only six monster souls. Jake began to rise with the pure power he was wielding. Jake took all of the soul power he possessed, turning the souls themselves into a weapon... and struck the barrier with all of his might. 

Sans watched in shock as the ground shook as Jake attacked the barrier. Then... it cracked, and split in half, dissipating. 

**_The barrier was destroyed._ **

Jake slowly floated back down. His clothes had only a mere glow now compared to the shine he had once had. He no longer had the souls. 

Jake turned to Sans. 

" _Sans... I have to go now._ ", Jake said, and Sans gasped. "Wh-What!?", Sans asked, and Jake frowned. " _Without the power of everyone's souls... I cannot maintain this form. In a little while... I will turn back into a flower. I will stop being... ‘me.’ I will stop being able to feel love again._ ", Jake revealed, and he began to rub his shoulder. " _Or... who knows, maybe I will just... turn to dust. Maybe I will die. And maybe... Maybe it is better if I DO die. Just so that there is no chance I will hurt my family again..._ ", Jake whimpered, and tears began to roll down his face. " _I mean... I killed **Kennedy. My baby sister... What kind of a big brother kills his own sister?**_ ", Jake wept, and Sans frowned. " _So... maybe it is best... if you forget about me... okay? Go be with the people who love you..._ ", Jake sniffled. Sans walked up to Jake and hugged him tightly. 

Jake hugged him back, shaking as he sobbed. " _Ha... ha... **I do not want to let go...**_ ", Jake cried, and he pulled away from Sans, wearing a watery smile. " _Sans... You are... You are going to do a great job, okay? No matter what you do. Everyone will always be there for you, okay?_ ", Jake said, and he stood up. " _Well. My time is running out. Goodbye, my friend._ ", Jake said, and he began to walk away. But he stopped and turned to look to Sans. 

" _By the way... Sans. Take care of Kennedy, okay? She is my baby sister. And if I cannot be there for her... I want to know that I have someone to make sure she is okay._ ", Jake said, and Sans nodded. "Of course, I will. Goodbye, Jake.", Sans said, and Jake waved as he left the barrier room, leaving. 

Sans sighed, and then yawned. He began to stumble and fell to the ground. He felt the day's excitement catch up to him, and he took a well-deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Sans wanted was some fresh air and a hike.  
> And then he fell into a hole and discovered a kingdom of humans that wanted to murder him, made so many friends, battled to the death with a queen, absorbed her very soul, fought a mutated flower-thing, was attacked by a god (and survived!), and now...
> 
> A nap.


	28. The Right Mountain (Final Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter of Sans' journey through the Underground.  
> Humanity shall rejoin Monster Kind on the surface, and begin a new era of peace.  
> The world will be changed _forever._  
>  Just as Sans has changed forever.  
> A depressed and pretty lazy skeleton had fallen into Mt. Ebott.  
> But through all the friends he made and the lives he changed...  
> A determined and pretty excitable hero emerged from the earth.  
> He has changed the world, thousands of lives, and himself.

"Sans! This is all just a bad dream...! Please, wake up...!"

Sans opened his eye sockets and looked around. Every one of his new friends was looking at him, looking very relieved. Sans stood up and stretched.

"Oh! You are awake! Thank goodness!", Melissa said, and Sans let out a drowsy yawn. "W-We were s-so worried about you...! It felt like you were out forever!", Albert said, and Sans smiled. "Yeah! Any longer and I would've freaked out! Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay!?", Apollo said, and Sans chuckled. "Of course.", he said, and Skylar perched on his head. "Yes, hello, Skylar.", Sans said, and the bird crooned. "Yeah, you made Jason cry like a baby.", Sofia said, and Jason huffed. "WHAT!! I DIDN'T CRY!!! I DON'T CRY!!! I just caught something in my eyes...", Jason said, and Sofia looked at him. "Like what?", she asked, and Jason's eyes welled up. "TEARS!!!", he wailed, and Sans sighed with a smile. "Yeah! We were so scared!", Chara said. "Now, now. The important thing is that Sans is alright.", Kennedy said. "Here, Sans. Why not have a cup of tea? It will make you feel much better.", Kennedy said, and Melissa sighed. "Umm, how about we give him some space, first? He must be very exhausted. Though, from what, I am not certain. Sans, we do not remember exactly what happened. There was a flower... and then, everything went white. But now the barrier is gone.", Melissa said, and Sans gasped. "When you are ready, we will all return to the surface. It seems the door to the east will lead us there now. But before then... Perhaps you might want to take a walk? You can say goodbye to all of your wonderful friends. But do as you wish. We will all wait for you here.", Melissa said, and Sans smiled.

Sans approached Sofia. "Sans, Melissa was telling me how she made chocolate cake for you.", Sofia said, and Melissa gasped. "Oh, I should make it for everyone some time!", Melissa said, and Kennedy went silent. "Wow... that sounds REALLY good...", Albert admitted. "Cooking??? Can I help?", Jason inquired, and Apollo perked up. "Wait a second! Can I help too!?", Apollo asked, and both Kennedy and Sans looked to each other. "Certainly! It will be fun to cook together!", Melissa chirped. "On second thought... maybe I'll order pizza...", Albert said, and Sans nodded.

Sans walked up to Melissa. "Hello, Sans. Albert upgraded my phone. I am having a lot of fun with the "texting" feature. Sofia, "check out" this one.", Melissa said, and Sofia chuckled. "Oh man. Lis, that's brutal.", Sofia said. "I cannot believe the Queen's protege has returned... AND THAT SHE'S A TOTAL DORK!!! YOU TWO ARE A FOOT AWAY FROM EACH OTHER. WHY ARE YOU TEXTING!?!??!", Jason asked, and Sofia chuckled. "Because. We're total dorks.", she said, and Melissa gasped. "Sofia! You are not a dork.", Melissa turned to Sans. "I think you are more of a BONEHEAD!", Melissa said, and Sans laughed loudly with Sofia and Kennedy as Jason chuckled. "HAHA. Wow, that's even less funny coming from her!", he said. "Then why are you smiling?", Sofia asked, and Jason scowled. "IT'S A PITY SMILE!!", he insisted. 

Sans walked up to Jason, who turned to Kennedy. "So, Kennedy... How about making me a member of the Royal Guard???", Jason asked, and Kennedy smiled. "Well, now that the war is over... We might not need the Royal Guard any longer.", Kennedy said, and Jason gasped. "WHAT!? THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THE MONSTER'S QUEST!? THEY JOURNEYED ALL THIS WAY... SURELY THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE ENDING!!!", Jason said. 

Sans smiled as he approached Apollo and Skylar. "So, Albert... what're you gonna do now that the barrier's broken? We have the whole world to explore now.", Apollo said, and Albert twiddled his thumbs. "W-Well, of course, I'm going to go outside and- No. Wait, I should be honest. I'm going to stay in my house and play video games all day like an absolute nerd!!!", Albert exclaimed, and Jason smiled. "That's the spirit! EVERYONE! A CELEBRATION!! TO BEING NERDS!!!", Jason said. "Heh. Jason has the right idea. Losing to Sans is the best thing to ever happen to me. So I'm glad that we... Huh? What is it, Mom?", Apollo asked, and Sans looked at Kennedy, who seemed a bit confused and left out. "Um... What is a... video game?", she asked, and Albert gasped, looking to Sans. "(Oh my God? Sans. Please. Help me explain what video games are to Kennedy.) Y-You see, it's like an interactive animation, but...", Albert drifted off, and Sans thought for a moment.

Should he say that video games had guns or a story?

"But with a story that you can follow.", Sans said, and Kennedy blinked. "So it is like an interactive animation... but with a story? Gosh, that sounds neato! Where can I play this? Where can I play the video games?", Kennedy asked, and Albert pulled out his phone. "Uh... W-Wait a moment... I think I have a few on my phone. H-Here! Look at that!", Albert handed his phone to Kennedy, who pressed the screen a few times. "Oh... uh... t-that's wrong...", Albert stuttered, and he took the phone from Kennedy. "Gosh, were those two creatures...", Kennedy began. "Kissing?", Apollo finished her sentence. "Boy. Technology sure is something.", Kennedy said. "Ehehehe... Yeah! It sure is!", Albert said, and Sans chuckled.

Sans approached Albert. "(Psst... Sans. Do you... do you think Melissa and Kennedy are ever going to make up?)", Albert asked, and Sans thought for a moment. "(Yes, eventually. It will take time, though.)", Sans said, and Albert smiled. "Good, I'm glad. Kennedy really missed Melissa. I mean, she thought that she was dead.", Albert said, and Sans nodded.

Sans approached Chara. "So, Mom, now what are we gonna do? Are you still going to train me to fight, or something else?", Chara asked, and Kennedy hummed. "I will probably train you how to defend yourself and others, but I hope you are not planning on picking a fight with anyone.", Kennedy warned, and Chara gasped. "What!? I would never do that! I don't want to hurt anyone! Jeez, you act like I'm gonna kill someone.", Chara huffed, and Kennedy crooned. "I am sorry if it seemed as if I was implying that I thought you were a killer. You are not. But I have to make sure you are using your lessons wisely.", Kennedy said, and Apollo frowned. "Hey, Mom, what were you training Chara to do? I know you said something about red magic.", Apollo said, and Kennedy smiled. "Red magic is a spell that temporarily disables your opponent's ability to use their magic. It is harmless but good for self-defense. I WAS planning to use it on Sans, but that is no longer necessary.", Kennedy exclaimed, and Apollo gasped. "You mean that you have the ability to take away someone's magic!? That is so COOL!", Apollo said, and Kennedy chuckled.

Sans walked up to Kennedy. "Hiya, Sans. Sorry about almost trying to take your SOUL.", Kennedy frowned. "I feel very bad about it...", she mumbled, but she smiled. "I hope we can still be very good pals, though.", she said, and Sans nodded, making the queen smile wider. "Hey, don't worry about it, Mom. I think everybody's tried to kill Sans at least once.", Apollo said, and Kennedy perked up. "Oh. Well, in that case... I am not sorry, Sans.", Kennedy said, and Apollo groaned in annoyance as Kennedy winked at Sans. "MOM! That's not what I meant!", he yelled, and Kennedy chuckled.

Sans left the room and walked on. He put his hands in his pockets. But they were warm? He pulled something out of them, and it was a glowing dream. Sans smiled, putting the dream back in his pocket. He would save them for emergencies.

Sans made his way back out of the throne room and walked downstairs, looking in Frisk's coffin. The other coffins had been emptied, but there was something Sans hadn't noticed in Frisk's coffin before hand. There were some mummy wrappings in the bottom.

Sans made his way out of the capital and past the Machine. He talked to everyone he had befriended as he went, and they all seemed to know his name. Well, they weren't calling him "monster" anymore.

He reached MarshLily and smiled as he saw some of the creatures he had found in the lab back with their families. He listened to the whispering flowers, and they were filled with words from humans who had heard that the barrier was open, and they were packing their belongings. He went to see Nathan, and found Celeste there too!

He walked up to Nathan, who seemed a little sad. "I feel like I've missed out on something... There was this big flash of light outside. I got scared, and closed the curtains, just listening. I reopened them not long ago, and Celeste was here, and so was everyone else, but they all seem to know your name now... So... what is your name?", Nathan asked, and Sans gasped. Had... had Nathan not gotten absorbed by Jake? Huh. "My name is Sans.", Sans said, and Nathan smiled. "That's a nice name... I'll write in on my arm so I won't forget it, okay?", Nathan said, and he pulled out a washable marker before writing Sans' name on his wrist.

Sans chuckled, leaving for IceBerg.

He continued until he reached the abandoned city. He walked through the clay structures until... he reached the place where he had first met Melissa.

It felt as if that was forever ago.

He continued to where he fell down and was surprised. Sitting by the dandelions where Sans had fallen, was Jake, tending to them and humming a soft tune.

"Jake?", Sans asked, and the human jumped before turning around to face Sans. " _Oh, hello Sans. I was not expecting company. What are you doing here? The barrier is open._ ", Jake said, and Sans smiled. "Melissa suggested that I say goodbye to all my friends. I just wanted to relive the memories since the abandoned city is unlocked now. I wasn't expecting to find you here, though. But it's a nice surprise.", Sans said, and Jake smiled softly. " _Well, I am glad you are happy to see me. How is Kennedy doing? Is she okay?_ ", Jake said, and Sans nodded. "Yep. She's being taught what video games are, and she's happily talking with the rest of my friends. They're waiting for me before they take to the surface.", Sans explained, and Jake thought for a moment. " _Video games, huh? Albert plays those, does he not?_ ", Jake asked, and Sans nodded. " _Well, if you also know how to play ‘video games,’ please make sure that Albert does not show her any bad games or games that are very... inappropriate._ ", Jake said, and Sans chuckled. "He already showed her one on his phone of two aliens kissing, I believe.", Sans said, and he saw a glint of anger in Jake's eyes. " _Well, make sure that does not happen again, will you not? Kennedy may be an adult, and both physically and mentally older than me now, but that does not mean I am okay with her seeing such things._ ", Jake said, and Sans nodded. 

Jake was a nice guy, but he was obviously protective of his sister.

"So... I found some video tapes in the lab under Albert's house.", Sans said, and Jake raised his eyebrow. " _And?_ ", he asked. "Well, they were recorded by you.", Sans said, and Jake blinked. " _When?_ ", he asked, and Sans frowned. "When you and Frisk were playing together... and when Frisk got sick and wouldn't wake up... but there is also one recorded by Kennedy the night before she was crowned queen.", Sans said, and Jake gasped. " _Really? Well... could you give those to her? For me?_ ", Jake asked, and Sans sighed. "I was planning on it. But Kennedy really misses you. She would... she would love to see you, you know.", Sans said, and Jake frowned. " _I am sorry, Sans. But I cannot go back. I cannot go home. In a few hours, I will either die or become a flower again. Either one would break Kennedy's heart all over again. I cannot do that to her._ ", Jake said, and Sans sighed. "But you are alive now! You should take advantage of it! Go see the sun! Your family! Friends!", Sans said, and Jake shook his head. " _And possibly hurt them physically, mentally, or emotionally all over again? No._ ", Jake said, and Sans was about to speak up again when Jake interrupted. " ** _Sans. Do you not have anything better to do?_** ", he asked, and Sans sighed. 

Jake was stubborn.

Sans left the room, and he sighed. As much as he would like to... _**not everyone can be SAVED.**_

Sans went back to the room with his friends, and they all smiled. "Are you ready, Sans?", Kennedy asked, and Sans nodded, and they all went outside together, looking at the sunset.

"Oh my...", Melissa said, and Kennedy smiled. "It is very beautiful, is it not?", Kennedy asked. "Wow... it's even better than on tv... Way better! Better than I ever thought it could be!", Albert said. "Sans, you LIVE with this!? It's beautiful! I always convinced myself that the sun would be overrated, but... wow. The sunlight is so nice... and the air... it's so fresh! I really feel alive! What do you think, Skylar?", Apollo asked, but the bird was already flying through the air, happily cawing, then flying back to Apollo, beaming. "Hey, Sofia... what's that giant ball?", Jason asked, and Sofia chuckled. "We call that 'the sun', my friend.", she said, and Jason gasped. "WOAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!", he yelled. "It's... It's so bright! I didn't know that anything could be that bright! It doesn't even seem to get darker, either! It's just... forever bright!", Chara giggled. "I could stand here and watch this for hours...", Kennedy crooned. "Yes, it certainly is beautiful.", Melissa said. 

"But we should really think about what comes next.", Melissa pointed out, and Kennedy blinked. "Oh, right. Everyone... this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between monsters and humans. Sans... I have something to ask of you. _Will you act as our ambassador to the monsters?_ ", Kennedy asked, and Sans smiled. "I'll do my best.", Sans said, and Kennedy grinned. "YEAH! SANS WILL BE AMBASSADOR AND I'LL BE OUR MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!", Jason said, and he ran off. "Welp. Someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble.", Sofia said, and she walked back into the underground, but Sans knew where she was going. Apollo sighed. "Man, do I have to do _EVERYTHING!?!?_ Come on, Skylar, let's go save that dork!", Apollo said, and he ran after Jason. "Hey, Apollo! Wait up!", Albert said, and he ran off after the warrior. "Wait for me! Wait for me! I'm coming too!", Chara said, and they ran off after the others. "Oh dear. I will go make sure they are okay.", Melissa said, and she hurried off after them, leaving Sans and Kennedy sitting on the cliff.

"Oh dear.", Kennedy said, and Sans was confused until she began to take off her cloak, revealing her casual clothes underneath. She folded up her cloak and stored it on her phone. "There. Much better.", she said, and Sans chuckled. "Get a little heavy for ya?", he asked, and Kennedy chuckled. "Nope. It just got much too warm for me.", she said, and Sans smiled. "Gotcha.", he said. They sat there in silence before Sans spoke up. "So... did Albert tell you about the whole lab thing? With the humans, that had fallen down?", Sans asked, and Kennedy nodded. "Yes. I feel bad that I was not aware of it, but he is getting better, now.", Kennedy said, and Sans frowned. "Did he say anything about how investigated in the castle for info on monster souls?", he asked, and Kennedy shook her head. "No, but I do not mind.", she said. "Well... when he did, he found some very old video tapes that you haven't watched. He didn't think you should. But I disagree.", Sans said, and he pulled out the video tapes. "Tapes? What is on them?", she asked, and Sans sighed. "The first one is one that you recorded the night before you were crowned queen. The second one is Jake and Frisk playing together. The third is Jake realizing Frisk was sick. The fourth is Jake getting Frisk back to the castle as fast as possible. And the fifth... is when Frisk was on their deathbed.", Sans said, and Kennedy gasped. "None of them have any visible images, as it was either too dark for the video to come out or the lens cap was on. But... your brother recorded the last four, so I thought you would like to have them.", Sans said, and Kennedy quickly put the tapes on her phone and hugged Sans tightly. " _Thank you._ ", she said, and Sans smiled. "Anytime.", he said. 

Kennedy chuckled. "It seems everyone is quite eager to set off.", Kennedy said, and she paused for a moment. "Sans... You came from this world, correct...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?", Kennedy asked, and Sans blinked.

That was a good question.

"I do have a home. A large one, actually. With my family and friends. My brother, _Papyrus._ My friends, _Undyne, Alphys..._ And the King and Queen as well, but they're our friends as well, so we just call them _Toriel and Asgore._ And the prince, of course. _Little Asriel Dreemurr._ I think Chara would like Asriel. And I think you and Melissa would fit in well with Toriel and Asgore. They're Boss Monsters, so they age as their child does, so they have lived a long time as well. Toriel hasn’t lived as long as you or Melissa, just some couple hundred years, but Asgore is about as old as you, I think. But... I want to stay with you guys, too. I want you to meet my family and friends. Because you guys are also my family and friends.", Sans said, and Kennedy smiled. "Well, if you are friends with the King, Queen, and Prince of all Monsters, I have to meet them anyway. So that is a start. But I have a question.", Kennedy said, and Sans looked to her. "Why did you climb this mountain? Have you not heard the rumors? About how no one who climbs Mt. Ebott ever returns? Of course... that is my fault, I have killed six innocents, after all.", Kennedy sighed, and Sans hugged her. "I just went for a hike for some fresh air. You know, most of this journey, I was thinking that I climbed the wrong mountain... but I think I climbed the perfect one.", Sans said, and Kennedy crooned. "I agree. Thank you, Sans.", she said.

"So, we should follow them, right?", Kennedy asked, and Sans nodded. "Yep, let's go.", he said, and before they climbed down, Kennedy looked back at the cave entrance. "Kennedy?", Sans asked, and Kennedy sighed. "I have spent several lifetimes worth of years here. As much as it was horrible to be trapped there... I will miss it.", she said, and Sans sighed. "We can always visit, and we have to come back to pack everyone's stuff anyway.", Sans said, and Kennedy smiled. "You are right. Let us go."

They followed their friends down the mountain, and a crowd of humans began to come out of the cave, gasping at the sun's rays of light.

There was a whole new world to be explored.

And a whole new adventure ahead of them.

But somewhere, deep, deep in the caverns of the underground... _a star began to dim._

" _Hmm?_ ", Jake watched as his feet began to tingle, and then flake apart. His toes fell to tiny dust particles, and Jake smiled. " _So. This is the end, then._ ", he sighed contently, and he felt tears roll down his face. He smiled, thinking of his loved ones. The friends he made, the family he loved, and everyone who supported him. " _Good. Then I cannot hurt them any longer._ ", he sniffled, and he looked up as his legs slowly turned to dust. " _The sun really is beautiful... is it not?_ ", he chuckled, looking at the bright rays of light. " _Goodbye, beautiful world. I love you._ ", he said, and he laid down in the dandelions as his waist began to disintegrate. He thought of his sibling, who lay in the soil below him. " _My time is up._ ", he said, and he turned to stardust. His magic and determination floated in the air before settling into the dust, as no one was around to absorb it.

_Jake was gone, but he was happy._

**+THE END+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The end!  
> Huh? Who am I?  
> It's Jake! And Frisk! We're good story tellers, aren't we?  
> *I think so.*  
> We hope you enjoyed, as we have enjoyed the ride as well!  
> We may be dead, but we're most certainly happy!  
> We're finally at peace! Together! Forever!  
> *Besides, we are survived by our family members and all of humanity. We'll be alright.*  
> Yeah, keep an eye out for **updates** though!  
>  See ya soon!


	29. Thank you for reading!

Hi, guys! This is Kenzie! I wanted to thank you all SO much for ALL of your support and feedback on this book! I wrote all of this over the summer in one week, and I was very reluctant to post it here, but the positive feedback made me so happy! You have no idea!

This is the end of the official book for the Lost Determination AU/LostDT!Tale, but not the end of the works for it! I have SO many AU ideas that Crayon Queen can't top me! I have almost 70+ AU documents in my Grammarly account! Included in these are; side stories, back stories, just regular "what if" AUs, and even a complete Genocide AU/Non-canon Epilogue that's written with Apollo as a narrator! This doesn't even count all of the drawings and art pieces I've drawn of my beloved characters! I love them so much, they filled the void in my heart that was occupied with artist's block and writer's block! They fill me with DETERMINATION, and that's not a stretch!

So, what do you guys want to see next? I have an idea to create a new book for side stories/back stories (for example; "How Apollo Lost His Eye" or "How Chara and Apollo First Met") or a book for AU side stories (including some UnderSwap for this AU!) and of course, uploading the Genocide AU/Apollo the Assiduous AU. 

Here's a poll! (http://www.strawpoll.me/11317126)  
The current options are;  
+Side Stories/Back Stories  
+Apollo the Assiduous/Genocide AU  
+General/Random AUs

Once again, thank you ALL for all of your love and support!  
(By the way, here's a link for a poll for your favorite ship in LostDT!Tale. http://www.strawpoll.me/11317098 If your OTP isn't there, tell me what it is in the comments!)


	30. There is now a side story book for LostDT!Tale

If you're interested, go read it, please!


	31. LOSTDT!TALE HAS A TUMBLR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://lostdeterminationtale.tumblr.com/  
> I will be much more likely to post things about my AU here, as I can access it easily from Tumblr Mobile since Ao3 logs me out on my phone quite often.  
> I will be able to post artworks, headcanons, AU ideas, fun facts, and much more on there so I don't have to write a short story for each one.

The Tumblr page includes;  
-Jake's secret affair and lover, Adonias!  
\--Seriously, he's a cutie.  
-Kennedy and Jake being happy together because I got a little sick of writing everyone being unhappy!  
-Periods of time where you can ask my characters questions!  
-Sketches and mini AUs for my characters!  
-Drawings of my characters!  
-Send me headcanons!  
-An AU that not only keeps everyone alive, but separates this AU from Undertale and makes it something all on its own! (with some name changes and character changes)  
-More fluffy relationships!!!  
-Regular updates!  
-Chara's Shenanigans!  
-And a lot more!

So if you can, follow the blog and interact! This way, not only will you get to know my characters on a more personal level, but you get to know me better as well! I hope you can come, because it's gonna be great!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm McKenzie. So, most Undertale characters will not appear in this book besides Sans, but they will be mentioned, as they live on the surface, where Sans fell from. This book will have spoilers for the Undertale True Pacifist Route, so please spare yourself if you haven't seen that route. Most of this will be OCs, as I had to make original human characters for every role in Undertale to live underground, including; Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Flowey, Mettaton, etc. Everyone is different, and the humans will NOT have the same relationships between them as their monster counterparts do. (Ex; The Toriel human counterpart is not married and has had no romantic relationship whatsoever with the Asgore human counterpart. But the Sans and Papyrus counterparts are still siblings, oh joy. But the Undyne counterpart will also be in a relationship with the Alphys counterpart.) Some relationships are incredibly similar, but several things between the characters in Undertale are different here, just so you know.
> 
> And because all of the OTHER Undertale characters are in this book but not shown, the first and last fallen humans of Undertale will make an appearance here. But will they be as you might think they are? Are they even humans? That's for me to know, and for you to find out. 
> 
> ;)


End file.
